MI LINDA MAID, ELICHI
by nozeli.chi
Summary: Ayase Eli, es una de las chicas mas populares de Otonokizaka, su vida parecería perfecta sino fuera porque oculta un "gran secreto"... ahora, al volverse presidenta del consejo estudiantil y Tojo Nozomi vicepresidenta su vida dará un giro inesperado, puesto que su eterna rival descubrirá lo que ella tanto oculta, dando inicio así a una extraña y singular relación...
1. la Kaichou es una maid

Ayase Eli, una de las chicas más populares del instituto de Otonokizaka; cabello rubio, ojos azul claro, piel blanca, alta, excelente forma física, una mirada seria y transparente, una verdadera princesa sacada de cuentos de hadas. Aparte de su gran belleza, destacaba también por sus excelentes notas. Es una chica responsable, madura y muy disciplinada. Pero lo que mucho ignoran, incluyendo sus dos mejores amigas, es en lo que consistía su trabajo.

.

-bienvenido de nuevo amo-saludo la rubia a uno de sus clientes, lo guió hasta una mesa vacía, en donde recibió la orden…

-Elichika, ¿podrías atender la mesa nueve?-pidió cierta peligris desde el mostrador

-claro Minalinsky-san-respondo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Si, la tan popular Ayase Eli, perfecta en muchos sentidos ocultaba un gran secreto, su trabajo como maid.

.

.

.

-parece que hoy también estas cansada-hablo cierta pelimorada con su típico tono burlón a su amiga y vecina.

-si, anoche el café estuvo lleno…-decía mientras bostezaba y se estiraba, su nombre, Minami Kotori, hija de la directora de Otonokizaka

-aun no entiendo porque no protesta por hacerte cargo de ese café-esta vez la mirada de la mayor se tornó algo severa, era lógico, su amiga llegaba exhausta todas las mañanas a clases después de su trabajo por las tardes en el café

-ya sabes cuál es el trato…-se tallo los ojos mientras volvía a estirarse-si quiero independizarme, tengo que trabajar

-está bien eso, pero tu madre no debería obligarte a trabajar en un café, debería dejarte escoger el trabajo que quieras

-de todas formas también me concierne a mí, ya que ese café es de mi familia, además me agrada mi trabajo, puedo conocer gente interesante-sonrió la peligris, se emocionaba cada vez que recordaba a sus compañeras de trabajo- por cierto, ¿no te interesaría visitar alguna vez el café?-hablo emocionada -me podrías ayudar en la administración o en la cocina-su expresión palideció un poco-nos falta algo de personal

-lo pensare…-fue la corta respuesta de la pelimorada, aunque le agradaría ayudar a su amiga, ya tenía suficientes problemas con su familia y algunos problemas personales

-Nozomi-chan, ¿no estas preocupada por el consejo estudiantil?-pregunto la peligris, había notada la mirada tranquila y relajada de la mayor desde que salieron del edificio.

-no-sonrió la mayor con confianza-sé que ganare, el problema será trabajar con la que ocupara el cargo de presidenta

-¿Por qué postulaste para vicepresidenta?, creo que te habrías llevado con facilidad el cargo de presidenta

-no estaría tan segura de eso-la pelimorada saco una carta de tarot de su bolsillo-ya que Ayase Eli postulo para presidenta quise evitarme la discusión, aunque no nos conozcamos dudo mucho que podamos llevarnos bien

-estas muy segura de eso-soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, era consiente que a la mayor no le agradaba mucho esa chica llamada Ayase Eli, pero no era que le desagradara, en tal caso, le molestaba compartir el primer puesto con esa chica de orígenes ruso, lo único que sabían de ella hasta el momento.

-¿hoy también iras a trabajar?-pregunto la pelimorada

-si, y…. ¡AAHH!-la menor se detuvo en seco recordando algo importante

-¡debo decirle a Elichika que hoy venga!, Koizu se enfermó y…-empezó a marca su celular

-¿Elichika?,¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-pregunto confundida la mayor, pero la peligris en ese momento estaba algo ocupada, intento llamar muchas veces sin éxito alguno

-¡no contesta!...-casi podían verse lagrimas salir de sus ojos y como su piel palidecía

-tal vez está en clases

-eh?... podría ser, después de todo no sé dónde estudia, de todas formas le dejare un mensaje en su teléfono

-¿la estas llamando a su teléfono o celular?-pregunto la mayor un poco burlona al notar el descuido de su amiga

-teléfono, ¿por…? ¡ah!, es verdad!, debe estar en clases, lo siento, soy algo distraída

-¿algo?…-susurro la mayor, no podría decir que conocía a su amiga de años, pero si podría decir que la conocía lo suficiente como para asegurar que era algo olvidadiza y distraída

-listo, le deje un mensaje en su teléfono-la menor soltó un suspiro, retomando su andar -solo espero que escuche el mensaje cuando llegue a su casa

-por cierto, ¿Elichika es su nombre?-aun corría esa duda en la mente de la mayor

-no, ese es su apodo como maid, se llama… mm…

-déjame pensarlo, ¿lo olvidaste?-la menor se puso colorada por tan gran descuido

-es que solo la conozco como Elichika y… ¡qué clase de administradora soy!-se reprochó la peligris preocupada

-la única en tu clase-sonrió la mayor, viendo con diversión aquella escena que hacia su amiga.

.

.

Era una tarde tranquila como cualquiera otra, ya era hora de salida, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían retirado a sus respectivas casas, cierta rubia esperaba en su aula ansiosa porque dieran los resultados sobre los nuevos miembros del consejo estudiantil.

-¿aún no dicen nada?-entro cierta peliazul a su aula

-no-contesto con desgano, preocupación e intriga

-escuche que todavía iban a demorar-esta vez fue una pelirroja, la cual entro al lado de la peliazul-al parecer tu puntaje esta nivelado con el de otra chica que postulo para vicepresidente, por eso el conteo está siendo un poco minucioso

-sabes quién es la otra chica, Maki?-pregunto la peliazul, aunque ya se hacía una idea de quien podría ser

-no estoy segura, pero creo que Tojo Nozomi, seguro habrán oído hablar de ella-al escuchar su nombre la rubia frunció el ceño, no la conocía en persona, pero si algo sabia es que no le agradaba, la razón, hasta esa fecha habían terminado empatadas ocupando el primer puesto, y ahora había una gran posibilidad de que trabajaría con esa chica, no quería ni pensar en ello, pero lo bueno es que sería la presidenta, lo que más le preocupaba era que si esa chica le ganaba en puntaje entonces obviamente ella tendría que renunciar a querer ser la presidenta, en tal caso debería conformarse como vicepresidenta, esto solo la preocupo más.

-Eli, estas temblando-hablo preocupada la peliazul

-e-estoy b-bien…-podía sentir el temblor de sus labios, el sudor de sus manos, y como su pie se movía por la inquietud

-"a continuación rebelaremos el resultado para los miembros del consejo estudiantil de este año"-se escuchó en el altavoz, Eli se levantó como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte

-Eli, tranquila, sé que ganaras-la peliazul poso su mano sobre su hombro en un intento de calmarla

-"este año ha habido un empate con el puntaje de presidenta y vicepresidenta, se acordó que ambas postulantes ocuparían los cargos por los que postularon, a continuación los resultados: para presidente, Ayase Eli; vicepresidente, Tojo Nozomi;…"

Eli sintió un gran malestar al escuchar el nombre de la vicepresidente, aunque había ganado ahora estaría trabajando con su eterna rival, pero no era momento para malestares.

-¡felicidades Eli!-la felicitaron sus dos amigas

-gracias Umi, gracias Maki-agradeció a sus dos amigas-si no les importa iré ahora mismo al consejo estudiantil

-lo entendemos, suerte-sonrió Maki alegre porque su amiga lo haya conseguido

-gracias-diciendo esto salió del aula.

Camino con pasos apresurados, tenía prisa por llegar al consejo estudiantil, sabía que podría estar cerrado, además la llave recién se la darían al día siguiente en la ceremonia, pero no podía esperar, estaba muy ansiosa.

Al llegar se detuvo apreciando la entrada, lo había conseguido, había cumplido con la promesa que le hizo a su abuela tiempo atrás. Llevo su mano al manubrio de la puerta, justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta para entrar sintió que esta se movía, como si alguien lo estuviera manipulando desde adentro. Esto la descoloco un poco, hizo algo de fuerza pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, como estuvo apoyada a la puerta inevitablemente cayó sobre la persona que estaba allí adentro

-…uhmm…-escucho un quejido, al momento de recobrar la razón abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos orbes turquesa. La chica bajo ella la miro con confusión para luego cambiar su expresión a una burlona-… no sabía que la tan popular Ayase Eli fuera una pervertida…

-eh?...-la rubia trato de incorporarse percatándose de algo, su mano estaba sobre algo blando, suave y cálido, su vista se posó en ese lugar encontrándose con algo que jamás habría imaginado hacer o tocar-…y-yo…-trato de moverse pero solo termino moviendo su mano apretando en esa zona sensible de la chica de ojos turquesa

-…uhmm…-soltó otro quejido la chica bajo ella-…d-duele…-las mejillas de ambas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, sobre todo las de Eli, quien tardo en recobrar la cordura para finalmente pararse

-l-lo siento…-hablo la rubia incapaz de verla a los ojos, la ayudo a pararse sintiendo la vergüenza más grande de su vida

-jaja, no hay problema, aunque tardaste mucho en levantarte, ¿tanto te gusto tocar mi pecho?-la rubia se puso colorada

-cla-claro que ¡No!-la miro con vergüenza y enfado a la vez

-ara, después de manosearme como quisiste ahora me gritas, Ayase Eli no es lo que aparenta-se burló en su cara la chica. Se fijó un momento en ella, tenía unos hermosos y brillantes ojos turquesa, era un poco más baja que ella, piel clara, delgada, no quiso entrar en detalle en el físico de la chica y un hermoso y largo cabello color purpura atado en dos coletas bajas; en ese momento cayo en la cuenta de algo, ¿qué hacia esa chica allí?, ¿sería parte del anterior consejo estudiantil?

-¿Quién eres y porque estabas acá?-trato de ponerse seria pero esa sonrisa burlona de la chica no se lo permitía

-parece que te juzgue mal-la chica se acercó lo más posible a la rubia la cual por alguna razón quedo paralizada, esos hermoso orbes turquesa la hipnotizaron completamente-… seré la nueva vicepresidenta-la chica saco una carta de tarot de su bolsillo-Tojo Nozomi, un gusto Ayase-san…

.

.

Eli llego a su departamento más agotada que nunca, a penas entro a su habitación se echó en su cama, lo único que deseaba en ese momento ere fingir que no existía, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al recordar lo que paso en el consejo estudiantil, definitivamente odiaba a esa pelimorada de hermosos ojos turquesa.

-¡AAAHH!...-grito al recordar esos ojos mirándola con burla. Al menos ese día tenia libre en su trabajo, o eso creyó, miro hacia su teléfono notando que había un mensaje.

-"Elichika, siento pedirte esto de forma repentina, pero, ¿podrías venir hoy por favor?, Koizu se enfermó y no puede venir, te pagare extra por lo de hoy, ¡por favor!-escucha la voz de la administradora en el mensaje.

-rayos…-susurro, aunque no quisiera ir tenía que hacerlo, aparte de que esa tarde estaba desocupada la paga era buena y lo necesitaba, decidió devolver la llamada para confirmar que iría

-halo?, Kotori-san… si, iré, okey, estaré allí dentro de una hora…-con desgano se cambió de ropa, ya no le dio tiempo de bañarse, pero no tenía problema, felizmente ese día no le toco deporte sino estaría algo sudorosa, apenas se cambió, acomodo sus cosas, avanzo sus deberes y salió rápido de su departamento.

Llego justo a tiempo, se cambió de ropa para ponerse a trabajar lo más pronto

-siento haberte hecho venir de esta forma-se disculpó la administradora

-no te preocupes-sonrió la rubia-además hoy estaba libre, ¿y cómo esta Hanayo-san?

-esta con fiebre, ni siquiera ella pudo hablar, lo hizo su mamá, al parecer ayer comió algo que le cayó mal

-ya veo, entonces vendré mañana mas

-por favor-hizo un reverencia-prometo que te pagare extra por la incomodidad

-no hay problema, enserio

-gracias, gracias Elichika

El trabajo fue agotador como cada día, como siempre llegaban algunos jóvenes que solían molestar a las maid, pero eso nunca le paso a ella, a cualquiera que tratara de molestarla los fulminaba con una mirada asesina dejándolos paralizados.

Su vida podría decirse que era perfecta sino fuera porque tenía problemas con sus padres, esa era la razón por la que vivía sola y era más independiente, trabajaba y estudiaba para ella. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era su trabajo en el consejo estudiantil, definitivamente odiaba a esa pelimorada, al parecer su destino había sido odiarla, ya que desde antes de conocerla ya la desagradaba y ahora que la conocía solo aumento su malestar.

-gracias por tu trabajo

-no hay problema-el café ya había cerrado, Eli estaba a punto de irse a cambiar pero…

-Elichika, podrías hacerme un último favor

-claro

-podrías llevar la basura al callejón, esta algo pesado y yo…lo siento-hizo una reverencia sintiéndose culpable

-no hay problema-sonrió la rubia, la administradora era algo graciosa a su parecer, era menor que ella por un año, de hecho el lugar no le pertenecía solo a ella sino a su familia, pero por algunos problemas ella tuvo que hacerse cargo sola, tal vez por eso le gustaba ese lugar, la mayoría de las que allí trabajaban tenían una historia que contar, se sentía en familia cuando estaba allí.

La basura acumula resulto estar pesado pero no era problema para ella, cargo sin mucha dificultad y lo llevo a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Ya había amontonado toda la basura en donde correspondía, justo cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a la tienda se encontró con la última persona que esperaría ver por allí, a esas horas y peor, que la viera con esa ropa.

-mm…-la chica se le quedo viendo fijamente como alguien que trata de reconocer a una conocida, Eli aunque sabía que podía aprovechar el desconcierto de la chica para escapar no pudo moverse, como le paso en el consejo estudiantil, quedo paralizada al ver esos orbes turquesa.

La chica se le acercó hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, aun la miraba fijamente, parecía no reconocerla o no creer a quien veía, de pronto se puso en cuclillas y le levanto la falda

-q-q-¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!...-grito la rubia avergonzada acomodando su falda

-celeste con un adorno de zorro… mm… entonces si eres Ayase Eli-la pelimorada volvió a ponerse en pie mirándola fijamente, tratando de pensar cómo debería reaccionar ante esa situación

-…-Eli se quedó roja expectante a cualquier burla, argumento o algo, pero no llego, la chica dio media vuelta y desapareció de su vista.

Esto la descoloco completamente, no se había burlado, pero alguien en todo sus cabales le habría preguntado, argumentado algo, o bien se habría reído de ella, pero ella no lo hizo, tal vez solo la ignoro o no le importaba verla así, esto le dio un poco de esperanzas, aunque lo que le atormentaba es que tal vez la pelimorada no pudo esperar para contárselo a todo el instituto, este sería el fin de su imagen.

Ya se imaginaba a Tojo Nozomi diciendo que ella era una pervertida, que le toco los pechos, que se viste de maid, que estaba en una callejos a esas horas y quien sabe cuántas cosas más.

Esa noche no pudo dormir sintiéndose atormentada por todas las imagines que llegaban a su mente de lo que podría pasar al día siguiente, sería su fin, estaba segura de eso.

.

.

.

Eli camino por las instalaciones, había llegado temprano, necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque no se lo podía contar a sus amigas porque estas eran ajenas a que ella trabajaba como maid. Se adentró en su aula esperando a que su fin llegara.

Sus compañeros llegaron uno a uno, nadie decía ni murmuraba nada sobre ella, tal vez aun no lo sabían, fue lo que pensó.

Al momento de la ceremonia tampoco escucho algo, cruzo algunas miradas con la pelimorada pero nada, no había indicios de burla, nada, absolutamente nada. Al finalizar toda la ceremonia y ser reconocida como presidenta se sintió más aliviada, llego a la conclusión de que a la pelimorada no le interesaba lo que ella fuera, y por eso nadie lo sabía, pensar esto la tranquilizo y la hizo actuar como siempre.

.

-hola-entro la pelimorada al consejo estudiantil donde Eli ya había comenzado a trabajar

-ho-hola…-la rubia se molestó consigo misma por tartamudear

-¿hay mucho trabajo hoy?-la pelimorada se sentó a su derecha, cogió parte del papeleo que la rubia trabajaba y se puso a hacer su parte, Eli no tuvo que explicarle nada

-no mucho-contesto Eli, esta vez su voz salió más seria y segura

-mm…-solo dijo mientras hacia su trabajo, Eli la miro de reojo, le empezaba a preocupar que no dijera nada, pero trato de evitar pensar en ello y concentrarse más en su trabajo, para ser su primer día como presidenta lo estaba haciendo bien, no tuvo problemas con el papeleo y por lo visto su compañera tampoco. Los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil tenían actividades en club o talleres, ya habían hablado con Eli para ausentarse, la rubia no tenía problema.

-termine con esto-la pelimorada le alcanzo los documentos que acababa de trabajar-¿te puedo ayudar en algo más?

-no, ya no hay más papeleos-contesto de forma algo seca

-¿y entonces que estás haciendo tú?-la pelimorada se aproximó hasta ella, demasiado cerca para el gusto de la rubia

-e-estoy terminando de ordenar la lista de los documentos de mañana…

-mm…entonces ya me puedo ir

-si

Pasaron los minutos y la pelimorada no se movió, se quedó viendo fijamente a la rubia

-acaso tengo algo en la cara-hablo la rubia incomoda por la mirada de la vicepresidenta

-¿puedo ver tus bragas?-pregunto con inocencia, la rubia se sonrojo y paro desconcertada por la pregunta tan indecente

-¿¡QUE!?-Nozomi no espero respuesta, aprovecho que Eli estaba en pie para levantarle la falda

-ara, al parecer te gusta el celeste, es igual que el de ayer-su mirada cambio a una de pervertida-a no ser que Ayase-san no se cambie de ropa interior

-¡QUEEEH! ¡COMO TE ATREVES!-grito la rubia- ¡me gusta este diseño!

-jaja, no tienes que gritar, te escucho perfectamente-la pelimorada tomo sus cosas con normalidad, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera lo más normal del mundo-jaja pareces una pervertida con esa expresión

Esto fue lo último que pudo soportar la rubia, primero la molesta el día anterior por un accidente, la ve de maid, le levanta la falda, se burla en su cara y ahora le dice pervertida.

-¿Quién es la pervertida aquí?, ¡tú me levantaste la falda!

-tú me tocaste el pecho, estamos a mano

-¡eso fue un accidente!

-ya, ya, solo estaba verificando si eras la misma rubia que vi anoche-Eli se puso tensa, en ese momento se preguntó otra cosa, el día anterior la pelimorada le vio las bragas y luego afirmo que era ella, ¿acaso le vio las bragas antes?

-a-ayer… ¿co-como sabias que…?-no pudo hacer la pregunta por vergüenza

-¿Cómo sabia el color de tus bragas?-completo la pelimorada-ayer te las vi después que me tocaras y apretaras el pecho, ¿Por qué?

-¡COMO!, e-en que momento?...

-ara, pensé que eras más astuta-sonrió de forma burlona, se sentó sobre la mesa aun con esa mirada y sonrisa burlona y pervertida-ayer cundo me presente te levante la falda como venganza, ¿en serio no lo notaste?

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tanto descaro?!-grito la rubia, su rostro estaba completamente rojo

-tu pregunta debería ser, ¿Cómo no lo notaste?-saco una carta de tarot de su bolsillo-al parecer ayer estabas mas distraída con lo que tocaste mi pecho… o tal vez te gustaron mis ojos…

Eli no fue capaz de contraatacar a sus argumentos, la pelimorada se burló de ella un rato más y luego se fue, dejando a una Eli completamente humillada, jamás en su vida había recibido semejante humillación, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en como vengarse de esa pervertida pelimorada.

-por cierto-la pelimorada volvió a entrar al consejo estudiantil-ya que trabajaremos juntas, ¿no te importa si te llamo por tu nombre?, aunque creo que mejor te llamare Elichi de cariño-Eli no pudo responder, aún estaba ida después de esa humillación-supongo que no te importa, también puedes llamarme por mi nombre, nos vemos después E-li-chi~…

Definitivamente la odiaba, la iba a odiar por el resto de su vida, esa pervertida pelimorada era su enemiga por naturaleza, era su contraparte mala, era su opuesto en todos los sentidos, habían nacido para destruirse, de eso estaba segura. Esa chica era su peor malestar en toda su vida, ni sus padres la sacaban de quicio como esa tarde lo hizo esa chica. ¡Definitivamente se vengaría!

.

.

Esa tarde llego a su departamento, se cambió, no fue capaz de ver su ropa interior ya que aún recordaba a esa pervertida que se atrevió a levantarle la falda. Después de cambiarse, arreglo sus cosas, avanzo sus deberes y se fue a su trabajo.

-hola…-saludo a la administradora

-¿pero qué te paso?-la peligris se le acercó preocupada, Eli tenía la piel pálida, la vista perdida y un aura pesada-¿estás bien?

-si… iré a cambiarme…-Eli con pasos pesados se fue a los vestidores a cambiarse, allí encontró a sus compañeras de trabajo, las cuales también se preocuparon por su estado, con solo verle la cara podía saberse que algo la atormentaba, o alguien…

-si no puedes trabajar hoy lo entenderé-la peligris se le acerco preocupada

-estoy bien-forzó una sonrisa-no te preocupes

-pero…

-solo tuve un mal día, no es nada

-estas segura-la mirada preocupada de la chica le hicieron plantearse en tomarse el día libre, pero su orgullo se lo negaba

-no es nada-esta vez mostro una mejor sonrisa-además necesito des estresarme de alguna forma

-como quieras, pero si te empiezas a sentir mal házmelo saber, ¿si?

-lo hare, gracias

Eli comenzó con su trabajo, ya todas las mesas habían recibido sus órdenes, Eli se ofreció atender al próximo cliente, cosa que se arrepentiría después.

-bienvenida ama-saludo la rubia cuando vio a una cliente entrar al café, su expresión palideció al reconocer a la chica

-hola Elichi~-sonrió cierta pelimorada con burla, Eli por un momento pensó en reclamarle por como la llamo, lo que paso en el consejo estudiantil y muchas cosas más, pero pronto noto que tenía la mirada de sus compañeras puesta en ella, estaba tardando en hacer lo habitual que era ofrecer una mesa al cliente

-p-por aquí ama…-forzó una sonrisa, con la mirada estaba que mataba a la pelimorada, esta parecía divertirse con sus reacciones, siguió a Eli hasta una mesa-… ¿q-que desea… ama…?-lo último sonó con un claro odio

-que me recomiendas tu Elichi~-sonrió la pelimorada, era obvio que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación en la que se encontraba la rubia

-¿acaso no quiere nada ama?

-solo estoy pidiendo unas sugerencias… Elichi~…

Todo el café se tensó por esas intensas miradas que se daban, podía jurar que atrás de ambas chicas había dos bestias gigantescas que se veían con amenaza esperando la oportunidad para atacarse.

-entonces daré una vuelta hasta que se decida… ¡ama!...-esta última palabra odiaba decirlo y más a esa pelimorada, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse

-ya me decidí Elichi~-hablo con una gran sonrisa, Eli se giró más molesta aun de lo que ya estaba

-entonces, que pedirá ¡ama!

-un parfait tamaño normal, sabor a vainilla con chocolate y decorado con fresas-Eli anoto la orden, era tanta su molestia que incluso el lápiz termino partiéndose en dos

-enseguida vuelvo ¡AMA!-dio pasos fuertes y molestos mientras se alejaba.

Ya en la cocina donde se puso a preparar la orden

-¿estás bien?-pregunto la peligris-Nozomi –chan suele ser algo molestosa

-ni que lo digas… espera... ¿la conoces?

-uh?, si, vivimos en el mismo edificio, somos amigas-esto tomo por total sorpresa a Eli-aunque es raro, nunca la había visto venir por acá, ¿se conocen?

-va-vamos juntas al mismo… instituto…

-mm… espera… ¿estudias en Otonokizaka?

-Eh?... no me digas que tu también?...

-si, pero… porque jamás te he visto

-¿en qué pabellón estas?-preguntó la rubia a la administradora, aun sin creerlo

-en el de la derecha, ¿y tú?

-izquierda, tal vez por eso nunca nos hemos cruzado pero…

-pero…?

-bueno, no quiero sonar arrogante, pero soy algo popular, no sé cómo no has escuchado de mi

-ahora que lo dices-saco una libreta de su bolsillo-¿tu apellido es Ayase?-la peligris abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer ese apellido

-eh?, no lo sabias?, pero si me contrataste sabiendo mi apellido

-es que, como te llamo solo por "Elichika", de hecho, a todas llamo por su "apodo", no me puedo aprender los apellidos, ya sabes que soy algo despistada… y… ¡lo siento!-hizo una reverencia

- _algo?-_ pensó la rubia- _no conocer el apellido de sus trabajadores, es como si yo no conociera su apellido…mm… ahora que lo pienso… no lo conozco… solo la conozco como Kotori o Minalinsky, pensé que ese era su apellido pero no he escucha algún apellido así en el instituto…_ Kotori-san, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?, no es Minalinsky, verdad

-no, es Minami, Minami Kotori-sonrió la peligris, tenía una mirada y sonrisa despreocupada, llevaban trabajando cerca de seis meses y no podía creer que no conocieran al menos sus apellidos.

-Minami-Eli se quedó pensativa, pronto palideció al reconocer el apellido-no me digas que eres… hija de la directora

-si

Eli ya no podía creer hasta donde podía llegar la torpeza humana, había estado trabajando para la hija de la directora todo el tiempo sin saberlo, ¿Cómo no lo noto?, son como dos gotas de agua, eso mismo se preguntó ella, ¿Cómo no lo noto antes?, tal vez porque separaba su trabajo con sus clases, tal vez esa era la razón como para pasar algo tan importante y obvio

-cambiando de tema, no sabía que Nozomi-chan y tú ya fueran amigas

-¡¿amigas?!- Eli casi destruye el vaso de vidrio, en el cual estaba sirviendo el helado, por la sorpresa y molestia que le causo esa palabra-ella es la vicepresidenta y yo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil este año-los ojos de la peligris brillaron de emoción al darse cuenta de ello

-entonces ahora trabajan juntas?, que emoción, ustedes ocupan los primeros puestos, verdad, debe ser divertido trabajar con Nozomi-chan-divertido no era la palabra que describiera su situación, en tal caso sería tormentoso, pero prefirió no decir nada, si era amiga suya no estaría bien hablar así, además no era lo suyo hablar a las espaldas de las personas

-recién nos estamos conociendo…-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la cocina y llevar el pedido a la pelimorada

-tardaste-fue lo único que argumento la pelimorada cuando llego con el pedido

-siento la demora, ama-esta vez su tono de voz no sonó con odio sino confusión

-supongo que te estabas poniendo al corriente con Kotori-chan-Eli podría jurar que le salió una vena en la frente

-¿no me digas que ya sabias quien era ella?

-claro, somos amigas, se quién es-contesto con su típico tono de voz burlón y juguetón mientras probaba su helado

-¿porque dijiste que nos estábamos poniendo al corrien…hmp…?-Eli fue silenciada por una cuchara de helado en su boca

-deberías de saber que no debes cuestionar a tu ama, pero lo contestare, lo digo porque Kotori-chan me suele hablar de las maid que trabajan con ella pero nunca escuche de ti, al menos no de tu apellido, ella siempre te llamo por "Elichika", además ella te conoce en el instituto como Ayase Eli, aparte es un poco despistada, seguro ya te lo habrá dicho ella misma, y por eso es que supuse que no sabía que la maid llamada Elichika es la misma chica popular del instituto la cual apellida Ayase, y tú tampoco notaste que la tan famosa maid "Minalinsky", administradora del café era también la hija de la directora del instituto donde estudias, graciosa su situación verdad

-¡claro que no!-quito la cuchara de su boca para poder hablar- no es gracioso, es ridículo

-bueno, tu estas en la misma situación por no haberlo notado antes, conoces a la directora, al menos debiste haber notado el parentesco-Eli se quedó sin argumento, en cierta forma tenia razón

-¿sabías que yo era una maid?-se atrevió a preguntar la rubia, aunque parecía obvia la respuesta con esa pelimorada ya no se sabía.

-no, me entere anoche cuando te vi-contesto dando otro bocado a su helado, Eli se ruborizo al ver esto, puesto que la pelimorada le hizo probar su helado con la misma cuchara-y me causo gracias al notar que ni tu ni Kotori-chan se conocían más que en el trabajo-le saco la lengua como burla, la rubia empezaba a impacientarse otra vez

-desea algo más ¡ama!-forzó una sonrisa

-si Elichi-contesto con una gran sonrisa-ayúdame a terminar mi parfait, por favor

-¡estás loca!-se cubrió la boca con las manos puesto que lo había gritado y se ganó la atención de medio café

-es así como tratas a tu ama Elichi-cogió un poco de helado en la cuchara-te perdono si dices ¡aah!

-…n-no lo hare…-sabía que no podía desobedecer un pedido, pero quien aceptaría algo así

-Elichi~ de ¡aah!, prometo no molestarte más si lo haces-el corazón de la rubia casi se sale al momento de ver esos ojos suplicantes, desde luego sabía que solo fingía pero su propio cuerpo actuó por sí solo, ni siquiera noto en qué momento se había inclinado y abierto la boca para recibir la cuchara de helado

-buena chica-la pelimorada acerco la cuchara a los labios de la rubia, y sin muchos problemas le hizo probar su helado, con su otra mano se tomó la libertad de acariciar el cabello rubio de la maid, Eli no protesto, no pudo hacerlo, se separó lentamente mirando fijamente a la pelimorada- ¿te gusto Elichi~?

-si…-aunque quiso decir lo opuesto simplemente no pudo, era como si con solo una mirada esa pelimorada la dominara, la hiciera ser sincera y actuar de la forma que jamás se esperaría de ella.

Ambas se miraron fijamente, Eli noto algo en ese instante, esa pelimorada sería su tormento de todos los días, estaba segura que no la iba a dejar en paz, no solo la vería en el consejo estudiantil, sino ahora la vería en su trabajo

-te odio…-susurro la rubia antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse, lo último que escucho fue una risilla de parte de su "ama"…

.

.

.

 **Y aquí esta el fic que prometí, me demore un poco en publicarlo por que no estaba segura del titulo, pero aquí esta.**

 **No será muy largo, no más de diez capítulos, igual que "campamento u's A-rise"**

 ***para los que tal vez no saben , este fic esta basado en el anime "kaichou wa maid sama", pero eso no significa que se seguirá al pie de la letra de la serie XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ;)**


	2. Maid enfema

Una mañana tranquila, el cielo azul, el sol radiante, los pájaros cantando, los pétalos de Sakura volando con la suave brisa y… cierta rubia llegando preocupada a clases, como cada mañana, y quien no lo estaría si tuviera que trabajar con una vicepresidenta como le toco a ella.

-buenos días Elichi~~-saludo con voz cantarina la vicepresidenta al ver entrar a la rubia-hoy llegas un minuto retrasada-la rubia frunció el ceño al ver la tranquila expresión de su compañera, era su dolor de cabeza como cada día

-tuve mucho trabajo anoche-fue la corta y seca respuesta de la presidenta, quien tomo su lugar y se dispuso empezar su trabajo.

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que la pelimorada había descubierto su trabajo de maid, una infernal semana para la rubia, tenía a la pelimorada todas las mañanas molestándola en el consejo estudiantil, dándole indirectas en las horas de descanso y almuerzo, para fortuna de la rubia no asistían a la misma clase, sino sabia de sobra que también la molestaría allí, y por último, la molestaba en las tardes, en el café, cuando estaba trabajando.

-Elichi~~-la rubia se estremeció al sentir el aliento de la más baja chocar contra su oído, se levantó como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte

-¡¿QUE QUIERES?!-la rubia se empezaba a enfadar más, como cada mañana, tenía una mano sobre su rojo oído, sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a tomar color, y más porque la pelimorada solo la veía con burla, divertida de sus reacciones

-no tienes que ponerte tan agresiva, E-li-chi~~-Nozomi se puso de pie, llevo una mano al hombro tenso de la rubia, quien se tensó más ante el contacto-solo quería preguntarte si hoy puedo ir a verte-la rubia se alejó de la pelimorada, sabía que solo le tomaba el pelo, aunque le diga que no, es tarde miraría a la pelimorada en una esquina de café con su típica sonrisa y mirada burlona

-n-no…-se molestó consigo misma, ¿Por qué se ponía su voz tan temblorosa?, ¿Por qué tartamudeaba cuando miraba esa expresión burlona en la pelimorada?, odiaba, la odiaba con todo su ser, y más porque sentía que a la pelimorada le gustaba humillarla

-¡Elichi!-la rubia sintió su falda ser levantada

-¡YA VASTA!-grito acomodando su falda-¿POR QUE RAYOS ME MOLESTAS?, ¿NO TIENES A ALGUIEN MAS PARA MOLESTAR?

-¿quieres que moleste a tu jefa?-pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo. La rubia aun no podía creer como era que la pelimorada lograba poner esos ojitos tristes que decían "yo no hice nada malo", odiaba esa mirada, más que nada en el mundo, porque por más que se negara a reconocerlo, terminaba cediendo cuando la miraba así-¿Elichi está molesta conmigo?-la rubia se sonrojo más, esa mirada enserio que la odiaba

-¡déjame en paz!-volvió a tomar asiento, trato de avanzar el trabajo, pero cuando miro los informes, todos ya estaban trabajados

-no te preocupes Elichi-Nozomi empezó a juntar los papeles y ordenarlos-ya los trabaje antes de que llegaras-la rubia se quedó confundida y algo molesta con esto último, no era la primera vez que la pelimorada se le adelantaba con el trabajo, aunque esto era bueno se sentía inútil si ella no hacía nada

-ya te dije que no hagas esto por tu cuenta-la rubia pretendió ponerse seria, pero una vez más la pelimorada la domino. Nozomi ya había ordenado todos los documentos, volvió a tomar asiento al lado de la rubia

-si, pero quería pasar un rato más contigo sin estar ocupadas con el papeleo-la rubia no entendía porque, pero nuevamente sus mejillas tomaron color, no solo eso, sintió algo cálido en su pecho

-si no hay nada más que hacer, compermiso-la rubia ya había llegado hasta la puerta cuando…-¡KYAAAAHH!-Eli se abrazó con fuerza separándose de la pelimorada

-mm 88, no está mal-Eli quiso protestar por lo que la pelimorada acababa de hacer, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hablar hablar, la pelimorada esta vez toco su cintura- 60, nada mal Elichi~~-canturreo mientras la manoseaba, bajo sus manos hasta el trasero de la rubia-mm 84, aquí estas más desarrollada Elichi~~

-¡PERVERTIDA!-Eli la empujo tomando su distancia de la pelimorada-…co…como… ¡COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME!...-el rostro de la rubia estaba totalmente rojo de vergüenza y coraje

-si deseas puedes tocarme también para que estemos igual-Eli abrió los ojos, ¿enserio podría existir una chica tan descarada e indecente como esa pelimorada? A pesar de eso inconscientemente los ojos de la rubia recorrieron la figura de la vicepresidenta, trago grueso al notar lo que hacia

-parece que lo estás considerando-Eli aparto la vista, la mayor solo rio ante lo sumisa que era-nos vemos después Elichi~~-diciendo esto Nozomi salió del consejo estudiantil

-…-Eli se quedó confundida, esa peliomorada la confundía demasiado, y peor aún, la hacía actuar de forma extraña

-por si no lo notaste-Nozomi volvió entrar al consejo estudiantil, asomando solo la cabeza-ya toco la campana…

.

La mañana transcurrió de forma lenta para la rubia, no podía olvidar lo que esa pervertida pelimorada le hizo en el consejo estudiantil, se había atrevido a tocarla y no solo eso, de alguna forma ahora sabia sus medidas. No pudo concentrarse en clases, estaba algo ida en la hora de almuerzo y descanso, sus amigas, aunque le preguntaron Eli no dijo nada, no podía ir y decirles que la vicepresidenta la acosaba, y sus amigas entendieron que no quisiera hablar si tenía algún problema, sabían cómo era la rubia cuando algo le preocupaba, pero al final siempre terminaba contándoselo.

Fue así como otro día largo y humillante termino para la rubia. Era hora de salida, y como cada tarde tenía que ir al consejo estudiantil para encontrarse con esa pervertida pelimorada.

-hola Elichi~~-saludo Nozomi como siempre, con voz cantarina y feliz, enserio que esa chica no tenía vergüenza ni culpabilidad alguna-¿Qué tal tu día?

-¡y todavía preguntas!-Eli se sentó en su lugar, tomo parte de los documento y comenzó a trabajar

-¿sigues molesta por lo de la mañana?-la rubia se negó a verla esta vez, sino le haría algo pervertido como solía hacerlo-Elichi hazme caso-la mayor hizo un leve mohín, Eli la miro de reojo, lo cual se arrepentiría después, sus mejillas se sonrojar al ver esa tierna pero letal expresión, con esa pelimoroda había que estarse con cuidado.

-¡será mejor que te pongas a trabajar!-trato de sonar seria y molesta pero su rubor no ayudaba. La pelimorada noto esto, pero prefirió ya no molestarla, de todas formas lo podía hacer en la tarde.

Eli se sorprendió ligeramente que la pelimorada no haya seguido con las burlas o indirectas, pero pronto noto que eso no cambiaba en nada a lo que le esperaba en la tarde, no tenía oportunidad con esa pelimorada, al menos debía agradecer que esta no haya dicho nada sobre su trabajo, aun sentía dudas de esto, ¿realmente no se lo dijo a nadie?

-mm… oye…-Eli se animó a hablarle por primera vez, cosa que también sorprendió a la pelimorada

-deberías decirme Nozomi en lugar de "oye"-sonrió la mayor dándole confianza-¿Qué se te ofrece Elichi?-la rubia se sonrojo un poco al ver esa sincera sonrisa, al menos es lo que le parecía, aún así seguía viendo con desconfianza a la pelimorada

-n-nada…-nuevamente se lamentó por tartamudear. De alguna forma la mayor pareció entenderla con solo una mirada

-no te preocupes Elichi, no le dije a nadie cuál es tu trabajo-Eli se giró a verla con sorpresa, ¿Cómo adivino lo que pensaba?, tal vez fue un poco obvia con su preocupación-tampoco lo dirá Kotori-chan, ya que ella está en las mismas circunstancias que tú, además…-su expresión cambio un poco

-además que?...-pregunto preocupada, temiendo por la respuesta

-ademas quiero ser la única que pueda ver a Elichi vestida de maid-la sonrisa de Nozomi creció junto con esa mirada algo picara y pervertida, la rubia aunque en otras circunstancias debía molestarse, solo sintió vergüenza

-hasta mañana Tojo-san-Eli se puso de pie, acomodo los últimos documentos y se retiró, pero antes de salir del consejo estudiantil…

-para el fin de semana estarás llamándome por mi nombre-Eli se giró a verla confundida, la pelimorada le dio una sonrisa mientras le mostraba una carta de tarot-te lo puedo apostar si quieres…

.

Eli llego a su departamento, cansada como siempre, después de un día con esa pervertida pelimorada terminaba más que agotada, se metió a la ducha, necesitaba un baño con agua helada, su rostro se ponía rojo cada vez que recordaba lo que esa pervertida le hacía o decía.

Al momento de desvestirse no pudo evitar ponerse colorada al ver su ropa interior, recordó como esa pervertida volvió a levantarle la falda, no solo eso, ese día se tomó la libertad de tocarla, y lo peor aún, ya sabía sus medidas. Se metió a la ducha lo más pronto posible. Sentir el agua helada en su cuerpo logro tranquilizarla, al menos un poco, estuvo más tiempo de lo debido allí, algo que luego lamentaría…

Después de bañarse, se cambió, hizo sus deberes y se fue a su trabajo, llego temprano.

-buenas tardes Elichika-saludo la administradora con una gran sonrisa, Eli aún se negaba a creer que esta tierna chica era amiga de esa pervertida

-buenas tardes Kotori-san-sonrió la rubia respondiendo al saludo. Fue a los vestidores, se cambió rápido y empezó a trabajar.

-¿ya te sientes mejor Hanayo-san?-pregunto Eli al ver a su compañera de trabajo

-si, gracias por preguntar-contesto la menor

El trabajo continuo, ese día Nozomi llego más tarde de lo usual, aunque Eli no quería reconocerlo estaba esperando que llegara.

-bienvenida ama-Eli fue quien recibió a la pelimorada, casualmente siempre que se ofrecía a atender al siguiente cliente justo entraba la pelimorada, y esa no fue la excepción

-hola Elichi-saludo Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisa. Eli sintió que esta sonrisa era diferente, siempre la miraba de forma burlona y divertida, pero esta vez la miraba de forma… no sabía cómo explicarlo, solo podía asegurar que no era la misma expresión

-por aquí ama…-Eli la guio hasta una mesa vacía-¿Qué va a pedir ama?

-una taza de café-ahora la rubia empezaba a preocuparse, Nozomi solía pedir parfait-sin azúcar

-como desee ama-Eli hizo una reverencia y se retiró a hacer el pedido

Ya en la cocina

-pareces pensativa Elichika-Kotori noto la expresión preocupada de la rubia

-le ocurre algo a Nozo…-cubrió su boca antes de salir toda la palabra-perdón, Tojo-san

-Nozomi-chan?-pregunto confundida la peligris-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-mm… no nada… solo me parecía diferente-Kotori se asomó del mostrador para comprobarlo, efectivamente, Nozomi parecía algo pensativa, tenía a mirada perdida por la ventana, al ser su amiga podía asegurar que algo le preocupaba

-tienes razón, parece que algo le preocupa-Kotori se quedó algo pensativa-esta mañana estaba como siempre, seguro tuvo otro problema con su padre y…-al igual que la rubia minutos atrás se cubrió la boca para no hablar demás

-¿y?...-la rubia se quedó expectante.

-nada, lo siento, no creo que debas preocuparte por ella, estará bien…

 _-¿preocuparme?-_ pensó la rubia, sus mejillas tomaron un leve color-n-no es eso…. solo…-la mirada de la peligris puesta en ella la avergonzó más-llevare la orden

Eli salió de la cocina, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de la mayor pudo notar claramente lo pensativa que se veía la peliomorada

-siento la demora ama-coloco la taza de café donde correspondía, para su sorpresa Nozomi continuo en su mundo, estaba dudosa si llamar su atención o retirarse, al final opto por lo primero aunque sabía que se arrepentiría-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto tocando el hombro de la pelimorada para llamar su atención

-mm…-Nozomi levanto la vista encontrándose con unos hermosos orbes azul claro, sonrió al identificar a la dueña de tan hermosos ojos-lo siento Elichi, estaba distraída, ¿te preocupe?

-n-no…-Eli aparto ligeramente la vista, no podía negar que se ponía nerviosa cuando tena un contacto directo con esos orbes turquesa

-gracias por preguntar Elichi~~-esta vez la sonrisa que la pelimorada le dio fue más grande, esto tranquilizo un poco a la rubia, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en lo que le pasaría a esa pervertida.

Nozomi tomo su café con lentitud mientras miraba cada movimiento que la rubia hacía, al comienzo esto incomodaba a Eli, pero al paso de esa semana la rubia empezó a acostumbrarse a tener la mirada de la pelimorada puesta en ella. Nozomi pidió otro café, después de terminar se retiró, Eli aún se sentí inquieta por el comportamiento de la mayor.

.

.

.

-buenos días Eli-saludo Umi, ambas se habían encontrado camino a clases

-buenos días…. *achis….Umi-respondió al saludo la rubia-es raro…. *achis… encontrarnos a esta *achis….hora…-Eli froto su sonrojada nariz

-¿te encuentras bien?, parece que te resfriaste-Umi la miro preocupada

-n-no…. *achis…. es nada…-la rubia cubrió su nariz con un pañuelo, ya que con solo respirar esta le escocia

-algo me dice que te has estado exigiendo mucho con tu trabajo-Umi puso una expresión severa, no le gustaba que su amiga se sobre exija, y peor, que esto afecte a su salud

-n-no ed eto…-Eli hablo un poco diferente por estar haciendo presión en su nariz, Umi soltó una pequeña risilla por esto

-¿entonces que te paso?-aún se notaba preocupada y algo molesta

-ayed me bane con agua fia…y…. *achis….-esta vez su estornudo fue más fuerte. Umi llevo su mano a la frente de la rubia, como lo supuso, estaba caliente

-Eli, estas con fiebre, será mejor que por hoy no trabajes-Eli aparto la mano tratando de mejorar su cansada expresión

-n-no es nada…-sonrió de forma débil- e-enseri…. *achis….

-¡Eli!-reprocho la peliazul-será mejor que hoy no trabajes, lo digo por tu bien

-…-Eli empezó a considerarlo, ciertamente no se sentía nada bien-eta bien…. *achis… gratias Umi…

-no tienes que agradecer-Umi se sintió más tranquila, agradecía haberse encontrado con Eli y haberla hecho entrar en razón, sabia lo descuidada que podía ser su amiga

-y pot cieto… *achis… ¿Qué haces tan tempano po aca?... *achis…-Eli tenía problemas para respirar, cuando se enfermaba era más que preocupante, sobre todo porque la rubia se descuidaba de sí misma y no tomaba las respectivas medidas ni cuidados para mejorar su salud

-hoy tengo practica en el club, por eso vine temprano-Umi miro fijamente a su amiga, caminaba con pasos algo lentos, su piel estaba sonrojada y pálida, sus ojos llorosos, y tenía leves temblores-creo que hoy deberías saltarte también las clases, deberías descansar

-mm…. sabes que no…. *achis…. puedo haced eso…-esa rubia sería un problema

.

-buenos días Elichi~~-saludo Nozomi con su típica sonrisa, su expresión cambio al ver entrar a la rubia y notarla tan cansada-¿te sientes bien?

-di…-Eli tomo su respectivo lugar. Nozomi toco su frente para comprobar su temperatura

-tienes fiebre Elichi-Nozomi, al igual que Umi, la miro de forma severa-¿Qué te paso?, ¿te resfriaste?

-n-no…-Eli aparto la mano de la pelimorada de su rostro, aun hacia presión con su otra mano en su nariz- e-estoy bien…-trato de limpiarse la nariz y aclarar su garganta, ya que esta se empezaba a poner ronca

-supongo que hoy no iras a trabajar-Eli se molestó un poco con esto último, en el fondo esperaba ver a la pelimorada preocupada por su salud y no porque no se vestiría de maid-pero mejor así, no quisiera que mi linda maid se ponga peor

-e-eh?... ¿q-que quieres decir con tu maid?-sus mejillas estaban coloradas, trato de ponerse seria pero aparte de estar enferme, esa mirada divertida y a la vez preocupada de la pelimorada hacían flaquear su seriedad

-nada Elichi~~, solo que…-tomo del mentón a la rubia y acerco su rostro, tanto como le fue posible, la rubia quedo paralizada, aparte de que esto le sorprendió, como otras veces, ver esos orbes turquesa la hipnotizaban-eres mi maid~~

-a-a-a… y-yo…-la rubia quedo sin palabras, ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?, ¿Por qué sus mejillas se ponían tan rojas y su pecho latía tan fuerte por ese acercamiento?, enserio que odiaba a esa pelimorada, y más porque le hacía sentir sensaciones extrañas y desconocidas

-disculpen-el momento fue roto por dos estudiantes que entraron de improvisto-…-la primera que entro se puso roja, ver a la presidenta y vicepresidenta ser tan "cercanas" le dio otra idea de lo que estaban haciendo-n-no quise interrumpir…

Eli noto que la pelmorada aun sujetaba su mentón, aparto la mano, se acomodó en su lugar mirando de reojo a la mayor con una mirada molesta

-no interrumpiste nada-hablo seria-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-e-e…-la chica que entro se sintió un poco intimidante por la mirad asesina de la presidenta-s-si… y-yo…-ya no pudo continuar

-vinimos para tener la autorización de formar un club, nya-le ayudo su compañera, quien estaba en su detrás

-¿van a formar un club?-pregunto Eli, miró fijamente a ambas-¿ya tienen todos los requisitos?

-e-esto… sobre eso…-la primera que entro, una pelinegra de ojos carmín, se puso algo nerviosa-queríamos saber si se necesitan cumplir todos los requisitos

-¿acaso es una broma?-Eli se puso de pie molesta, para ella, ese par solo parecía un grupo de comediantes que trataban de tomarle el pelo

-¿y de que consiste su club?-pregunto Nozomi interesada, o eso aparentaba, quería llevarle la contra a Eli para jugar un rato con ella

-sobre ídolos-respondió la pelinegra, se acercó hasta la mesa mostrando un formulario completado, o al menos casi

-les faltan tres miembros para que este club sea oficial-Eli tomo la hoja-además están pidiendo mucho presupuesto, este club no tiene un objetivo en específico, tampoco veo como beneficiara a la institución al crearse

-pero…-la pelinegra trato de protestas, pero fue interrumpida por la rubia

-será mejor que olviden la idea de crear este club, no cumple con los requisitos y tampoco tiene un beneficio para el instituto

-¡no es justo!-reprocho la pelinegra-¿Cómo puedes decir que no tienen un beneficio?, esto está de moda en todas las instituciones, ¡me parece injusto esto!

-¡ya te di mi respuesta!-Eli levanto la voz-será mejor que se retiren

La pelinegra la miro molesta, no dijo nada, tomo su formulario y salió seguida de su amiga.

-fuiste muy ruda-Nozomi parecía molesta por su comportamiento

-soy la presidenta y yo decido que clubs se forman y que clubs ni, y este era totalmente inútil-la rubia parecía ofuscada, incluso parecía haber recordado algo desagradable lo cual la molesto mas

-creo que estás haciendo esto por algo personal, Elic…

-¡CALLATE!-Eli se puso de pie-¡déjame en paz!-tomo sus cosas y se fue. Nozomi soltó un suspiro, esa actitud solo causaba más interés en ella hacia esa rubia.

.

A la hora de almuerzo

-esa estúpida rubia, como se atreve a llamar así a las ídolos, ¡cómo!-desquitaba su enojo con una lata de jugo

-será mejor que te calmes Nico-chan, nya-su amiga estaba preocupada por ella, aunque en el fondo no quería ser idol, tampoco significaba que dejaría a su amiga sola

-aun no me daré por rendida, ¿no tienes amigas en tu clase que quieran ser ídolos, Rin?-la pelinaranja soltó un suspiro, esa pelinegra era muy obstinada

-lo siento, como apenas comenzaron las clases, no me hablo aun con todas, pero preguntare-la pelinegra no se veía satisfecha con su respuesta

-¿harás algo a la salida?

-¿Por qué? Nya-la pelinaranja ya se imaginaba que no sería nada bueno

-estaba pensando en entregar panfletos a la hora de salida

-mm… me gustaría Nico-chan pero…-la pelinaranja trato de pensar una excusa, pero justo recordó algo que le pidió su tutora- hoy se volvió a faltar una compañera, la tutora me pidió que le lleve mis apunte a Koizumi-san

-no te creo-la pelinegra la miro insistente, pero como la pelinaranja no cambio, y sabía que no mentía, termino creyéndole-está bien, entonces lo haremos otro día o… ya se, que tal si hoy en la tarde nos reunimos para preparar los panfletos y entregarlos mañana

-ya te dije que debo ir a la casa de una compañera nya

-lo hacemos después de eso-la pelinaranja soltó un suspiro

-ya que…-contesto con desgano, sino fuera porque eran amigas de la infancia no se abría metido en ese tipo de cosas.

.

-Eli, ¡estas roja!-Maki se alarmo al ver a su amiga, siempre se reunían detrás de su pabellón para almorzar con tranquilidad-¿Qué te paso?

-n-nada… *achis…-la rubia froto su nariz con una pañuelo, odiaba enfermarse, aunque siempre era por su propio descuido

-se resfrió por tanto trabajar-Umi se movió para darle espacio a la rubia para que se sentara-espero que hoy no vayas a trabajar

-no te preocupes… *achis… Umi, hoy no me toca a mí…-la rubia saco su almuerzo

-parece que algo te preocupa-Maki la miro fijamente. Eli sabía que era muy obvia para ellas

-si, hoy una chica quiso formar un club de ídolos y lo rechace, no cumple con los requisitos y con muchas cosas más… creo que perdí la cordura…

-te entendemos-Umi la toco del hombro-se como ves a las ídolos, y tal vez tengas razón, creo que no toman en serio las presentaciones

-gracias-sonrió la rubia a su amiga, sabía que podía confiar en ambas, además ella sabían porque no le agradaba las ídolos, hablar con ellas la tranquilizo en cierta forma.

.

-¿Qué tal tu día Nozomi-chan?-pregunto Kotori, ambas almorzaban atrás de su pabellón también

-tranquilo…-contesto dando un bocado a su almuerzo-por cierto, ¿Cómo es Elichi?

-¿Elichika?-pregunto la peligris

-si, ella-la peligris sonrió al notar que su amiga había tomado interés en la rubia

-parece que llamo tu atención Elichika-Nozomi no contesto, solo le dio una media sonrisa

-podría decirse que si, me parece alguien interesante

-pues es…-se quedó pensativa-no conozco mucho de su vida, solo que vive sola y trabaja para ella misma, solo eso

-mm… parece alguien interesante

-¿enserio te interesa?-pregunto curiosa, Nozomi no contesto, la peligris ya no insistió. Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Kotori recordó algo-¿ayer paso algo?

-parece que también lo notaste-la mayor se puso seria ya algo triste al recordarlo

-Elichika fue quien lo noto y me pregunto, por eso quería salir de duda-Nozomi se volvió a quedar en silencio, soltó un suave suspiro mientras veía el hermoso cielo

-ayer llamo mi padre-Kotori se preocupó, sabía lo que podría significar-no te preocupes, no paso mucho…

.

.

Eli llego a su departamento, ordeno sus cosas y se metió a la ducha, esta vez se bañó con agua tibia, ya que la tarde anterior se bañó con agua fría y probablemente por eso enfermo. Al momento de vestirse miro su ropa interior sonrojándose, cada vez que miraba su ropa recordaba a esa pervertida pelimorada, aún no había olvidado lo que le hizo, y jamás lo olvidaría, para colmo, la mayoría de sus prendas eran del mismo diseño.

Se vistió, pensó en ir a una farmacia y comprar alguna medicina pero al momento de salir de su departamento sonó el teléfono

-¿alo?-contesto dudosa

-hola Elichika, siento llamarte de forma repentina pero… ¡por favor, ven hoy!-casi podía escuchar los sollozos de la administradora

-¿paso algo?-pregunto preocupada, temía que dijera que le paso algo a alguna de sus compañera

-koizu volvió a enfermarse, esta con fiebre y… ¡por favor ven!...-Eli lo medito bien, deseaba decir que estaba mal pero nuevamente su orgullo le gano, además no quería dejar a la peligris si necesitaba su ayuda

-no te preocupes, iré en un momento-escucho un chillido al otro lado de la línea

-¡gracias, gracias, gracias Elichika!, ¡te pagare el doble, lo prometo!

-n-no es necesario...

Después de que la administradora se tranquilizara y colgara Eli arreglo sus cosas y se fue a su trabajo, antes de eso se miró en el espejo, ya no parecía tan cansada como en la mañana, sabía que se estaba exponiendo a empeorar su salud pero ya había aceptado.

Demoro un poco en llegar, cada paso que daba empezaba a sentirse cansada, para cuando llego al café su cabeza le dolía, empezaba arrepentirse de haber aceptado.

-¡gracias Elichika!-la piligris la tomo de las manos haciendo varias reverencias de agradecimiento

-n-no te preocupes… l-lo hago con gusto…-se fijó en Kotori, ella también usaba su ropa de maid, por lo general usaba otro tipo de ropa puesta que su trabajo era en caja-¿también trabajaras?

-si, otra maid también tuvo un problema así que estamos faltos de personal-bajo su vista-también el cocinero improvisado que contratamos falto hoy, tendremos que ingeniárnosla como podamos

-hare mi mejor esfuerzo-la rubia fue a cambiarse, mientras lo hacía casi perdió el equilibrio, el dolor en su cabeza estaba aumentando, sacudió su cabeza y se dio unas palmadas en el rostro tratando de calmar su malestar.

Como cada tarde, el trabajo fue extenuante, sobre todo porque no había cocinero, así que si alguno de los clientes pedía algún platillo las maid tenían que prepararlo por cuenta propia.

Las horas pasaron, y la condición de Eli solo empeoro, pero supo disimular su malestar, para su suerte ese día no estuvo muy lleno y tampoco fue la pervertida de la vicepresidenta, así que tuvo un día de trabajo tranquilo, si no fuera por su dolor de cabeza y que empezara a sentir calor.

-no puedo creer que hayamos sobrevivido-Kotori y Eli eran las únicas que quedaban, la peligris ya estaba cerrando el local, Eli siempre se quedaba con ella hasta el final para ayudarla en lo que hiciera falta-gracias por tu trabajo Elichika

-n-no hay *achis… de que…-contesto de forma débil

-¿estás bien?-Kotori la miro fijamente, había notado que la rubia parecía cansada pero con todo el ajetreo que hubo no pudo asegurarse si tenía algún problema

-s-si, no es nada… -evito la mirada de la peligris-¿llevo la basura?

-si, por favor…-Kotori trato de hablar pero Eli ya se había retirado dejándola con las dudas.

Eli saco la basura, la acomodo en su lugar, pero justo al momento de girarse sintió un fuerte mareo, empezó a ver borroso y todo le daba vueltas… llevo su mano a la cabeza, al hacerlo noto lo caliente que estaba su rostro, definitivamente se había sobre exigido y ahora venían las consecuencias

-mira lo que encontramos-escucho una voz burlona, por un momento pensó que sería Nozomi por el tono burlón, pero no, esa no era su voz. Trato de aclarar su vista encontrándose con unos orbes carmín-¡una maid!

-¿presidenta? Nya-Eli miro al costado de la primera chica, tardo en reconocerlas, eran las mismas que habían pedido la solicitud para forma el club de ídolos

-quien iba a imaginar que la tan popular Ayase Eli era una maid-la pelinegra la tomo del rostro mientras sacaba su celular-muchos querrán saber esto…

Eli trato de empujarla, moverse o al menos protestar pero su cuerpo no respondió, lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar… una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla…

-¿no me digas que estas llorando?-la pelinegra estuvo a punto de sacar una foto pero

-lo siento Yazawa-san pero…-alguien le arrebato su celular-tendrás que comprarte otro celular-sin decir más, el celular termino destruido contra el suelo

-¡COMO TE ATRE…!-la pelinegra no pudo terminar de hablar, lo último que vio fue un aura oscura y alguien apretando sus pechos…. ¡KYAAAA!

Eli estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, sus ojos le pesaban y sus piernas flaqueaban. Antes de caer fue retenida por alguien…

-creo que me debes una…-Eli levanto la vista, no pudo distinguir el rostro de quien la ayudo, su vista estaba nublada, _¿Kotori?,_ pensó-…Elichi~~…

Eli sintió una cálida mano acariciar su frente, cerró los ojos relajándose al contacto, esa voz era inconfundible, además ella era la única que la llamaba así

-gra… graci…as… Nozomi…-lo último que escucho fue una pequeña risa y un "no te preocupes Elichi"…

.

.

.

 _-¿un sueño?-_ pensó Eli incorporándose, miro a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, sus ojos aun le pesaban-¿Qué paso?...-se preguntó volviéndose acomodar en su cama y cerrando los ojos

-te desmayaste…-Eli abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer esa voz. Se incorporó asustada temiendo encontrar a la dueña de esa voz, miro de nuevo a su alrededor pero no había nadie

-¿lo imagine?-se preguntó en voz alta, miro por la ventana, estaba oscuro pero su lámpara de noche estaba prendida, así que esto la tranquilizo

-no, no lo imaginaste-Eli empezó a asustarse, volvió a escuchar la voz de esa pervertida pelimorada pero, ¿de dónde?-Elichi, eres muy lenta-escucho la voz de Nozomi a su costado, trago grueso, se giró lentamente encontrándose con esos hermosos orbes.

Nozomi estaba acostada su lado mirando burlona, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-¿ya te sientes mejor Elichi?-pregunto con inocencia. La rubia se puso azul…

-¡AAHH!-se paró de su cama, miraba con sorpresa y algo te temor a esa pelimorada, la cual estaba echada en su cama, con su pijama y esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba-¡¿Qué HACES ACA?!

-estaba cuidándote-se incorporó lentamente. Eli empezó a ponerse roja, ver a esa chica con uniforme ya le quedaba bien, pero verla con pijama… era otra cosa, la rubia pensó que aquello era un sueño, no podía ser real

-parece que aun tienes fiebre, Elichi-Nozomi se acercó a la rubia tocando su frente para comparar la temperatura

-…-Eli no fue capaz de contestar, simplemente se quedó sin habla, ¿y quién no lo estaría?

-por cierto, no te importa que me quede esta noche contigo, ¿verdad?-la rubia se preguntó cómo podría fingir tanta inocencia.

-…-trato de hablar, protestar, hacerle varias preguntas pero simplemente no pudo, se quedó paralizada viendo a esa pervertida y burlona pelimorada.

-parece que no tienes problemas-diciendo esto se volvió a acomodar en la cama de la rubia dándole espacio para que Eli se volverá a acostar…

Ese era realmente su fin, ya de por si era molesto tener a esa pelmorada molestándola las mañanas en el consejo estudiantil, dándole indirectas en la hora de descanso y almuerzo las veces que se encontraron, las horas de salida en el consejo estudiantil y por último en el café, pero no, ahora que sabía dónde vivía sería su verdadero infierno. Esa chica podría ir a molestarla las veces que quisiera… ¿Cómo termino así? Y peor aún, ¿Por qué permitía que esa chica tomara tantas libertades con ella?... ese día su vida dio otro giro… ¡definitivamente se vengaría!

.

.

.

 **Hasta aqu el cap de la semana, espero que les haya gustado ;)**

 **hasta pronto!**


	3. conociéndonos un poco mas

Otro infernal día comenzaba para cierta rubia, quien como cada día llegaba temprano a la academia de Otonokizaka

-buenos días Elichi~~-saludo con su típica voz cantarina la vicepresidenta. Eli le dio una rápida mirada para luego evadirla y tomar asiento-¿no me responderás al saludo, Elichi?-pregunto de forma inocente y dolida

-…¿ya has avanzado con el papeleo?-pregunto la rubia sin atreverse a verle la cara, ¿y cómo esperaba que reaccionara?, habían pasado la noche juntas, ¿Cómo pudo pasar?, la rubia sabía que su descuido trajo esto como consecuencia, para su suerte esa mañana ya no estaba la pelimorada, habría sido su martirio si al despertar se la hubiera encontrado durmiendo a su lado, era lo único bueno que sacaba de esa vergonzosa e incómoda situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿estas molesta porque pase la noche contigo?-sonrió de forma picara la mayor. Eli se tensó al escucharlo de la pelimorada, era lo último que quería, que se lo echara en cara

-s-será mejor que te apures con el papeleo-trato inútilmente de evadir el tema, sabiendo que eso no funcionaria

-no tienes que avergonzarte Elichi~-la rubia se giró a verla-disfrute cargarte y llevarte a tu departamento, así como disfrute cambiarte de ropa y arroparte, así que no hay problema, E-li-chi~~

Eli se quedó roja al caer en la cuenta de que eso paso, pues no se había preguntado cómo es que al despertar ya tenía su pijama y estaba en su cama, fue muy ingenua al no haberlo pensado antes

-p-p-p-¡PERVERTIDA!...-grito la rubia parándose y saliendo del aula, no podría ver a los ojos a esa pelimorada nunca más, como lo haría si su dignidad estaba por los suelos, su orgullo pisoteado, no sabía que sería peor, tener a esa pelimorada acosándola o mejor, preferir que el resto de la academia sepa de su trabajo, incluso esta última opción parecía más acertada que la anterior, ¡definitivamente odiaba a esa pelimoraada!

Eli no fue capaz de regresar al consejo estudiantil, se fue a su aula a esperar a que la campana sonara, era lo único que podía hacer en esas circunstancias, aunque… aun si no lo quería reconocer, esa pervertida la ayudo y no se lo agradeció como debería ser, no era propio de ella actuar así, pero esa chica la sacaba de quicio, si las cosas mejoraban podría considerar hablar con esa pelimorada y de paso averiguar que paso con esas otras dos chicas que la vieron de maid.

.

.

Llego la hora de descanso, Nozomi como cada día se reunió con Kotori para almorzar juntas

-Nozomi-chan, ¿Qué paso anoche con Elichika?-pregunto la peligris preocupada, lo único que supo es de Nozomi pidiéndole la dirección de la casa de la rubia y después esta se la llevo, el resto de la noche se sintió culpable por haber presionado a la rubia a que trabajara

-no te preocupes-sonrió la mayor, estaban caminando por los pasillos, por lo general almorzarían atrás de su pabellón pero la peligris pidió ir a la biblioteca porque tenía que hacer un trabajo-lleve a Elichi a su departamento y…-la mayor se cuestionó si contárselo o no

-¿y?-pregunto la peligris curiosa

-bueno, como vivía sola me preocupe, así que decidí pasar la noche en su departamento para asegurarme que estuviera bien-la peligris se quedó algo pensativa, pero no le veía nada de malo en eso, sabía que Nozomi era muy protectora y preocupada con personas cercanas a ella

-me alegra que Elichika te tenga como amiga…

.

-*achis…-Eli se froto la nariz después del repentino estornudo. Se ganó la mirada preocupada de sus dos mejores amigas

-Eli, ¿sigues resfriada?-pregunto Umi, con voz severa y preocupada

-uh?, n-no, claro que no-se excusó la rubia-ya estoy mejor, no se preocupen tanto

-si tú lo dices-Maki la miro aun de forma preocupada pero no insistió-por cierto, ¿Qué hacemos en la biblioteca?

-siento hacerla venir-se disculpó Umi algo avergonzada-lo que pasa es que me toco hacer un trabajo con una chica que no conozco mucho, quedamos hacerlo acá en la biblioteca y… bueno, ya saben…-la peliazul se sonrojo ligeramente

-¿te da vergüenza hacer grupo con una chica linda?-pregunto Eli de forma burlona, causando que el rubor de Umi aumentara

-¡E-Eli!-se quejó la peliazul avergonzada-no es linda… bueno… un poco…. p-pero no es por eso que me d-da ve-ver-vergu…

-siento hacerte esperara, Sonoda-san-Umi fue interrumpida por una peligris que se acercó a su mesa de trabajo. Umi se sonrojo hasta las orejas al reconocer esa voz, en cuanto a Eli y Maki decidieron tomar un libro y ponerse a leer, no querían hablar ni conocer a alguien extraña

-n-no espere mucho-Umi se paró de su asiento e hizo una reverencia-n-no te preocupes

-gracias-sonrió la peligris aumentando el nerviosismo en Umi

-ejem…-alguien se aclaró la garganta, Umi se percató de la acompañante de la peligris

-l-lo siento-volvió a hacer una reverencia-soy Sonoda Umi, un gusto-se presentó la peliazul algo preocupada

-un gusto, Tojo Nozomi-sonrió la pelimorada

Eli que hasta ese momento estuvo entreteniéndose con su libro, para no tener que participar en la conversación, se quedó paralizada al reconocer ese nombre y más esas voces. Lentamente levanto la cabeza encontrándose con su martirio de cada día, está la sonreía con diversión, Eli se puso azul

-¡Elichika!-por otro lado, Kotori se puso feliz de haberla encontrado-me alegra verte, ¿ya te sientes mejor?, estaba preocupada, siento lo de ayer-hizo un reverencia como disculpa.

Umi y Maki miraron curiosas a Eli, sobre todo Umi, ¿de dónde se conocían?, esta pregunta corría en la mente de ambas. Eli entro en pánico, no quería que sus amigas se enteraran de donde trabajaba, pero tampoco quería ser desconsiderada con Kotori.

-ara, Elichi, me alegra que ya estés bien-Eli se asustó más cuando Nozomi hablo-ayer después del consejo estudiantil te sentiste mal, Kotori-chan y yo estábamos preocupadas, nos sentimos culpables por haberte dejado ir sola

-eh?...-tardo en darse cuenta que Nozomi la estaba ayudando, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y seguirle el juego-s-si, y-ya me siento mejor, siento haberlas preocupado…

Kotori miro a Nozomi sin entender el porqué de la mentira, la mayor le dio un guiño a lo que la peligris entendió el mensaje, decidió ya no insistir.

-me alegra que ya estés mejor-Kotori se sentó al lado de Umi para empezar su trabajo. En cuanto a Nozomi, tomo un libro y se sentó al lado de Eli, a lo que la rubia se tensó. Maki prefirió excusarse diciendo que tenía que hacer algo, no le gustaba la multitud, aunque Eli quiso irse con ella, aún tenía muchas dudas de lo que paso la tarde anterior.

Pronto Umi y Kotori comenzaron su trabajo, les habían dejado hacer un trabajo a ambas porque ocupaban los primeros puestos de las alumnas de segundo, el trabajo consistía en hacer un proyecto sobre alguna problemática de la ciudad y como este afectaba a su instituto, no les fue difícil escoger alguna buena idea y comenzar a desarrollarla.

-mm… o-oye…-Eli llamo a Nozomi en voz baja, aparte de que no quería interrumpir a su amiga y jefa, tampoco quería que las escucharan

-te dije que no me llamaras "oye", lo dejare pasar una vez más-la mayor dejo su libro y la miro con una gran sonrisa-¿Qué se te ofrece Elichi~?-la rubia se sonrojo levemente

-….-evito verla directamente antes de preguntar-¿q-que paso ayer?

-mm-la pelimorada se quedó pensativa unos segundos-te desmayaste, te lleve a tu departamento y dormí contigo~~-sonrió con burla viendo el sonrojo de la presidenta

-n-no me refería a eso-su rostro comparaba al color del cabello de Maki, quien afortunadamente se había ido, sino la habría visto preocupada y habría insistido hasta escuchar una buena explicación, para su suerte, Umi también estaba algo distraída con Kotori

-solo jugaba, no pongas esa carita-Nozomi se tomó la libertad de acariciar la cabeza de la rubia como si fuera una niña pequeña-ayer cuando te desmayaste y te vieron esas chicas, les dije que no dijeran a nadie, como un favor para mí, no te preocupes, no se lo dirán a nadie-Nozomi escondió su sonrisa burlona y pervertida tras su otra mano-o sino les ira peor-Eli sintió cierto temor al ver esa mirada, prefirió no preguntar cómo fue que las convenció-después de que se fueran te lleve dentro del café, allí le pregunto a Kotori-chan tu dirección, ya te imaginaras como se puso, estaba preocupada, culpable y desesperada, ya sabes cómo se pone; después te lleve a tu departamento, y como no sería cómodo dormir con ropa de maid, te cambie y arrope-sonrió con inocencia la mayor-no es necesario que me agradezcas Elichi-continuo con la mirada y sonrisa burlona.

Eli se quedó pensativa, ciertamente le ayudo mucho, aunque no le gustaba el hecho de que la haya cambiado de ropa, su agradecimiento era mayor, ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera llegado?, a esas horas todas en el instituto se habrían enterado que era una maid. Soltó un pesado suspiro

-gracias por tu ayuda…Nozomi….-la pelimorada abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba eso, pensó que seguiría molesta y avergonzada, algo que le causaba diversión, pero ver su sincero agradecimiento provoco cierto cosquilleo en su interior

-ara-sonrió la vicepresidenta con un leve rubor-sigues causando más interés en mi

-uh?-Eli la miro confundida, pensó que se burlaría, en lugar de eso dijo algo extraño

-me alegra que me hayas llamado por mi nombre, Elichi~-la mayor se había acercado un poco al rostro de Eli, la cual instantáneamente se sonrojo, su calor ya había estado pasando, pero al notar el acercamiento volvió a ponerse roja-espero que lo sigas haciendo

-n-n-no te a-a-acostumbres… so-solo fue porque me a-a-a-ayu…dast…!kya!-Nozomi había soplado en su oído provocando que soltara un quejido. Eli se cubrió la boca y miro con vergüenza a todas a su alrededor, puesto que se ganó la mirada de todas las alumnas que allí estaban

-¿te pasa algo Eli?-pregunto Umi, se preocupó al ver el rostro rojo de su amiga, lo primero que pensó fue que algo le dolía y que tenía fiebre

-n-no te preocupes….-Eli se puso de pie-e-estoy bien…. v-voy al baño…

-voy contigo Elichi~~-Nozomi la siguió, aunque Eli no quería no pudo negarse, solo preocuparía más a Umi y Kotori, quien aún parecía sentirse culpable por lo del día anterior.

.

-Elichi, ¿estas molesta?-Eli caminaba con pasos apresurados por el pasillo, tratando de alejarse de la pelimorada

-¡tú qué crees!-contesto sin verla, apenas llego a los baños se encerró en uno de los cubillos

-Elichi-llamo Nozomi desde afuera, causando que la rubia se avergonzara y molestara más a la vez

-¿es necesario que me hables mientras estoy en el baño-se quejó la rubia indignada por el comportamiento de la vicepresidenta

-quería preguntarte algo-Eli no quiso contestar, sabía que no debía, se encerró en el baño para tener al menos unos minutos de tranquilidad y de paso calmarse por lo que acababa de pasar, pero sabía que la pelimorada seguiría insistiendo-Elichi, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-aun estando allí adentro, pudo escuchar la pequeña risilla que dejo escapar la mayor, ¡se estaba burlando de ella!

-¡ya vasta!-Eli salió del cubilo dando un portazo, se acercó a los caños a mojar su colorado rostro, por el reflejo del espejo pudo ver claramente la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía Nozomi

-¿ya acabaste?-pregunto con inocencia. ¡Rayos!, Eli se volvió a poner colorada al ver esa expresión fingida, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa y avergonzada con la presencia de esa pervertida?

Eli se giró a ver de frente a la pelimorada, se suponía que debía mostrar una imagen fría y seria, siempre ponía esa cara a la mayoría de sus compañeras como advertencia para que no se acercaran demás a ella, pero no funciono, esa chica frente a ella tenía algo, no lograba fingir cuando estaba frente a esa chica.

Nozomi al ver ese sonrojado rostro, y ese mohín en señal de molestia y vergüenza, no pudo evitar sonreír, seguía sintiendo curiosidad por esa rubia, podía ser alguien tan disciplinada, responsable, inteligente, seria, así como, alguien descuidad, deshonesta y… tierna, la rubia a la que tenía enfrente, ya no la veía como pura diversión, como fue al inicio, la veía de otra forma, solo que aún no descubría como describir ese sentimiento que la inundaba cada vez que la veía y se burlaba de ella

-¿Qué pretendes?-pregunto Eli, bajo un poco la vista, no pudo verla de frente, sentía como si esa pelimorada leyera sus pensamientos con solo una mirada, era algo extraño e incómodo, pero a la vez algo cálido

-estaba pensando en lo linda que eres cuando te pones así-sonrió de nuevo la mayor, dio un par de pasos hasta estar cerca de la rubia, con cuidado acaricio un mechón de cabello para luego ponerlo tras la oreja de la rubia, como lo imagino, esta no hizo nada, continuo con la vista baja mientras que sus mejillas tomaban más color-quiero jugar contigo a algo

-…-Eli levanto la vista lentamente hasta encontrarse con esos orbes turquesa que tanto le gustaban, aunque lo negara-¿jugar?

-este sábado será la actividad de puertas abiertas, quería que juguemos al concurso de disfraces-Eli la miro confundida, sin alcanzar a comprender el propósito de aquello-si Elichi gana podrá pedirme lo que quiera-esta vez Eli entendió lo que pretendía-si ganas podrás pedirme que deje de molestarte, o que ya no vaya al café, o lo que se te ocurra, pero si yo gano-Nozomi le dio una gran sonrisa lo cual alerto a la rubia-serás mi maid por un día

-eh?...-Eli se puso roja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cabeza empezó a votar vapor, incluso sintió que se desmayaría, ¿Cómo alguien podía pedirle algo tan pervertido?, eso haría un hombre, entonces ¿Por qué esa chica la quería como maid por un día?, ¿acaso le gustaba?, al preguntarse esto, la rubia sintió más calor, ya no era solo el rostro, sintió todo su cuerpo arder de vergüenza.

Sin pensárselo mucho, abrió el caño y volvió a mojar su rostro, su cabeza y si era posible todo su cuerpo.

-¿no te gusta la idea Elichi?-pregunto Nozomi, miraba con gracia aquello, aunque ver a la rubia así de avergonzada por su pedido, provocaba que el cosquilleo de su interior aumentara.

.

-se están tardando-Umi miro la hora, paso cerca de media hora desde que Eli y la amiga de la peligris se habían ido, tenía algunas preguntas para la rubia, como, ¿de dónde conocía a Kotori?, ¿Quién era esa pelimorada?, ¿Por qué estaba actuando extraño cuando hablo con esa chica?, entre otras cosas

-tal vez se fueron a almorzar juntas-Kotori también se estuvo preguntando dando estaría

-p-por cierto… Minami-san-Umi se sonrojo ligeramente al momento de hablar con la peligris

-¿Qué pasa Sonoda-san?-pregunto con una cálida sonrisa la menor. Umi sintió la calor aumentar en su rostro

-¿d-de que se conocen tú y Eli?-Kotori se quedó pensativa, cuestionándose si contarle que trabajaban juntas o no, recordó que Nozomi le dio un guiño como si no quisiera contarlo

-como es amiga de Nozomi-chan la conozco-contesto la peligris sintiéndose un poco mal por mentirle, pero era consiente que Eli mantenía en secreto su trabajo

-mm…-Umi se vio inconforme con esto-entonces, ¿Por qué le dijiste "Elichika"?

-eh?-Kotori se sorprendió que lo notara, no tenía escapatoria, pero no quería decir algo innecesario-en realidad… trabajamos juntas… lo siento, no quise mentirte-hizo una reverencia como disculpa, a lo cual la peliazul se sintió más culpable

-n-no es necesario que te disculpes, lo siento yo por hacerte tantas preguntas, perdona-esta vez fue Umi quien hizo la reverencia.

Ambas se vieron algo avergonzadas por la situación, se dieron una sonrisa como disculpa

-no fue mi intención acerté sentir mal

-no te preocupes-Kotori se sintió más tranquila-solo que, pensé que no me correspondía a mi decírtelo

-lo entiendo-sonrió comprensiva la peliazul-será mejor apurarse con el trabajo

-si-Kotori soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose más tranquila

-por cierto, ¿Quién es tu amiga?-pregunto Umi, ya que no recordaba el nombre, a pesar que se lo acabara de decir

-¿mi amiga?-Kotori se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta pero contesto- Nozomi, Tojo Nozomi, la vicepresidenta

-mm…¿!EH!?-Umi se preocupó al escucharlo, acababa de reconocer el apellido, era la rival de Eli antes de entrar al consejo estudiantil, pero, no recordaba que empezaran a llevarse bien, aunque no escucho muchas quejas de parte de Eli, solo que solía estará cansada por el trabajo del consejo estudiantil más su trabajo de medio tiempo, ¿acaso ahora eran amigas?, le pareció extraño, recordó como estaban hablando minutos atrás, podría decirse que se llevaban bien, incluso le pareció recordar que ella llamo a la rubia "Elichi"

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Kotori preocupada por el repentino grito

-s-sí, lo siento, creo que me sorprendí, solo eso…

.

.

.

Eli llego a su departamento, cansada como siempre, felizmente ese día no tenía trabajo, lo cual la reconfortaba, no tenía que ver esa tarde a esa pervertida pelimorada. Acomodo sus cosas, tomo un baño de agua caliente y se preparó la cena.

Opto por prepararse chocolate con algunas galletas que su abuela la había enviado hace poco. Era una tarde tranquila, si no fuera porque había accedido a jugar con Nozomi, ahora su principal preocupación era aquello, ese fin de semana seria la actividad de puertas abiertas, sino ganaba seria la esclava de la vicepresidenta por un día, no quería ni imaginar lo que esa pervertida tenía en mente, ¿Cómo es que la convenció?, cuando lo noto ya había aceptado, si, esa chica de hipnotisantes ojos turquesa se había salido con las suyas de alguna forma.

Eli estaba en su cocina tratando de pensar cómo salir de su incómoda situación, debía de haber alguna forma de eludir a esa pelimorada, mientras estaba metida en sus pensamiento, escucho el sonido del timbre, le pareció extraño, nadie solía visitarla, excepto Umi y Maki que lo hacían cuando tenían alguna salida los fines de semana, miro la hora, era un poco tarde para visitas.

-¿si?-abrió la puerta encontrándose con eso hermosos orbes turquesa que tanto la martirizaban-¿Nozomi?

-ara, pensé que ya no seguirías llamándome por mi nombre-contesto con una sonrisa-si hubieras apostado algo habría ganado, aún no termina la semana y ya me llamas por mi nombre, Elichi~~

-y-yo…-Eli no atinaba a decir algo coherente, sus ojos se posaron en lo que llevaba la pelimorada, tenía unos short lila claro, media blancas que le cubrían hasta los muslos, un polo blanco, y encima una casaca delgada color purpura-¿q-q-que haces acá?...-pregunto la rubia luego de salir de su sorpresa

-estaba de pasada por acá y quise visitarte, ¿no puedo?-pregunto con una juguetona sonrisa. La rubia se ruborizo ligeramente, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?, ¿dejarla pasar?, aunque era lo común, no se atrevía a hacerlo, aunque Nozomi ya conociera su departamento, incluso paso la noche allí, no lo creía correcto

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto fingiendo indiferencia a su visita. Nozomi sonrió ante su actitud, para el poco tiempo que llevaba con la rubia podía decir que la conocía.

-eso suena un poco descortés Elichi-la mayor hizo un leve mohín lo cual solo avergonzó más a la rubia-¿no me dejaras pasar?

Eli lo pensó dos veces antes de dar una respuesta, ya era de noche y hacia frio, seria descortés de su parte no hacerla pasar, pero lo último que quería era darle más confianza a esa pelimorada, al final tuvo que acceder a hacerlo.

Eli guio a Nozomi hasta la pequeña sala que estaba en la entrada. Nozomi miro a su alrededor, era muy ordenado y limpio, no había prestado mucha atención cuando paso la noche allí, era un lugar cálido y tranquilo, opuesto al suyo, el cual solo la hacía sentir sola.

-Elichi-comenzó Nozomi, después de unos minutos de estar en un incómodo silencio, al menos fue incómodo para Eli

-q-que pasa…-contesto la rubia evitando a toda costa mirar de frente a la mayor

-nada~~-contesto con una sonrisa tranquila la mayor, Eli casi se cae de cabeza al escuchar esa simple respuesta, pensó que fue por alguna razón más importante que un "nada"-vine para pasar el rato aquí, no te importa, ¿verdad?

-¿acaso estas…?-Eli se paró de su asiento molesta, dispuesta a correr a esa pervertida chica de su departamento

-no te molestes Elichi-Nozomi también se puso de pie y empezó a recorrerse el departamento-lo que pasa es que Sonoda-san y Kotori-chan están haciendo su trabajo en mi departamento, y como no quise ser mal tercio me vine para pasar el rato hasta que terminaran

-…¿eh?, ¿en tu departamento?-Eli se quedó confundida

-si, paso algo con la luz del departamento de Kotori-chan, creo que se quemó un fusible o algo así, el punto es que tuvieron que hacer su trabajo en mi departamento, al comienzo pensé que sería divertido burlarme de ambas, si entiendes a lo que me refiero~~-Eli se quedó en las mismas, confundida y sin entender por qué de todos los lugares de los que podría ir tenía que ser su departamento

-n-no entiendo…-Eli siguió con la mirada a la mayor, la cual se estuvo caminando por la sala hasta detenerse frente a un retrato, el cual era un paisaje de Rusia

-parece que Sonoda-san y tu son un par de densas, me pregunto si Nishikino-san también lo es-Nozomi volvió su atención a la rubia, no la sorprendió ver su rostro de duda, no parecía entender a lo que se refería

-le di algunas indirectas a Sonoda-san por que no despegaba su mirada de Kotori-chan, se puso roja, y luego actuó como tú, de forma tsunder

-Eh?...-Eli se puso algo seria, aunque esto último llamo su atención, si Umi y Kotori estaban juntas, sería inevitable que la peliazul preguntara de que se conocía ella y la peligris, le diría que trabajaban juntas como maid, ese sería su fin, aunque confiaba en que Umi no se lo dijera a nadie, el problema sería el hecho de que ella sintiera que no le tenía confianza, y no era esa la razón por la que no le dijo donde trabajaba, sino, que no pudo decírselo tanto a ella como a Maki porque le daba vergüenza, ¿Cómo la chica más popular de Otonokizaka era una maid?, temía que se burlaran de ella, aunque sería poco probable seguía teniendo temor, así como que la imagen que tuvieran de ella cambiara.

-no te preocupes, Kotori-chan ya le dijo que trabajaban juntas, pero no le dijo en que consistía el trabajo, además Sonoda-san tampoco insistió-Eli se quedó con los ojos abiertos, ¿acaso esa chica era bruja?, ¿Cómo rayos sabía todo lo que pensaba?, ¿sería psíquica?

-no soy psíquica Elichi~~-Nozomi salió de la sala adentrándose a la cocina, dejando a una rubia sorprendida y algo asustada, empezaba a creer que Nozomi si leía la mente.

Eli siguió con pasos inseguros a Nozomi, cuando entro a la cocina, encontró a la mayor preparando algo, estaba picando algunas verduras, en la hornilla ya había algo cocinando

-¿Qué… haces?-pregunto, aun sin creerse que Nozomi tendría que pasar un rato allí, ¿porque no simplemente la echaba?, simple, no podía

-te preparo la cena, Elichi~~

-no es necesario-Eli iba a pagar la hornilla pero, al momento de acercarse percibió un agradable y dulce olor, sin notarlo, un rastro de saliva se asomó de sus labios

-parece que alguien tiene hambre-Eli reacciono al escuchar la típica risilla burlona de la mayor-será mejor que esperes un poco mas-Nozomi seco sus labios con una servilleta.

Al final Eli acepto que le cocinara, no podía negar que olía realmente bien, Nozomi le había pedido que preparara la mesa para que cenaran juntas, Nozomi había llevado también algunos pastes, aunque las galletas que le mando su abuela desde Rusia eran ricas, su debilidad eran los pasteles de chocolate, los cuales trajo Nozomi, dejaría las galletas para otro día.

-ya estas Elichi~~-Eli quien estuvo en su habitación esperando impaciente, apareció como rayo en la cocina, se puso roja al notar su infantil comportamiento, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan delicioso, estaba acostumbrada a las comidas rápidas, sopas instantáneas, algo de jugo, café o sándwiches.

-ara, parece que Elichi tiene mucha hambre-Nozomi sirvió la cena, había preparado estofado, pero era diferente a lo habitual, tenía un olor más dulce

-n-no empieces a molestar-Eli hizo un puchero, mientras esperaba a que Nozomi terminara de servir la cena y se acomodara, lo cual le hizo preguntar, ¿Cómo terminaron de nuevo así?, se odiaba por no lograr evitar a esa pelimorada, pero ahora que se fijaba bien, no parecía ser tan odiosa como creía, ciertamente era molestosa, un poco pervertida y burlona, pero verla hacer la cena, servirla, la hizo verla de forma maternal, tenía una aura madura y a la vez misteriosa, parecía ser alguien interesante pero a la vez normal, era difícil de describirla, en pocas palabras la describiría como alguien… especial.

-…itadakinazu…-ambas juntaron las manos agradeciendo la cena

-rico~~-por un momento Eli olvido que Nozomi estaba con ella, ni siquiera noto en que momento había devorado su cena, cuando lo noto Nozomi la miraba con una sonrisa divertida

-¿quieres más Elichi?-pregunto Nozomi mientras se ponía de pie y recogía su plato

-n-no…-Eli miro al lado opuesto avergonzada, siempre terminaba así, siendo burla de la mayor, aunque esta vez fue su culpa por sus malos modales, y no es que no supiera comportarse en la mesa, pero aquello estaba realmente delicioso

-eres muy orgullosa Elichi-haciendo caso omiso, la mayor le sirvió otro plato

-y-ya te dije que no quería-la rubia la miro de forma infantil. Nozomi acaricio su cabeza, ya había tomado costumbre hacerlo, lentamente se acercó hasta el oído de la rubia y susurro

-si Elichi no se lo come me obligara a castigarla-esto, en otras circunstancias abrió molestado o asustado a la rubia, pero esta vez la avergonzó, su rostro se puso colorado en cuestión de segundos

-q-que…-Nozomi acaricio un poco más su cabeza antes de volver a su lugar

-¿desde cuándo vives sola Elichi?-la rubia se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta personal, pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar contestar

-hace seis meses-contesto dando un bocado a su cena, también le corría la duda a ella, por lo que dijo la pelimorada parecía que también vivía sola

-mm… ¿y-y… t-tú?-se atrevió a preguntar, aunque algo le decía que no debía interactuar mucho con la pelimorada

-hace un año-contesto con una leve sonrisa, algo que causo curiosidad y preocupación en la rubia, la mayor parecía triste-por cierto Elichi, ¿desde cuando trabajas con Kotori-chan?

-…hace seis meses-contesto dudosa. La mayor se puso de pie para llevar su plato al lavadero, lavo el plato y lo dejo en su lugar

-entonces, eres independiente desde hace seis meses-la pelimorada volvió a sentarse-¿Por qué vives sola?

-…-esta vez Eli lo pensó bien, si contarle o no sus razones-estás haciendo muchas preguntas…

-quiero conocerte un poco más Elichi-susurro la mayor, aunque era consiente que Eli la escucho. La rubia la miro fijamente, no entendía el objetivo de aquello, el sonido del celular de la mayor la saco de sus pensamientos, le había llegado un mensaje

-Elichi, ¿puedo quedarme un rato más?-las preguntas de la mayor siempre eran con tono burlón, pero esta vez parecía estar preocupada

-…n-no hay problema…-Eli termino su segundo plato de estofado, como hizo antes Nozomi, llevo su plato al lavadero, lo lavo lentamente, no tenía prisa en regresar a la mesa.

Cuando termino, regreso, al momento de tomar asiento, miro a Nozomi leer un mensaje que por lo visto le acababa de llegar, tenía una expresión seria, preocupada, incluso algo molesta

-¿e-estas bien?-pregunto Eli, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad y preocupación, le inquietaba ver a la pelimorada así de preocupada en lugar de burlona

-uh?...lo siento-Nozomi guardo su celular, apagándolo en el acto-parece que todavía demoraran, qué te parece si jugamos a algo

-¿jugar?-la miro con desconfianza-no quiero

-Elichi no seas aguafiestas-Nozomi se volvió a parar acercándose al sitio de la rubia-si aceptas te dare mi pastel, desde hace rato que lo devoras con la mirada

-n-no es cierto…-Eli volvió a apartar la mirada, pero sentir la cálida mano de Nozomi sobre su cabeza la hicieron estremecer y avergonzar

-Elichi…-Nozomi se inclinó hasta su rostro. Eli se giró a verla, encontrándose con el rostro de Nozomi a solo unos escasos centímetros de distancia de su rostro, podía sentir su cálida respiración, su fresco aliento, tenía una mejor vista de los hermosos orbes de Nozomi-… me gustas…-diciendo esto, la mayor le dio un corto beso en su mentón, rozando parte de los labios de la rubia

Eli se quedó callada, paralizada y sorprendida no supo cuánto tiempo le tomo reaccionar, cuando lo hizo su rostro se puso rojo, Nozomi ya no estaba, por un momento pensó que aquello fue un sueño, pero ver los dos trozos de pastel a su lado la hicieron reaccionar.

Salió de la cocina, primero fue a su dormitorio, ¿en qué momento desapareció esa pelimorada?, no la encontró allí, luego fue a su habitación de tareas, tampoco la encontró, empezó a cuestionarse que tal vez ya se había ido, al momento de pasar por el pasillo para regresar a la cocina, la puerta del baño se abrió sobresaltándola

-Elichi, ¿ya reaccionaste?-pregunto de forma juguetona mientras acariciaba su cabeza-pensé que te desmayaste sentada solo por un besito~~

Eli aparto la mano de su cabeza, estaba un poco molesta porque se burlara de ella

-¿ya terminaste de burlarte?-esta vez la miro con enojo-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-tengo que decirte lo que hacía en el baño-la miro con inocencia, Eli se sonrojo un poco, pero pronto su enojo aumento-me estaba escondiendo, que pensabas Elichi-la rubia ya no aguanto sus burlas, en realidad estaba algo molesta porque la había besado, y la había hecho sentir algo extraño en su interior, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante cualquier gesto de la pelimorada, tenía miedo de empezar a sentir algo que no debía por esa pervertida, por eso opto por lo más razonable en esas circunstancias, molestarse con la mayor

-será mejor que te retires-dijo de forma seca y claramente molesta, no le dio tiempo a responder, se encerró en su habitación.

A los pocos minutos escucho el sonido de la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, supuso que ya se habría marchado. Se sentía un poco mal por haberla echado de esa forma, pero le molestaba que jugara con ella, le dio un beso y dijo que le gusta…

Se hecho en su cama, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, reconocía que no debió actuar así, el timbre de su celular la hicieron reaccionar

-¿alo?, ¿Umi?

-…¿esta Nozomi-chan contigo?-escucho la voz de Kotori, se escuchaba algo agitada y preocupada

-¿eh?, ¿Kotori-san?...

-¿¡está contigo!?-pregunto algo alterada, jamás la había escuchado así, siempre uso un tono suave y tierno de voz

-n-no… se acaba de ir…

-¡detenla!, ¡que no venga!...

-¿q-que…?, pero…

-su padre ha venido a su depar…ta…ento… que… no venga por esta… n-noch…e…-la llamada se cortó, esto la descoloco un poco, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué Kotori estaba tan preocupada?, supuso que Umi aun estaría con ella, puesto que la llamo de su celular…

Que se supone que haría, sabía que debía ser algo importante, pero ¿Qué debía hacer?, salió de su habitación, en la entrada ya no estaban los zapatos de Nozomi, se había ido. No supo por qué actúa así, cuando lo noto, ya había salido de su departamento corriendo, no tenía idea de por dónde empezar, cerca de allí había un parque, decidió empezar por allí, aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que haya vuelto a su hogar, pero no tenía idea de donde seria, sino la encontraba en el parque llamaría a Kotori.

Llego en solo unos minutos al parque, camino por la zona, iba a llamar cuando… escucho el sonido del agua, como si alguien lanzara una piedra, estaba un poco oscuro y esto la asusto, pero decidió confirma quien era, se acercó lentamente hacia unos arbustos, se abrió camino entre estos, y ante sus ojos, la imagen de una bella chica sentada en la orilla del pequeño pozo, estaba lanzando algunas piedras al pozo, el brillo de la luna en el agua le daba una esencia un poco más mística, por un momento pensó que aquello era irreal.

-No-Nozomi…-la nombrada la miro al momento de reconocer su voz

-¿Elichi?...-la miro con sorpresa, luego le dio una cálida sonrisa-ara, no pensé que vendrías a buscar…-Eli la abrazo sin dejarla terminar, aunque sonriera podía ver sus ojos tristes y cristalinos, estuvo llorando

-¿Qué está pasando?...-la rubia se separó un poco. Nozomi la miro con sorpresa, una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas, sin dudarlo, la rubia la limpio con su mano-¿Qué paso Nozomi?...

-…-esta era la primera vez que Nozomi no contesto, bajo la vista-… nada…

-ven-Eli la ayudo a pararse, la tomo de la mano y guio de vuela a su departamento

.

.

-¿alo?-Eli ya había regresado a su departamento, decidió llamar a Kotori para confirmarle que Nozomi estaba bien, aunque aún no entendiera lo que pasaba-si… esta acá…. No se preocupen… no hay problema… se quedara acá…

Eli cortó la llamada, miro a Nozomi, tenía la mirada baja y perdida, como esa tarde en el café, parecía preocupada

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto sin darse rodeos

-ara, Elichi es muy desconsiderada-Nozomi levanto la vista dándole una pequeña sonrisa-podrías esperar a que me sienta mejor

-no te andes con rodeos-se sentó a su lado, con cuidado rodeo a Nozomi en sus brazos y la atrajo a su cuerpo-si quieres llorar lo puedes hacer…

-uh?...-Nozomi levanto la vista, la rubia le dio una sonrisa comprensiva

-parece que también tienes problemas familiares-fue la primera vez que Eli se atrevió a acariciar el cabello de la mayor, era suave y sedoso, esto pareció tranquilizar a Nozomi, se había aferrado a la menor comenzando a sollozar…

-…E-Elichi…-susurro Nozomi sin poder contener su dolor. Jamás había podido expresar lo que sentía, ni siquiera Kotori sabia la razón por la que ella tenía problemas con su padre, nadie lo sabía y nunca trato de hacerle saber a alguien sus problemas, pero esa noche cambiaron las cosas, tal vez porque no podía seguir ocultándolo, o porque Eli estaba preocupada por ella, o porque tal vez al sentir la calidez y comprensión de Eli, así como su preocupación le hicieron darse cuenta que ella también la quería y estaría dispuesta a escuchar sus problemas…

.

.

-gracias por haberme escuchado… Elichi…-Nozomi se apegó más a la rubia, ambas estaban acostadas en la cama de la menor

-n-no es necesario que… estés tan cerca…-Eli trato de mantener su distancia pero ya estaba al borde de la cama

-¡Elichi!...-Nozomi de pronto se abrazó al torso de la rubia acurrucándose en sus brazos-…me gustas…zz

-e-eh?!-Eli se puso roja, la miro llena de vergüenza por lo que dijo, pero, al momento de mirarla algo la sorprendió-… ¿ _s-se durmió?...-_ pensó, trato de acomodarse mejor sin despertar a la pelimorada, quien dormía plácidamente _-¿Cómo pudo dormirse tan pronto después de lo que dijo?-_ se preguntó. Soltó un suspiro cansado, la contemplo unos minutos antes de sentir sueño.

Aun se sentía sorprendida por lo que Nozomi dijo de su padre, quien iba a imaginar que provenía de una familia adinerada, su madre murió cuando apenas tenía cinco años, y su padre, el año anterior quiso volverse a casar obligando a Nozomi vivir con ellos, no conforme con eso… la comprometió con un completo extraño solo por su dinero…era increíble que Nozomi haya podido enfrentarse a su padre, no tenia a nadie que la apoyara...

-mm…-Nozomi se removió, parecía que tenía una pesadilla-…Elichi…-susurro entre sueños, aferrándose con más fuerza. Eli llevo su mano hasta la cabeza pelimorada de la mayor, con algo de duda la acaricio, pronto Nozomi dejo de removerse. Verla tan vulnerable la hacía sentir responsable de ella, había descubierto algo de esa chica, la imagen que tenia de ella cambio un poco

-…chi~~…-Nozomi entreabrió los ojos-…frio…

-¿t-te hace frio?-Nozomi asintió despacio, Eli se apegó un poco más, pero Nozomi la soltó del agarre en que la tenía e hizo que los brazos de la rubia la rodearan, luego, volvió aferrarse a torso de la menor, dejando a una acalorada rubia quien estaba roja de vergüenza por la posición en la que se encontraban

-…gr-gracias… chi~…-Nozomi volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida

Eli no pudo dormir tan rápido como ella, parecía una inocente niña cuando dormía, pero cuando desperraba era una completa pervertida, sentía que se estaba aprovechando de ella… la rubia se fijó en el rostro de la mayor, sus mejillas sonrojadas sobresaltaban por la piel clara de la mayor, sus labios rozados estaban entreabiertos…

- _n-no mires…-_ se reprochó la rubia- _…ahora yo parezco una pervertida… pero… ¿Por qué siento esto cuando la veo?..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hola a todos, siento la demora en mis fic, pero, he estado en exámenes y exposiciones estas últimas semanas, además, se suponía que esta semana sería la última, pero ahora han decidido que terminaremos en enero :c las clases, dudo que pueda actualizar hasta entonces, pero tratara de actualizar un cap, al menos antes de que termine el año, pero no prometo mucho u.u**

 **También quería disculparme, estuve jugando con mi cel, quise comentar en una historia y accidentalmente escribí en este fic, :c mi cel es un engaño :c, si alguien sabe cómo borrar un comentario se lo agradecería mucho, aparte, algunos siguen insistiendo sobre el lemon de "nuestro comienzo", si la mayoría desea uno lo hare, (aunque yo no lo escribiré, una escritora "x", se ofreció a hacerlo por mi), si desean uno entonces la escritora estará dispuesta a hacerlo :3**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir este fic, y me disculpo una vez más por el retraso y error n.n**

 **Hasta pronto! :3**


	4. Ama vs Maid

Eli empezaba a despertar, sentía que algo cálido en sus brazos se movía, pronto dejo de sentir esa calidez, aun semidormida, palmeo sobre la cama hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, sin mucho problema volvió aferrarse a ese cuerpo cálido…

-mm…Elichi…-escucho una voz familiar, abrió un poco los ojos encontrándose con unos hermosos y brillantes orbes turquesa, se sonrojo al notar lo cerca que estaba a su rostro la dueña de tan hermosas esmeraldas

-n-no…!NOZOMI!-Eli se separó, notando que a lo que se había aferrado segundos atrás había sido el cuerpo de la mayor

-buenos días Elichi-saludo la pelimorada, con su usual voz cantarina, una sonrisa brillante que fácilmente opacaría al sol, su mirada tierna y sincera que contraería hasta el corazón más frio, sus labios tan brillantes que competían con el color natural de una fresa silvestre, su piel tan clara y tersa… por unos segundos dejaron a Eli, por así decirlo, embobada por la apariencia de Nozomi, no podía negar que la alegro el hecho que ella haya sido la primera persona que viera al momento de despertar, aunque claro, jamás lo reconocería

-¿q-que haces…?-pregunto evitando tener algún contacto visual, sus mejillas habían tomado color.

-quería levantarme, pero Elichi no me soltaba y creo que termine despertándote-dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo. Las mejillas de la rubia tomaron más color al percatarse de esto

-f-fue tu culpa… por dormir tan cerca de mí-trato inútilmente de excusarse, a lo cual la mayor sonrió de forma juguetona. Se acercó nuevamente al rostro de la rubia

-entonces fue mi culpa que me abrazaras con tanta fuerza, en tal caso no me siento culpable de ello-su rostro estaba demasiado cerca al de Eli, quien quedo hipnotizada, como siempre le pasaba cada vez que Nozomi la miraba fijamente-sino, me sentiría feliz… Eli…chi~-Eli entreabrió los labios al sentir el cálido aliento de la mayor chocar con estos, inconscientemente fue cerrando los ojos a medida que Nozomi se acercaba.

Los orbes turquesa de Nozomi adquirieron un brillo en especial, al igual que la rubia empezó a cerrar los ojos, pero cuando sus labios ya casi se tocaban, Nozomi se separó algo aturdida y confundida de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, y para su mayor sorpresa Eli no había hecho nada para apartarla

-ara…-le dio su usual sonrisa juguetona, aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver más tierna y avergonzada-Elichi me tienta mucho…-diciendo esto se levantó de la cama, camino a pasos lentos hasta la puerta, y antes de desaparecer completamente por esta dio una rápida mirada a Eli, quien seguía sin reaccionar después de ese casi beso que se dieron-cualquier día de estos te lo daré…- diciendo esto desapareció completamente.

.

Eli, luego de salir de su sorpresa, decidió ir a alistarse, percatándose que Nozomi no estuviera escondida en alguna parte del baño, imagino que se habría ido a la sala, o tal vez ya habría regresado a su departamento. Trato de apurarse, puesto que había estado tan cómoda durmiendo al lado de la pelimorada que durmió más de lo debido.

Cuando termino su baño, se cambió allí y alisto para el instituto. Había salido del baño e iba tranquilamente a su habitación, cuando, al momento de abrir la puerta se quedó boquiabierta con los ojos como platos y la cara roja. Ante ella estaba Nozomi, quien solo estaba en ropa interior, afortunadamente o tal vez mala suerte, ya se estaba poniendo su blusa del uniforme, así que no llego a ver la parte superior, pero tuvo una perfecta vista de la parte inferior de la mayor

-q-que…-dio un paso atrás perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sentada. Nozomi se había percatado de su presencia al momento que la rubia cayó al suelo.

-ara, Elichi ¿no te enseñaron a tocar?-pregunto con inocencia, cierto tono de vergüenza pero con su fiel sonrisa juguetona y pervertida-te perdono por esta vez-diciendo esto le dio la espalda para luego seguir vistiéndose.

Eli reacciono al cabo de unos minutos, cuando a Nozomi solo le faltaba el saco. Con movimientos temblorosos, la rubia se puso en pie metiéndose al baño lo más pronto que pudo. Su cara estaba ardiente, su corazón latía a mil, sus manos y piernas temblaban, su respiración estaba pesada y agitada a la vez.

-¡PERVERTIDA!-grito desde el baño, llevándose las manos al rostro tratando de no pensar en el cuerpo semidesnudo de la mayor, pero en el fondo sabía que le hubiera gustado ver más.

Mientras tanto, Nozomi ya había terminado de alistarse, arreglo su largo cabello en sus típicas coletas bajas, después de esto. Salió de la habitación en busca de su rubia preferida. No podía negar que le gustaba burlarse de la pobre e inocente presidenta quien solo era víctima de sus burlas.

Escucho el sonido del agua corriendo, imagino que su "Elichi" estaría demasiado avergonzada como para verla en ese momento. Decidió esperar en la cocina a que se calmara, de paso que servía el desayuno, estaba segura que con lo lenta que era la rubia aún no había notado que ella ya había preparado el desayuno, después de todo, cada día su interés aumentaba por esa rubia, un tanto tsunder, torpe, pero muy linda y tierna.

.

Eli y Nozomi caminaban a la par, era aún temprano, aun así, la rubia trato de apresurar el paso, al ser la presidenta y vicepresidenta no era correcto llegar tan tarde, aunque faltara mucho para el inicio de clases.

-¿estás bien, Elichi?-pregunto la mayor, con esa mirada tranquila, relajada y un poco juguetona. La rubia la miro de reojo para luego apartar la vista fingiendo no haberla escuchado, la razón, aun no olvidaba lo que vio esa mañana-Elichi, no me ignores-hizo un tierno mohín que solo provoco que el sonrojo de Eli aumentara

-d-deja de molestar-se quejó la menor evitando verla a toda costa, sabía lo que equivaldría verla de frente. Aun rondaba cierta duda en la cabeza de la menor, Nozomi estaba demasiado tranquila a comparación de la noche anterior, era como si no hubiera pasado nada, era consiente que tal vez la mayor solo fingía para no preocuparla, pero esto la preocupaba más.

-estoy tranquila porque Elichi fue muy amable conmigo-la rubia no se sorprendió mucho que Nozomi contestara a su pregunta sin tener que decirla, debía reconocer que había una extraña conexión entre ellas que las unía- Elichi, ¿contestaras a mi pregunta?

-uh?-la rubia la miro curiosa-¿Cuál pregunta?-Nozomi la miro unos segundos en silencio para luego hacer un mohín

-Elichi tonta, lo que tienes de linda lo tienes de densa-la pelimorada soltó un suspiro en resignación- de todas formas… así me gustas…

-eh?..-Eli la miro aun sin entender, hasta que un pequeño recuerdo llego a su mente-" _Elichi… me gustas_ "…-las mejillas de la rubia se pusieron más coloradas al recordar estas palabras, ¿acaso se refería a eso cuando decía que no contesto a su pregunta?

-ara, parece que ya te diste cuenta-Nozomi detuvo su andar, provocando que la rubia también parara. Con movimientos lentos Nozomi acaricio el rostro de la rubia, para lentamente bajarlos por su cuello, todo esto mientras la veía fijamente provocando que la rubia se perdieran en sus hermosos orbes esmeralda. Eli se estremeció al sentir los dedos de la mayor pasar por su cuello y luego… ¿ajustar su listón?-deberías de ajustar bien tu listón, podría desprenderse…-diciendo esto le dio una rápido beso en el cuello. Eli estaba paralizada, su cabeza botaba vapor y no atinaba a decir algo coherente.

Ahora que se fijaba bien en Nozomi, noto que esta no tenía puesto su listón, preguntándose otra cosa, la noche anterior había ido con ropa simple, sin embargo esa mañana ya tenía puesto su uniforme, o se lo estaba poniendo cuando la descubrió.

-¿t-tu listón?...-logro articular la rubia luego de salir de su trance, enserio que los ojos de la mayor eran hipnóticos, la palarizaban y tonteaban con facilidad

-esta mañana regrese a mi departamento-Nozomi retomo su andar, su expresión se puso un poco seria pero trato de disimularlo pero no fue lo suficiente como para convencer a Eli-… cogí mi ropa y me regrese a tu departamento para desayunar juntas… creo que por la rapidez olvide traer mi listón, dudo que alguien lo note…

-¿Qué paso anoche?-pregunto la rubia preocupada. La mayor bajo la vista meditando como debía empezar, aunque ni ella misma sabía lo que paso en la noche, la que podría saber era Kotori…

-¡NOZOMI-CHAN!-Kotori se había acercado corriendo al par, apenas Nozomi estuvo a su alcance la abrazo preocupada-¿estás bien?, ¿te paso algo anoche?, ¿tu padre fue a buscarte?...-empezó a enumerar preguntas, dejando un poco atónitas a las de tercero

-s-será mejor que te calmes Kotori-san-Eli trato de tranquilizarla. A unos pasos más atrás la rubia diviso a una de sus mejores amigas, Umi iba a paso apresurado como si tratara de alcanzar a alguien

-¿Eli?-la miro curiosa la peliazul

-buenos días Umi-saludo la rubia confundida también de verla por ahí tan temprano-¿Qué haces acá?

-vino conmigo-contesto Kotori ya más tranquila, se había dado cuenta que Nozomi estaba bien así que no tenía caso preocuparse demás

-¿Qué paso anoche?-pregunto Nozomi a la peligris, aunque se sentía un poco incomoda el que Umi y Eli escucharan, aunque quieran o no fueron implicadas en su problema.

-creo que…-Kotori también miro incomoda a la rubia y peliazul-te lo diré después

.

-¿Qué paso anoche?-pregunto Eli a Umi, ambas se habían reunido unos minutos a la hora de descanso, después Umi tendría que ir con Kotori a seguir haciendo su trabajo, en cuanto a Eli, tenía que regresar al consejo estudiantil para preparar todo para la actividad de puertas abiertas

-anoche…mm-Umi medito bien en lo que diría-estábamos en el departamento de Tojo-san, de pronto se escucharon algunos fuertes golpes, pensamos que sería Tojo-san, Minami-san fue quien abrió la puerta y… un hombre entro empujándola, empezó a grita diciendo "donde esta", "ya no seguirá escapando" "más le vale venir conmigo" entre otras cosas, Minami-san aprovecho a que el hombre buscaba en el departamento para enviarles un mensaje. Luego se puso violento, así que salí al frente, no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba pero me molesto que nos gritara, encima empujo a Minami-san, lo amenace con llamar a la policía, Minami-san llamo a alguien, creo que fuiste tú ¿no?

-si, ayer la note un poco tensa luego de recibir un mensaje…-bajo un poco la cabeza al recordar que la había echado de su departamento, fue demasiado cruel de su parte, aunque no supiera las razones no debió haberla tratado así

-¿paso algo?-pregunto la peliazul percatándose de la mirada triste y culpable de la rubia-pareces preocupada

-…no, nada-soltó un pesado suspiro mientras volvía su vista al frente-¿no pasó nada más?

-no, cuando Minami-san llamo diciendo que era la policía el hombre se fue-esta vez fue ella quien soltó un suspiro-ordenamos lo que pudimos y continuamos el trabajo en mi casa, por eso llegamos juntas…-las mejillas de Umi se sonrojaron ligeramente-… pasamos la noche en mi casa…

-mm…-Eli cambio su expresión a una burlona-¿y no pasó nada?-pregunto con tono burlón y pícaro, pronto su expresión cambio al recordar que su mejor amiga había pasado la noche con su jefa, se pudo haber enterado de su trabajo.

Umi al comienzo se sonrojo por la indirecta de Eli, pero al notar su preocupación se sintió más tranquila

-no te preocupes, solo me dijo que trabajaban juntas-sonrió de forma comprensiva a la rubia, quien bajo la vista sintiéndose un poco mal por no contarle a su amiga

-lo siento, te lo diré cuando…

-no es necesario que te obligues, sea lo que sea debes tener tus razones para no decirnos-ambas se dieron una sonrisa confortante, era por eso que para Eli era su mejor amiga la peliazul, al igual que Maki, ambas no le pedían explicaciones si no las quería dar, la comprendían y aceptaban.

-gracias Umi

-no hay de que-Umi miro la hora-ya debo reunirme con Minami-san, nos vemos después.

Diciendo esto se fue dejando a la rubia un poco pensativa, en la mente de la mayor solo estaba esa pervertida pelimorada, aunque ahora ya no le parecía esa chica despreocupada, molestosa y pervertida, y con lo que se enteró la noche anterior, por alguna razón la alegro. En su interior había una gran contradicción, primero estaba preocupada por estarse volviendo muy cercana a esa chica pelimorada, pero por otro se sentía feliz de conocerla un poco más.

Decidió ya no pensar en ello y regresar al consejo estudiantil, faltaban dos días para la actividad de puertas abiertas, y a la vez dos días en lo que se determinaría su futuro, había hecho una apuesta con Nozomi en la carrera de trajes, tenía que ganar a como dé lugar, si ganaba podía vengarse de todas las humillaciones que Nozomi le hizo pasar y si perdía recibiría otra humillación, ser su maid por un día, no quería ni pensar en ello.

.

-así que eso paso anoche-Nozomi soltó un suspiro, lleno de culpabilidad y tristeza-siento haberte metido en problemas Kotori-chan, no fue mi intención

-no te preocupes, somos amigas y nos ayudamos-le dio una sonrisa tranquila-¿Qué harás ahora?, él ya sabe dónde vives, vendrá a buscarte otro día y… lo siento, no se como ayudarte-Kotori bajo la vista sintiéndose inútil

-no digas eso Kotori-chan-Nozomi tomo su mano con cariño-gracias por avisarme, ya te debo muchos favores, y sobre lo que dijiste-sonrió de forma un poco burlona-en el edificio donde vive Elichi hay un departamento disponible, iré allí a averiguar el costo, de todas formas con lo que dejo mi madre podré seguir viviendo cómoda unos años más, pero estaba pensando en buscar un trabajo también y como ya me lo ofreciste antes, ¿Qué te parece si soy la cocinera de tu café?

Los ojos de la peligris brillaron de emoción, sabia la deliciosa comida que hacia Nozomi, a la vez de su rapidez y habilidad, si trabajaba en su café estaba segura que su negocio mejoraría

-¡sii!-la menor salto sobre Nozomi-no te preocupes, te ayudare en tu mudanza y si necesitas algo ya sabes que te ayudare, tu paga será muy buena-decía la peligris mientras saltaba de emoción aun manteniéndose abrazada a Nozomi.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-pregunto Eli entrando al consejo estudiantil. Estaba aún metida en sus preocupaciones que no se preguntó por la razón de que Kotori estuviera allí, aunque ya se hacía una idea

-¡adivina que Elichika!-grito la peligris de emoción. Eli casi tuvo el impulso de cubrirse los oídos por la sorpresa, aunque verlas así de feliz y animadas en parte la tranquilizo

-¿Qué?-pregunto acomodándose en su lugar y preparándose para su trabajo de presidenta

-¡Nozomi-chan trabajara con nosotras!-las mejillas de Eli se pusieron azul, de miedo, pero pronto tomaron color al imaginar a Nozomi de maid, bajo la vista tratando de disimular su sonrojo

-trabajare de cocinera no de maid, E-li-chi~…-canturreo la mayor cerca de su oído. La rubia se puso colorada por el repentino acercamiento, y peor fue su vergüenza al notar que Nozomi se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba

-parece que te hace feliz Elichika-sonrió la peligris ajena a lo que en realidad pasaba con la rubia-entonces te alegrara más saber que Nozomi-chan vivirá en el mismo edificio que vives

-Eh?...-esta vez la rubia se puso pálida, no solo la vería en las mañanas en clases, ahora la miraría también en su trabajo y para acabar en su mismo edificio, solo faltaba que viviera en su mismo piso

-viviré al frente de tu departamento, esta tarde iré a ver sobre el costo del lugar-hablo la mayor con tono juguetón y burlón, para ella Eli era un libro abierto, sus expresiones reflejaban claramente lo que pensaba.

-¡Q-QUEE!...-Eli se puso de pie, con expresión asustada pero a la vez con las mejillas rojas

-será divertido, ya quiero vivir cerca de Elichi~~…-Nozomi se había aferrado a su brazo frotando sus mejillas en el hombro de la menor como si fuera un gato. La rubia quedo paralizada por el acercamiento.

Kotori miro la hora poniéndose pálida, se disculpó saliendo a toda prisa puesto que tenía que terminar el trabajo con Umi.

.

Esa tarde Nozomi averiguo el costo del departamento, era incluso más barato del que alquilaba, decido mudarse esa misma tarde ya que no quería encontrarse con su padre, estaba segura que esa noche volvería a ir a buscarla. Ya para la noche sus cosas ya estaban en su nuevo departamento, dejo todo en cajas y se fue al café, a partir de la siguiente semana trabajaría como la cocinera oficial, así que quería disfrutar los últimos días viendo a su maid preferida.

Llego tarde, casi cuando el local ya cerraba, esa noche Kotori había faltado a causa de sus trabajos pendientes con Umi, pero las demás maid se las arreglaban sin problemas si Kotori no estaba, una de ellas se encargaba de la administración, eran como una familia en donde todas confiaban entre todas.

-bienvenido a…-Eli quedó ruborizada al reconocer a Nozomi, seguía preguntándose cómo es que tenía tan mala suerte que cuando ella se disponía a atender a un cliente justo en ese momento entraba Nozomi, soltó un suspiro resignado-por aquí ama

-gracias Elichi~-contesto la mayor con voz cantarina.

La noche transcurrió de forma lenta. Nozomi pidió una taza de café sin azúcar, fue la última cliente, aun así decidió esperar a que Eli terminara con su deberes en el local para regresar juntas.

Eli al comienzo se mostró molesta o reacia a dirigirle la palabra, pero ambas sabían que solo fingía molestia. Como siempre Eli fue la última maid en irse a su hogar, ya que no había nadie más Nozomi decidió ayudarle con el arreglo del local.

-no tenías que esperarme-Eli fingió indiferencia al hecho que regresaran juntas, aunque en realidad estaba nerviosa

-no tienes que admitir que te alegra que lo haya hecho-contesto la mayor sacándole la lengua mientras se reía de ella.

Eli ya no siguió la conversación, realmente la ponía nerviosa el estar cerca de Nozomi. No entendía lo que era, se sentía bien y a la vez extraña, una sola sonrisa proveniente de la mayor provocaban que sus mejillas se sonrojar, y que su pecho se acelerara, le molestaba un poco lo que Nozomi provocaba en ella.

Ambas llegaron al edificio, a Eli le sorprendió que Nozomi ya se haya mudado, pero imagino que sería para no encontrarse con su padre. Iba a entrar a su departamento para descansar e ignorar a la mayor, pero cuando la pelimorada abrió su departamento y se fijó que todo seguía empaquetado no le quedo opción, además no quería volver a comportarse de forma mal educada como la noche anterior.

-s-si…-sus mejillas se sonrojaron más de lo habitual-si deseas puedes cenar conmigo…

-¿solo eso?-Nozomi la miro con burla, ya era tarde, era obvio que Eli en realidad quería pedirle otra cosa

-ya que-Eli abrió su departamento-si quieres puedes pasar la noche en mi departamento…

Nozomi sonrió triunfal, esa rubia era deshonesta y tsunder pero debía negar que era una belleza cuando se sonrojaba y se mostraba tan infantil. De apoco el corazón de ambas se iba abriendo hacia la otra.

.

.

.

Llego el sábado, Kotori y Umi pasaron la noche juntas en casa de la mayor estudiando su exposición, en cuanto a Nozomi y Eli, también pasaron juntas la noche, en el departamento de la rubia, aún quedaba trabajo pendiente del consejo estudiantil, además Nozomi aún no se había dado la molestia de ordenar sus cosas, otra excusa que uso para quedarse con la rubia.

También se enteraron que el padre de la mayor había ido esos últimos días al antiguo departamento, pero como el administrador del lugar no supo donde se mudó no le supo darle alguna razón, Nozomi sabía que o bien su padre se cansaría de buscarla trataría de encontrarla a como de lugar, empezó a tener más cuidado a la hora de volver a su hogar, por ende escogía cada día un camino distinto.

-buenos días Elichi-saludo Nozomi, como siempre con una gran sonrisa mientras frotaba su mejilla en el hombro de la rubia. La menor empezaba a acostumbrarse a ver a Nozomi apenas despertaba.

-buenos días-contesto con tranquilidad mientras se incorporaba de la cama, era increíble que en poco tiempo esa pelimorada se haya metido tanto en su vida, incluyendo su propio espacio personal, ya se había acostumbrado dormir con esa pervertida, al menos no hacía nada indebido cuando dormían juntas, todo lo contrario, se abrazaba a ella y dormía como una inocente niña, debía reconocer que se veía hermosa cuando dormía, lo cual odiaba reconocer.

Trataron de apurarse en alistarse, de alguna forma habían logrado una extraña conexión, sin decirse palabras, Nozomi ya preparaba el desayuno mientras la menor se bañaba, y mientras Nozomi se bañaba Eli preparaba la mesa, ¿Cómo es que lograron una relación así de cercana?, Eli seguía preguntándose lo mismo.

Se apresuraron en llegar a clases, ese día no habría labores, pero ambas tenían mucho trabajo, su principal trabajo era verificar que toda esa ceremonia de puertas abiertas vaya según lo planificado, también verificaban que no hubiera alguna irregularidad y sobre todo ninguna falta de parte de las alumnas.

La mañana transcurrió de forma lenta y estresante para Otonokizaka, en uno de los patios se realizaban las exposiciones, donde Umi y Kotori participaban, en otro se presentaban algunas exposiciones de proyectos futuros realizados por la directora, en las canchas se presentaban distintos enfrentamientos de los club de Otonokizaka, aparte de que cada aula también realizaba sus distintas actividades.

Al medio día las cosas empezaron a ser más tranquilas, la ceremonia y presentación había sido un éxito. En parte fue gracias a la participación de Nozomi y Eli al ser miembros del consejo estudiantil, ambas verificaron que todo saliera bien y conforme a las reglas, no falto alguna irregularidad, o alumnos de otras instituciones que quisieron causar algún alboroto, pero Eli se encargó de mantener siempre el orden y deshacerse de los que violaban las reglas.

.

-ya casi es la hora-menciono Nozomi cuando daban un recorrido por cada aula verificando que todo estuviera en orden. Eli la miro curiosa

-¿la hora?-repitió sin entender a lo que la mayor se refería. Nozomi hizo un leve mohín causando un sonrojo en la menor

-competiremos en el concurso de disfraces, ¿lo olvidaste?-dijo poniendo ojitos tristes fingiendo estar dolida por su olvido. Aunque la rubia sabía que solo fingía su corazón se contrajo con la tierna mirada de la pelimorada, pero como siempre, aparentó que no le afectaba esa mirada

-supongo que le reste importancia, no vale la pena de todas formas-contesto fingiendo indiferencia. Nozomi solo soltó una risilla burlona mientras contemplaba las mejillas sonrojadas de la menor, cada día caía más por esa rubia, aunque su forma de demostrarlo era un poco "cruel"

-entonces Elichi se rinde de antemano, no tengo problemas con que seas mi maid todo el día de mañana-puso una sonrisa burlona, pervertida y sombría-he comprado algunos trajes que te quedarían bien, ya quiero que te los pruebes-la rubia sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo

-¡no perderé!-la miro desafiante, sabiendo que si perdía le esperaba la peor humillación vivida hasta ese momento

-pues si lo vuelves a olvidar perderás, E-li-chi-dijo sacándole la lengua mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Las horas pasaron, Umi y Kotori se vieron libres a eso de las tres de la tarde, decidieron dar una vuelta juntas por los clubs a manera de relajarse. Ese día Maki había faltado, no le gustaban ese tipo de actividades así que decidió ausentarse, aun así había apoyado en su respectiva aula.

Finalmente la hora llego, el concurso de disfraces fue una de las últimas actividades que presento el consejo estudiantil, a muchos les sorprendió que Nozomi y Eli participaran, por ello esa actividad se llenó de muchos admiradores, Nozomi y Eli eran populares en su propia institución pero también lo eran en otras, incluso en grados inferiores como secundarias.

El concurso de disfraces consistía en una carrera con varias paradas, en donde los concursantes se cambiaban de disfraces según la parada. En total habían cinco paradas, donde los concursantes se cambiaban en un toldo cerrado y totalmente oscuro. La primera parada consistía de trajes tradicionales, la segunda era de disfraces de algún animal, la tercera parada era de disfraces de profesiones, la cuarta eran disfraces pesados, su forma no era fija lo que caracterizaba a esta parada era que los trajes eran más pesados que los anteriores, y por último, la quinta parada eran disfraces secretos, nadie sabía en que consistían, excepto algunos miembros del consejo estudiantil.

.

-Elichi, ¿estas lista para perder?-pregunto Nozomi desde la salida, tenía una sonrisa victoriosa llena de burla y felicidad a la vez. Eli la miro retadora

-¡comerás el polvo Nozomi!-Contesto de forma seria preparándose para la competencia.

Habían cerca de cuarenta competidores, entre ellos algunos miembros del club de atletismo, la rubia no podía creer que una vez más estaba siguiendo los juegos de Nozomi, pero no había marcha atrás, tenía que ganar ¡si o si!

La carrera comenzó, siendo Eli quien tomo el frente seguida de Nozomi a unos cuantos pasos, sabia de sobra que no debía confiarse, decidió ir a un paso moderado, para no cansarse tanto y no darles tanta ventaja a los demás.

En la primera parada, Eli tomo la primera bolsa que estuvo a su alcance y se apresuró en meterse al toldo y cambiarse, sintió cierto temor meterse muy adentro a causa de lo oscuro que estaba, por eso decidió quedarse un poco afuera, además al ser todas las competidoras chicas no habría problemas y si se apresuraba nadie la vería cambiarse ya que les llevaba una gran distancia, pero olvido a cierta pervertida quien fingió quedarse atrás.

Ya se había quitado el polo y estaba solo en sujetador, cuando, al momento de querer ponerse su traje sintió unas juguetonas manos recorrer su abdomen plano y terminar agarrando sus pechos

-¡kyaa!..-la rubia salto de sorpresa, iba a dar un codazo a quien se había atrevido a tocarla, paro la risilla juguetona que emitió la persona tras de ella la hicieron reconocerla, ¿Quién más la tocaría y se burlaría?, no tenía que ser adivina para saberlo-¡NOZOMI!

Eli se separó de la mayor abrazándose con las mejillas empañadas de rojo

-es tu culpa Elichi por quedarte en la entrada y…-acerco su rostro hasta estar tan próximo al de la rubia- tentarme~…

-a-a-a…-la rubia empezó a tartamudear, Nozomi nuevamente había llevado su mano hasta sus pechos, esto la hizo reaccionar-¡aléjate pervertida!-grito empujándola y apresurándose en cambiarse. Solo obtuvo otra risilla.

Cuando termino de cambiarse, se sorprendió de ver a Nozomi ya cambiada quien parecía estarla esperando, no solo eso, al parecer también estuvo viéndola mientras se cambiaba, a ella le había tocado el traje un espadachín, algo que realmente le quedaba bien, en cuanto a Nozomi, le toco el traje de sacerdotisa.

Ambas salieron corriendo del lugar, justo cuando salieron empezaron a llegar las demás, Eli miraba con rabia a Nozomi, iba a su mismo paso y parecía no estarse esforzando como ella, y encima le había ganado en cambiarse, si se hubiera ido en lugar de quedarse viéndola, ya iría por la segunda o tercera parada.

Nozomi en cambio veía con burla a la rubia disfrutando de su enfado, además que le gustaba verla vestida de espadachín, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al ver los brazos de la menor descubiertos, por alguna razón le atraía mucho el tocarlos, lo cual hizo en la segunda parada.

Ambas entraron juntas a cambiarse de traje, Eli dio la espalda a la mayor, aunque sabía que hacerlo la exponía a ser víctima de alguna de sus pervertidas acciones, pero no quería correr el riesgo de ver a la pelimorada cambiarse, era lo último que quisiera ver, cualquiera reconocería lo dotada que era Nozomi, era demasiado para ella.

Mientras se quitaba la parte superior del disfraz volvió a sentir esas cálidas y juguetonas manos de la mayor, la empujo decidiendo ignorarla y seguir, pero un segundo intento en tocarla provocaron que la rubia enfrentara a su pervertida compañera, algo que se arrepentiría.

Al voltear se encontró a Nozomi sin la parte baja del disfraz y con la blusa de sacerdotisa abierta. Las mejillas de Eli tomaron color de forma instantánea, su cabeza votaba vapor, era incapaz de articular algo coherente, algo que divirtió y avergonzó un poco a Nozomi, decidió ya no molestar a la presidenta, le dio la espalda como Eli hizo y continúo cambiándose. Eli no entendía esa acción, porque la molestaba y luego la ignoraba, se sintió un poco culpable por tal vez la forma en que la vio, ¡se estaba volviendo pervertida!

Con la cara roja luego de darse cuenta que no despegaba sus ojos de la mayor, trato de cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo.

El disfraz que le toco fue de zorro, era liviano para correr lo cual agradeció, al fijarse en Nozomi, esta tenía el disfraz de un mapache, y al igual que en la primera parada la estaba esperando.

Si seguía así no ganaría, no cruzo miradas con la vicepresidenta, en lugar de eso se apresuró a tomar el frente, no quería perder con esa pervertida.

Nozomi dejo que le llevara por aproximadamente dos metros de diferencia, Eli aprovecho que Nozomi la estaba subestimando para tomar verdaderamente la delantera. Nozomi se sorprendió que Eli aumentara la velocidad, dejándola a seis metros atrás, sonrió desafiante empezando a aumentar también la velocidad y tratar de alcanzar a Eli.

A la tercera parada, Eli se metió hasta el fondo, aunque esto la pusiera nerviosa, le asustaba un poco los lugares cerrados y oscuros, pero no quería correr el riesgo de volver a ver a Nozomi semidesnuda, y claro, tampoco quería que la viera.

Como era oscuro, y el disfraz de mapache de zorro era una pieza, se lo quito en un solo movimiento quedando semidesnuda, pero ya no le preocupaba porque Nozomi no podría verla... pero si sentirla.

Pronto sintió los cálidos brazos de Nozomi rodear su torso desde atrás, lo que más la asusto y sorprendió fue sentir el cuerpo semidesnudo de la mayor, quedo paralizada…

-hagas lo que hagas me tientas más… Elichi-Eli contuvo el aliento al sentir el aliento de la mayor en su nuca, pronto la respiración la sintió en su cuello, sabía que era más fuerte que la mayor, pero no podía moverse, estaba paralizada ante las acciones de Nozomi

-p-para…-trato de separarse pero solo provoco que Nozomi la abrazara con más fuerza. Lo que más la estremeció fue sentir los suaves labios de Nozomi en su hombro y como recorrían por su cuello hasta parar en su oreja izquierda-…uhm…-Eli tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar algún ruido extraño, pero era cuestión de tiempo a que saliera. Las manos de la mayor recorrieron desde su abdomen hasta sus muslos.

Eli tembló ante esas suaves y tentativas caricias, le gustaba, su cuerpo quería más de esas caricias así como su corazón, pero en su mente solo se repetía que debía empujarla, que eso no estaba bien, Nozomi solo jugaba con ella…

La rubia se sentía frustrada, a pesar de querer empujarla su cuerpo no respondía, sentía los labios de Nozomi bajar a su cuello, sus hombros y subir de nuevo a sus oídos, los besos empezaron a volverse succiones. Nozomi al ver que Eli no se quejaba quiso bajar un poco más, esta vez beso en la espalda de la rubia, le sorprendió escuchar un gemido proveniente de la rubia y a pesar de eso aún no la separaba. Su corazón se agito más, quería seguir, la rubia estaba sumisa ante sus caricias pero se repetía que esa no era la forma, no debía pero le complicaba el hecho que Eli no protestara.

Con pesar Nozomi se separó del cálido cuerpo de la menor. Esta aún seguía paralizada y con la cabeza gacha, avergonzada de haber permitido ese acercamiento. Nozomi se sintió culpable de ello, le alcanzo el disfraz a la rubia y se alejó de ella, necesitaba tranquilizar su agitado corazón así como su acalorado cuerpo.

Luego de salir de su trance, Eli se cambió con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se sentía humillada por la mayor, no se atrevió a verla a los ojos por vergüenza, apenas estuvo lista salió de la tienda, sin preguntarse si Nozomi seguiría allí o ya habría salido, no le importaba, solo quería acabar con ese ridículo juego y regresar a su departamento, encerrarse y fingir que no existía.

En el trayecto no vio a Nozomi, asumió que se habría quedado atrás, le había tocado el traje de un policía, le venía bien ya que era flexible. La siguiente parada sería la más difícil y lo sabía, esta vez se tomó su tiempo de escoger el traje, trato de que sea el menos pesado de los que tenía para escoger, al ser la primera tuvo mayor ventaja.

Se cambió rápido pero al salir del toldo noto su error, mientras más liviano era el traje (en esa parte de la carrera) menos movilidad tenia. El disfraz era una especia de torre, el cual le impedía mover sus piernas con libertad.

Ya llevaba corriendo veinte minutos y no había avanzado mucho, empezó a escuchar pasos en su detrás, al girarse, con mucha dificultad, encontró a Nozomi, con un extraño y ridículo traje de campana, se veía graciosa, si no fuera por el ultimo inconveniente que tuvieron se habría burlado de su apariencia.

A pesar del ridículo traje parecía tener mejor movilidad que ella. Nozomi no la miro, bajo la vista, parecía arrepentida de lo que paso antes, algo que en el fondo hizo sentir tranquila a la rubia. Ambas corrieron a la par, aunque Eli sabía que Nozomi podía adelantar cuando quisiera. La mayor adelanto solo un par de metros para no herir el orgullo de Eli, y así se mantuvieron hasta la siguiente parada, la cual era la final, ambas no sabían que trajes habrían allí, ya que quien organizo esa actividad fue la contadora del consejo estudiantil.

Eli al igual que en el anterior parada se fue por el traje más liviano, Nozomi se tomó su tiempo. Ya dentro del toldo, Nozomi trato de hablar a la rubia mientras se cambiaban en medio de la oscuridad

-Elichi-llamo casi en un susurro, no obtuvo respuesta-Elichi-volvió a intentarlo con voz de súplica, pero esto no hizo responder a la rubia. Nozomi iba a rendirse de no ser por un grito de sorpresa proveniente de la rubia que la alerto-¿Elichi, estas bien?-trato de acercarse en la oscuridad

-n-no te acerques-Nozomi habría obedecido si Eli sonara molesta, pero en lugar de eso sonaba avergonzada, haciendo caso omiso a la menor Nozomi se acercó tratando de distinguir a la rubia en esa oscuridad, no le fue difícil, el pelo rubio de Eli la hacía resaltar

-¿Elichi?-tanteo el aire hasta lograr algún contacto, curiosamente su mano termino en algo grande, blando y suave, sus mejillas se sonrojaron a pesar que ya había tocado los pechos de Eli antes-lo siento-se disculpó aportando la mano y tratando de tantear el hombro de la rubia

Le sorprendió la suave tela del disfraz, al llegar al hombro sintió un adorno en el cuello, parecía el traje de ¿una maid?. La mayor recorrió con su mano el torso de la rubia sintiendo más adornos y un delantal, que mala suerte tenía esa rubia, ahora entendía el porqué de ese grito

-si Elichi me perdona por lo que paso antes considerare el cambiar disfraces-Eli quien estaba avergonzada por salir así, se lo planteo mejor la proposición de Nozomi, aunque sonaba extraño, era como un chantaje en busca de su perdón, no le gustaba como sonaba aquello, aunque tampoco era como si no quisiera perdonarla, pero quería saber la razón del porque Nozomi había hecho aquello, en eso momento estaba atada de manos a escoger, solo tenía una opción.

-…esta bien…-contesto en un susurro

-gracias Elichi-la rubia no sabía si era su imaginación, sus oídos se habían agudizado a causa de la oscuridad haciendo notar el tono de voz que Nozomi uso, sonaba entre feliz, aliviada y algo culpable

-ya que-Eli contesto fingiendo estar molesta, era consiente que los oídos de la mayor también se habían agudizado delatándola, pero no le importó-¿Qué te ha tocado?

-el traje de un mayordomo, ¿no importa?-pregunto Nozomi mientras se quitaba su traje alertando a Eli, a pesar de lo oscuro que era, sus ojos trataban de identificar la figurad de Nozomi. Quiso evitar hacer algo incensario, empezó a desnudarse también.

Eli ya casi se quitaba su traje pero en un torpe movimiento perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre Nozomi quien la había dado la espalda.

Eli estaba roja de vergüenza, estaba peor que otras veces, sentía en su torso la calidez de la espalda de Nozomi, quien había caído boca abajo. Al momento de querer pararse no lo hizo, el dulce aroma del cuerpo de Nozomi inundo sus fosas nasales, aquello era peligroso, su vista ya se había adaptado a la oscuridad, por alguna razón ya no había nada de miedo en ella, miro la espalda blanca de Nozomi, a causa de la piel clara de la mayor esta resalto en esa oscuridad.

Su mente se puso en blanca, simplemente actuó por instinto poniendo de escusa que era una venganza. Eli llevo sus labios hasta la espalda de la mayor succionando esa dulce piel

-uhm… Ahm!...-Nozomi cubrió su boca avergonzada, y lo peor fue que Eli no hizo intenciones de separarse, todo lo contrario, bajo sus labios por su espalda haciéndola estremecer-…n-nohh!...

Nozomi fue más fuerte a sus impulsos, aparto Eli tratando de tomar su espacio, su respiración se había puesto pesada, no quería tentarse a hacer algo indebido allí.

Eli iba a hablar excusarse por su conducta, pero Nozomi no se lo permitió, le alcanzo su disfraz tomando el de Eli y alejándose.

Ambas se cambiaron en un incómodo y pesado ambiente. Eli se sentía mas confundida, ella jamás haría algo como eso, ni siquiera como una venganza, ¡jamás lo haría!, entonces ¿por qué lo hizo?, en su mente se repetía que lo hizo por venganza, pero en su corazón ya había un respuesta, y su propio cuerpo era prueba de ello, estaba caliente necesitada de la calidez de Nozomi. La mayor estaba igual de confundida y perturbada que la rubia, se repetía que Eli había hecho aquello como venganza por lo que le hizo, pero su corazón quería creer que fue por otra razón.

Con vergüenza y aun un poco incomodas por lo ocurrido ambas salieron, ambas se sonrojaron en sobremanera al verse. Eli usaba un traje de mayordomo el cual derretiría a cualquier chica, y no fue menos, apenas salió, las mitad de las alumnas que miraban la carrera suspiraron a la vez al identificar a Eli, la otra mitad suspiro por Nozomi al verla de maid, se veía tan tierna y dulce que incluso Eli suspiro por ella, lo mismo fue por Nozomi al ver a Eli, su corazón se había agitado más de lo que hasta el momento experimento, ¿Qué les pasaba?... ¿por qué de pronto las inundaba una gran vergüenza?, ¿Por qué no podían verse a los ojos? Y a la vez ¿Por qué no podían despegar su mirada la una de la otra?... era muy confuso para ambas…

El momento del final llegaba, ya podían ver la meta conforme corrían, estaban a solo treinta metros del final. Ambas por su naturaleza tan competitiva aumentaron la velocidad.

Eli tomo la cabeza por una diferencia de medio metro, le era más fácil correr con pantalones, en cambio a Nozomi le dificultaba al estar usando falda. Solo faltaba veinte metros, Eli aumento a todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban, ya casi llegaba, la victoria era suya, lo sabía, pero volvió a cometer un terrible error y fue ver a Nozomi

Nozomi iba a solo medio metro atrás por lo que Eli no tuvo que girar mucho su cuello, al mirarla sus ojos quedaron clavados en el rostro sonrojado de esa pervertida pero hermosa chica, en un movimiento Eli perdió el equilibrio, faltando solo cinco metros Eli tropezó cayendo de forma brusca al suelo, Nozomi tardó en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo ya había cruzado la meta quedando Eli a medio metro de distancia, la rubia ¡había perdido!, aun cuando ya estaba casi a en la meta la victoria ya era suya y tuvo que caerse ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar?!

Eli se incorporó para terminar la carrera más molesta y avergonzada que nunca, y peor porque fue su culpa, Nozomi no tuvo que hacer nada para ganarle, solo tener una linda apariencia.

-¡que idiota!-grito Eli cayendo de rodillas y golpeando el suelo en reproche por su derrota. En cuanto a la mayor, aun no se podía creer que había ganado, ya se había dado vencida en el transcurso de la carrera, cuando logro salir de su sorpresa estallo en risa

-pf… jajaja…-abrazo a Eli mientras reía-Elichi tonta…-reía mientras trataba de controlarse, Eli levanto la vista mirándola molesta por la burla, su expresión suavizo al notar la mirada de todas las alumnas puestas en ella.

-quieres dejar de reírte-Eli la empujo parándose, sacudió su ropa de la anterior caída-sabes que yo hubiera ganado…-Nozomi no se calló, continuo con su burla-¡ya cállate!...-reclamo la rubia con las mejillas rojas, Nozomi termino echada en el suelo riéndose por su torpeza

-jajaj Elichi torpe… jajaj ya casi ganabas…jaja ¿Cómo pudiste tropezar?...jajajja

-mouh ¡ya vasta Nozomi!

La tarde termino entre risas y discusiones a la vez, Nozomi recibió el premio, que consistía almuerzos gratis por un mes, algo que no le interesaba mucho pero lo recibió igual, su verdadero premio era la rubia.

.

.

.

 **Me disculpo por la demora, como estuvo en época de exámenes me retrase sobre todo en este fic, pero acabare la próxima semana el semestre así que la actualización será más seguida, este fin de semana actualizare "campamento u's A-rise" y "rivalidad"**

 **Espero les haya gustado XD**

 ***muy posiblemente actualizare este fic el próximo domingo -w-**

 **Hasta pronto! :3**


	5. Maid por un día

-buenos días Elichi-Nozomi le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su rubia preferida. Eli a miro con molestia y desgano, otra noche en que esa pervertida pelimorada dormía con ella, y para colmo ese día seria su "esclava" o sirvienta, que para el caso venía siendo lo mismo.

Nozomi se levantó con cierto desgano, le hubiera gustado disfrutar un poco más del calor y aroma de Eli pero quería disfrutar también lo más posible de ese día.

-Elichi, será mejor que te apures en levantar, te espero en mi departamento

Eli no contesto, se limitó a asentir y cubrirse hasta la cabeza con el cobertor, Nozomi le dio una pequeña risilla antes de salir de la habitación.

Eli con desgano se había parado de su cómoda cama, no quería ir al departamento de esa pervertida, pensó hacer tiempo mientras se bañaba, al final igual tenía que cumplir con su castigo, aun no podía creer que había perdido, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera ganado?, sin duda le habría pedido a esa pervertida que dejara de molestarla, y su mayor coraje era que el día anterior la victoria había sido casi suya, si tan solo no hubiera visto a esa pervertida en ese lindo traje no se habría puesto nerviosa, no habría perdido el equilibrio, no habría caído y finalmente no habría perdido, todo se limitó a ese momento en que cometió ese terrible error, caer en la dulzura de esa pervertida chica.

Eli salió de la ducha, se sentía un poco más relajada después de ese cómodo y tranquilo baño, trato de prepararse mentalmente para lo que ese día le esperaba.

Llego a la puerta del departamento de Nozomi, toco despacio esperando que no la escuchara, pero al tocar la puerta esta se abrió, el lugar estaba lleno de cajas selladas, al parecer Nozomi no había abierto ninguna, pudo identificar aparte de esas cajas una maleta de tamaño mediano el cual estaba semiabierto, entro con pasos titubeantes al lugar, se acercó al mueble donde reposaba esa maleta, ¿Por qué siempre terminaba metiéndose en incomodas escenas?

La curiosidad le gano y termino por abrir esa maleta, justo en ese momento Nozomi salía de una habitación que al parecer era el baño, ya que solo salía envuelta con una toalla. Eli se puso tensa al reconocerla, la mayor tenía el pelo suelto y mojado, su propio cuerpo lo estaba, al menos es lo que identifico al ver el cuello, hombros y piernas de la mayor

Por su nerviosismo Eli termino perdiendo el equilibrio y tropezando con el mueble, cayó al suelo y sobre ella esa maleta que segundos atrás había abierto, sobre ella cayeron prendes de ropa interior, quedando así en una incómoda y vergonzosa posición.

Nozomi tardó en reaccionar, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado al ver a Eli tirada en el suelo, y que por todo el lugar hayan caído sus prendas de vestir, y para su mayor vergüenza una de sus bragas había terminado en el rostro de Eli. La rubia estaba roja como el pelo de Maki, trato de pararse y disculparse por esa comprometedora escena pero termino cayendo de nueva cuenta y abriendo totalmente la maleta, de allí esta vez cayeron sujetadores y otras prendas de vestir. Ahora Eli tenía todo su cuerpo cubierto por ropa interior y uno que otro polo sobre ella.

Ambas se miraron unos segundos sin articular palabra alguna, Nozomi tenía las mejillas empañadas de rojo, Eli estaba peor, sentía que se desmayaría de vergüenza en cualquier momento. Nozomi se acercó a ella haciendo temblar a Eli y poniendola más expectante. La mayor se agacho, cogió dos prendas que se encontraban en la cabeza de Eli cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-iré a vestirme Elichi-Nozomi le dio una sonrisa burlona-será mejor que ordenes este desastre o me obligaras a castigarte por pervertida

Diciendo esto Nozomi desapareció en otra habitación dejando a Eli como volcán, su cara ardía de vergüenza, su cabeza expulsaba vapor y todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de esa humillación, aunque no podía culpar mucho a Nozomi, esta vez fue por su curiosidad y torpeza.

Luego de ese repentino incidente, Eli se apresuró en ordenar el lugar, tratando de no ver demás aquellas prendas íntimas, sentía el aroma de Nozomi más fuerte, y ahora que algunas prendas habían caído encima de ella (su rostro), lo sentía más fuerte, era un dulce aroma mezclado a lirios y miel, era agradable, Eli se regañó mentalmente por pensar este tipo de cosas.

-¿ya terminaste Elichi?-pregunto Nozomi saliendo de la habitación, que al parecer era su dormitorio. Eli no se atrevió a verla directamente, asintió bajando la vista-mm, ya que serás mi maid por un día usaras esto.

Eli levanto levemente la vista encontrándose con un traje de maid, con rejas y cola de zorro, su cara se puso totalmente roja, ¡definitivamente no se pondría eso!, aunque hubiera perdido esa tonta carrera no accedería a usar eso, ¡jamás lo usaría!

.

-Elichi se ve linda-canturreo Nozomi sacándole fotos mientras admiraba a "su maid"

Eli volvía a preguntarse cómo es que termino dejándose convencer de esa forma tan vil, miro con enojo a la mayor quien dejo de burlarse, al menos por el momento

-¿ya terminaste?-pregunto con tono de fastidio, Nozomi le saco una última foto antes de guardar su cámara

-no pongas esa cara Elichi, te ves linda-Nozomi se acercó a una de las cajas que estaba allí en la sala-por lo pronto quiero que me ayudes a arreglar estas cajas.

-¿es necesario que use este traje de maid y zorro?-Eli aún estaba molesta y claramente avergonzada por el ridículo traje.

-Elichi dijo que accedería a usarlo si yo olvidaba que cierta rubia estuvo jugando con mi ropa interior-Nozomi la provoco, y como era de esperarse Eli termino completamente roja al recordar aquello, esto no era más que chantaje

-si dices que lo olvidaras entonces porque me lo vuelves a recordar, además ya te dije que eso fue un accidente-trato de defenderse la rubia, aunque de sobra sabía que no tenía caso, esa perlimorada se lo recordaría el resto de su vida que supuestamente estaba husmeando en su ropa interior, ¿Cómo termino así?, esa pregunta seguía en la cabeza de la rubia.

Eli prefirió callarse y ya no reclamar, le podía ir peor, para su sorpresa Nozomi tampoco hizo alguna intención de provocarla.

Llevaban en silencio cerca de media hora, Nozomi por alguna razón estaba callada, demasiado para Eli, se fijó en su expresión, tenía la mirada un poco baja y pensativa, parecía estar preocupada por algo.

-¿te sientes bien?-se animó a preguntar la rubia, y para su mayor sorpresa Nozomi no la escucho, su atención estaba en un retrato. Eli con pasos lentos y un poco titubeantes se acercó hasta la mayor, al estar tan próxima logro distinguir lo que la mayor tenía en sus manos.

Nozomi estaba sentada en su cama, había colocado unas fotos en su mesa de noche, pero a la última que debía poner se la quedó mirando. Eli al acercarse logro distinguir a una familia, supuso que sería de Nozomi. En ella había una pareja, el hombre tenía el cabello castaña y ojos verde, la mujer tenía el pelo como el de Nozomi, lo llevaba recogido en una cola baja que pasaba por su hombro, sus ojos eran de color ámbar, y en medio de la pareja había una niña, de unos escasos cinco años, por sus características supuso que sería Nozomi.

-Harasho…-susurro la rubia por sobre el hombro de Nozomi, causando que la mayor se estremeciera por la cercanía y saltara de la sorpresa. Como Eli tenía su rostro sobre el hombro de la mayor inevitablemente recibió un golpe por el repentino salto de Nozomi. Ambas se separaron adoloridas.

-¿Elichi?-Nozomi la miro confundida por estar así de cerca a ella

-l-lo siento-Eli acaricio su mentón adolorido-es que como no reaccionabas… yo…-la actitud de Nozomi llamo la atención de Eli, la mayor tenía la vista baja otra vez-¿estás bien?

-solo pensaba en algo…-Nozomi le dio una pequeña sonrisa, acomodo la foto en su mesa de noche-¿ya terminaste Elichi?-pregunto con una sonrisa intimidante, causando que la menor se tensara

-y-ya casi…-contesto Eli poniéndose un poco pálida, algo en su interior le decía que no debía molestar a Nozomi con algo que tal vez no quisiera hablar.

Pasó cerca de una hora más antes de que se tomaran un descanso, Eli empezó a sentir hambre y ahora que lo pensaba no había desayunado, supuso que tampoco Nozomi.

-creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso-propuso Eli, Nozomi la miro curiosa, ladeo la cabeza un poco burlona

-¿acaso Elichi ya se cansó?-pregunto con tono juguetón, aunque su mirada seguía un poco pensativa y triste

-pensé que…-Eli aparto la mirada apenas tuvo la atención de Nozomi-…querías que te prepare el desayuno…

Nozomi la miro un poco confundida, se estaba tomando enserio lo de ser su maid, le dio una sonrisa, debía reconocer que la sola compañía de la rubia la hacía sentir más relajada, estuvo un poco preocupada la recordar a su familia pero le alegraba que Eli estuviera allí con ella.

-está bien Elichi-Nozomi se acercó al rostro de la menor, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla dejando confundida a la rubia-quiero Yakiniku~

Eli se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, no entendía la razón de aquel beso, aunque claro, no le desagradaba, todo lo contrario, le gustaba aunque le doliera reconocerlo. Para suerte de Eli había un libro de cocina que mostraba como preparar Yakiniku.

Había sacado los ingredientes que aparecían en la receta, no sabía por dónde comenzar, jamás había preparado ese platillo. Eli se giró al escuchar pasos a sus espaldas.

-te ayudare Elichi-Nozomi tomo alguno de los ingredientes comenzando a preparar. Eli se sintió un poco mal, ya que era su deber hacerlo, no solo porque sería su maid, de alguna forma quería cambiar esa mirada triste de la mayor

-¿en qué te ayudo?-pregunto la rubia insistente a dar su ayuda. Nozomi le dio una sonrisa, le indico que prepara algunas verduras.

En silencio comenzaron a cocinar, a Eli le sorprendía la forma casi profesional de cocinar de Nozomi, sin duda sería buena cocinera en el café, sus manos eran muy rápidas y habilidosas.

-¿a qué edad aprendiste a cocinar?-pregunto la rubia, al ver que Nozomi se puso seria y un poco triste se arrepintió de haberlo hecho-lo siento, no quise…

-parece que entiendes con facilidad mis miradas-Nozomi interrumpió a la menor-eres de las pocas personas que se dan cuenta cuando estoy triste

Eli no supo que contestar, parecía que algo preocupaba a la mayor, no estaba segura si debía meterse, pero también le pareció que a Nozomi le gustaría compartir.

-¿puedo hacer algo?...-pregunto con duda, no estaba segura si la mayor le permitiría hacer algo para ayudarla

-si, termina de picar las verduras-contesto la mayor con una mejor sonrisa.

Eli ya no insistió, no quería incomodar a Nozomi.

-cocino desde los cuatro años-comenzó Nozomi, Eli dejo las verduras para verlas pero se ganó un mohín de parte de la mayor-no te detengas Elichi-Eli volvió su atención a las verduras-mis padres siempre fueron personas ocupados, no me puedo quejar mucho, tenía todo lo que quería excepto su tiempo, en ese entonces deseaba no tener una familia así, y al final se cumplió, mi madre murió en un accidente aéreo, el golpe fue muy doloroso, pensé que me podría unir más a mi padre pero fue lo opuesto, se volvió más distante a mí, la mayor parte de mi infancia me la pase sola en casa, miraba a mi padre una o dos veces a la semana, solía viajar mucho… y…-Nozomi escondió su mirada-solía llevar mujeres a casa… por eso cuando logre tener uso de razón tome la decisión de irme… lo siento-Nozomi tomo alguno de los ingredientes comenzando a trabajarlos-hable demás

Eli se quedó pensativa, era más de lo que hubiera esperado escuchar, si Nozomi compartió parte de su pasado tal vez ella debería hacerlo también.

-me fui de casa porque…-Eli bajo un poco la vista-… no puedo seguir las expectativas de mis padres y tampoco quiero hacerlo…-Eli mordió su labio inferior sintiendo la impotencia de sus recuerdos

-no tienes que hacerlo-la mirada de la mayor se tornó preocupada, Eli no parecía querer contar sus problemas.

-si quiero-contesto la rubia dándole una rápida mirada-mi abuela y mi madre practicaron el valet de muy jóvenes, yo quise seguir sus paso pero…-nuevamente la vista de Eli bajo posándose en el suelo-mi padre no quiso… mi familia tiene unos negocios en Rusia y aquí mi Padre es socio de algunas empresas, él quiere que me haga cargo de todo esto, no creo ser capaz de cargar con todo esa responsabilidad además tampoco quería dejar el valet, mi padre se opuso a que participara en concurso, a él lo único que parece interesarle es el negocio por eso… quise darle una lección y hui de casa, al comienzo tenía planeado irme solo unas semanas en lo que mi padre cambiaba su idea de hacerme responsable de toda la empresa, pero no cambio… todo lo contrario, dijo que ya no me reconocía como su hija…

Se formó un incómodo silencio entre ambas, Nozomi abrazo por atrás a Eli tratando de darle su apoyo, no creía que fuese culpa de la rubia, ella solo quiso seguir un sueño y darle una lección a sus padres, y por como lo describió supuso que el padre de la rubia sería igual que el suyo, alguien que solo piensa en el dinero y poder, sin limitarse a pensar en su familia

-¿has vuelto hablar con tus padres?-pregunto la mayor acariciando la cabeza rubia de Eli, la menor la miro unos segundos, con una leve sonrisa

-si, trate de llegar a un acuerdo con ambos pero desde que hui de casa me evitan, me impidieron volver a casa, verlos y sobre todo ver a mi hermana, no sé si lo merezco por haberme puesto así de obstinada con el valet, pero tampoco quería que me obligaran hacer algo que no quería

-y no tienes que hacerlo-Nozomi le dio un poco de espacio-tus padres no pueden presionarte a trabajar en un negocio que no quieras, aunque sea de tu familia y en algún momento debas heredarlo eso no significa que deban prohibirte a hacer cosas que quieras

-¿tú crees que está bien?, al pensar en ello solo me veo como una niña caprichosa que no obedeció a sus padres y…-fue silenciada al sentir el dedo de la mayor sobre sus labios

-no hay nada malo en hacer lo que te gusta ¿o si?-la rusa quedo sin habla, nuevamente era hipnotizada por esos hermosos orbes esmeralda. Nozomi delineo con su dedo el labio de la menor, era tan suave y tentativo…-¿te arrepientes de haber huido de casa?

-no-contesto Eli sin siquiera pensarlo, y era la verdad, jamás se arrepentiría por seguir a su corazón

-entonces no tienes que preguntarte nada más, E-li-chi~…-Nozomi había dejado de acariciar los labios de la rubia pero sin apartar aun su mano, le dio un rápido beso a su dedo que aún estaba sobre los suaves labios de la menor, de no ser por esta pequeña diferencias sus labios se habrían juntado sin mucho problema.

Eli volvió a quedarse en blanco, esa pelimorada era realmente hermosa, debía reconocerlo pero a la vez era muy provocativa, demasiado, ¿Por qué hacia ese tipo de cosas?, ¿lo hacía con otros?, ¿tal vez con Kotori?, ¿estaba bien permitir ese tipo de acercamiento?... muchas preguntas rondaron por la mente de la menor.

.

Desayunaron en silencio, Nozomi sentía que Eli no le había contado toda la verdad, pero no era nadie para pedirle una explicación a la rubia. Al terminar de desayunar Nozomi hizo que "su maid" limpiara todo el departamento mientras ella dormía.

El departamento ya casi estaba ordenado, excepto por una que otra caja en la que habían adornos, pero para ponerlos la mayor pidió a la rubia que limpiara todo. Eli con molestia empezó limpiando la sala, luego se fue al baño, a una habitación de estudio, cocina y finalmente la habitación de Nozomi.

No se atrevió a despertar a Nozomi, ya que cuando entro al dormitorio de la mayor la encontró profundamente dormida, aun cuando hizo algo de ruido al momento de asear esa habitación Nozomi no despertó.

Eli estaba un poco sorprendida del sueño pesado de la mayor, ciertamente sabia lo perezosa que era en algunas ocasiones, ya que pasaron la noche juntas muchas veces, pero jamás imagino que llegara a ese extremo. Pensó en aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacerle algo como venganza, la primera idea que paso por su cabeza fue pintarle el rostro, pero al momento de acercarse a la cama de la mayor, con un marcador en mano…

-…rayos…-susurro sintiendo sus mejillas tomar color _-¿Por qué se ve tan tierna cuando duerme?, parece alguien inocente que no mataría una mosca…no, debo de pintarla_ -acercó su mano hasta la frente de la mayor, pero al estar su mano tan cerca del rostro de la mayor pudo sentir su cálida y relajante respiración, se le hacía cruel tratar de hacer algo en contra de la vicepresidenta, en su interior había un gran debate, una parte le decía que lo hiciera, que solo era una venganza por tantas humillaciones y otra parte le repetía que Nozomi no le había hecho nada malo, solo jugar con ella, y vaya forma de jugar.

Eli termino dejando el marcador en su sitio, sin notarlo, el resto de las horas se la paso contemplando a esa pervertida que ahora consideraba una amiga.

Nozomi despertó cerca del mediodía. Se sorprendió de tener a Eli durmiendo a su costado, estaba sentada en el suelo apoyando su cabeza a la cama. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la mayor al distinguir a "su maid".

-Elichi-Nozomi aparto un poco de cabello de la frente de la rubia-Elichi-llamo un poco más fuerte al ver que no obtenía respuesta-así que quieres esto por las malas-Nozomi se había levantado de la cama, sin hacer mucho ruido se colocó tras la rubia y con un ágil movimiento presiono los pechos de la menor-¡Elichi despierta!

-¡kyaa!-Eli se paró de sorpresa y como Nozomi aun estaba tras ella termino perdiendo el equilibrio, antes de caer se abrazó a la mayor tratando de aminorar el golpe pero…

-…chih~…-las mejillas de Nozomi se pusieron rojas. Eli había caído sobre ella con sus brazos rodeándola y su rostro en medio de sus pechos.

Eli había quedado semiinconsciente, el aroma de Nozomi, sumado a lo cómoda que estaba y más la vergonzosa posición provoco que su mente empezara a ponerse en blanco

-¿Elichi?... Elichi… ¡Elichi!...-la rubia perdió uso de razón al paso de los segundos, había sido demasiado para ella caer de esa forma…

La rubia sentía algo suave y cálido acariciar su rostro, era realmente agradable, tenía los ojos cerrados, trato de abrirlos para descubrir el origen de esa suavidad, pero por alguna razón no pudo, era realmente relajante, estiro su mano tratando de alcanzar aquello que acariciaba su cabeza, calculo mal y termino agarrando algo grande, suave y cálido también, se sentía bien al tacto así que decidió jugar un poco con aquello, lo apretó y movió a su gusto. Esa cálida sensación que sentía en su rostro poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Eli abrió lentamente los ojos deseando más de esas suaves caricias, al hacerlo encontró el rostro de cierta pelimorada completamente rojo.

-¿Nozomi?-pregunto curiosa por el estado del rostro de Nozomi-¿estas bi…?-los ojos de Eli se desviaron a lo que estaba agarrando, lo cual era…

-p-parah…-la respiración de la mayor estaba agitada, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su labio inferior era mordido para posiblemente retener algún quejido de dolor.

La rubia se puso pálida al reconocer lo que tenía en su mano. Eli se separó abruptamente murmurando incoherencias, tratando de encontrar alguna excusa para aquello…

.

-Elichi es una pervertida aun cuando esta inconsciente-murmuro Nozomi lo suficiente fuerte para que Eli la escuchara

-e-eso…f-f-fue… accidente…-Eli no era capaz de ver el rostro de la mayor. Después del anterior incidente Nozomi aprovecho para burlarse de Eli, así que como una supuesta venganza a lo que Eli hizo, Nozomi la obligo a acompañarla de compras.

Eli se sentía incomoda, el traje que Nozomi le obligo usar era mejor que el de maid-zorro, aun así le incomodaba que todos los que la vieran se le quedaran mirando. Nozomi le había obligado usar un traje de mayordomo con orejas de conejo, era eso o usar un traje de zorro.

-lo dejare pasar solo porque Elichi dice que fue un accidente-Nozomi se apegó al brazo de la rubia de forma melosa y juguetona

-f-fue un accidente-se quejó la rubia, sintiéndose avergonzada por el acercamiento innecesario-… ¿a-a dónde iremos?...-parecía obvia la respuesta, estaban en la entrada de una tienda de ropa, pero a Eli le parecía extraño el que hayan ido allí, cuando Nozomi menciono que la acompañara a hacer compras imagino que sería para el almuerzo

-no hagas preguntas obvias Elichi-Nozomi arrastro a la rubia por toda la tienda haciéndole probar todo tipo de ropa.

A regañadientes Eli tuvo que ponerse todo lo que Nozomi le ordenaba y para su peor martirio tuvo que compartir vestidor con la mayor, para su suerte Nozomi no hizo nada pervertido mientras se cambiaban.

Estuvieron allí cerca de una hora, Nozomi compro todo lo que le gusto, preocupando un poco a Eli, nunca le gusto el gasto innecesario, al menos desde que se fue de su casa aprendió a apreciar mas el dinero.

-¿está bien que gastes de esa forma?-Eli pregunto preocupada una vez que Nozomi pago por toda la ropa que le gusto

-no hay problema…-para sorpresa de Eli, la mayor sonó un poco tímida, incluso avergonzada, no pregunto más, le parecía extraño ver apenada a esa pervertida chica.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, como era de esperar, Eli fue quien cargo todo lo que Nozomi compro. Nozomi hablo al cabo de unos minutos en silencio, lo cual seguía pareciendo extraño a la rubia.

-¿tienes hambre Elichi?-pregunto la mayor, usando nuevamente ese tono tímido, incluso sus mejillas adquirieron color

-u-un poco-contesto la rubia sintiéndose nerviosa por el extraño comportamiento de la vicepresidenta

-conozco un buen restaurante-Nozomi volvió a tirar del brazo de Eli, arrastrándola por unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un local, extrañamente era un poco escondido pero al parecer bastante acogedor.

-¿comeremos aquí?-pregunto Eli, un poco incomoda, no había llevado mucho dinero ya que la salida le cayó por sorpresa

-si, no te preocupes, yo pagare todo-la rubia se apeno un poco por ser obvia ante Nozomi en su preocupación con el gasto.

Entraron al local, se acomodaron en un lugar alejado y cómodo. Como Nozomi dijo que invitaría Eli se decidió por algo barato, además no tenía mucha hambre después de tantas preocupaciones por los anteriores accidentes que tuvo.

-Elichi ¿estas disfrutando esto?-pregunto Nozomi, curiosamente con ojos llenos de ilusión. Eli se caracterizaba por ser densa y algo lenta en lo que respecta a entender los sentimientos de otros, por lo que no entendía el significado de aquella mirada, si le preguntaban si estaba disfrutando diría que si y no. si porque a pesar de que lo negara le gustaba conocer un poco más a Nozomi y no porque no le gustaba que Nozomi la molestara tanto.

-supongo…-contesto con simpleza. Se preocupó más al notar la mirada desilusionada de la mayor, ¿acaso dijo algo mal?

-Elichi es un poco lenta-menciono Nozomi luego de analizar la respuesta de la rubia. Eli no contesto, Nozomi no era la primera que le decía eso, y tal vez no sería la última

-¿de qué me perdí?-pregunto la rubia aun sin entender la razón por la que Nozomi la "invito" a salir con ella.

Nozomi ladeo la cabeza preguntándose si deba explicarle o no a la densa rubia, opto por lo segundo

-tal vez te lo diga después-contesto con una gran sonrisa burlona

Ambas salieron satisfechas del local. La rubia imaginaba que luego de eso regresarían al departamento pero Nozomi ya tenía planes.

-Elichi, ¿has tenido una cita alguna vez?-pregunto Nozomi una vez que salieron del restaurante. Eli se puso nerviosa, a su edad eso era normal pero a ella jamás le intereso eso.

-…n-no…-contesto nerviosa por la repentina pregunta. Nozomi hizo un mohín insatisfecha por la respuesta

-entonces, ¿has tenido alguna salida de amigas?-Eli se sentía cada vez más confundida por las extrañas preguntas, aunque era mejor eso a que le hiciera preguntar persónale o tal vez intimas

-he salido con Umi y Maki muchas veces ¿Por qué?-Eli miro curiosa a la mayor esperando una explicación a tantas preguntas.

-y ¿A dónde suelen ir?-Eli miro extrañada a la mayor, pero una vez más contesto a sus extrañas preguntas

-vamos a muchos lugares, Maki prefiere lugares donde dan conciertos de música, eventos artísticos o ferias de música, Umi prefiere ir a parques, bibliotecas o cualquier lugar tranquilo y relajado-Nozomi aún se veía insatisfecha con su respuesta-también vamos a parques de atracciones, salones de juegos y por lo general visitamos ferias comerciales

-esto último me intereso mas-Nozomi tomo las bolsas que Eli cargaba-dejaremos esto en alguna tienda e iremos a todos los lugares que mencionaste.

-¡EH! ¡nos llevara el resto del día!

-mejor así, quiero disfrutar de este día con Elichi~…

Fue el día más largo y estresante para la rubia, Nozomi no descansaba nunca, la arrastro por una feria de libros donde compro varias obras, las cuales Eli cargo, luego la arrastro a la otra parte de la ciudad para visitar el zoológico donde Nozomi, por alguna razón parecía una niña que visita un lugar por primera vez. Esto fue nuevo para la rubia, jamás había visto a Nozomi tan animada y emocionada por algo, y después de visitar unos cuantos lugares más, noto que Nozomi no solía salir mucho de casa, ya que no conocía los múltiples puestos de comida que vendían por las zonas visitadas, los cuales son muy comunes.

Eli noto pronto que al parecer esa era la primera salida de Nozomi con una amiga, imaginaba que no salía con Kotori puesto que la peligris también tenía muchas responsabilidades, la rubia se decidió por ser la guía de Nozomi, le recomendó lugares interesantes para visitar en los que Nozomi cada vez parecía una niña pequeña.

Visitaron templos, salones de juegos, algunos lugares turísticos, eventos de arte, conciertos de música clásica e instrumental, ya que a ambas les gustaba estos géneros, visitaron museos de pintura y escultura, tiendas de ropa, ferias comerciales….

.

Ya era casi de noche, habían parado en un parque para descansar, al menos Eli lo necesitaba, Nozomi no dejaba de ir de un lugar para otro

-Elichi mira-Nozomi se había acercado con dos dorayaki-alguna vez has comido esto-le alcanzo uno a la rubia

-si, muchas veces-contesto con una sonrisa al ver lo emocionada que estaba Nozomi. La mayor hizo un mohín por su respuesta, tomo asiento junto a la rubia

-rico~-Nozomi disfrutaba cada bocado, pero pronto sintió la necesidad de algo más. Eli se había parado lo cual preocupo a Nozomi, la rubia regreso al cabo de unos minutos con refrescos

-el dorayaki usualmente se come con una bebida, al ser seco te provoca sed-Eli le alcanzo una de las bebidas-me sorprende que nunca lo hayas probado.

-mm…-Nozomi bajo un poco la mirada, sin quitar su sonrisa puesto que no quería preocupar a la rubia, aunque la menor lo negara se preocupaba por ella

-¿Nozomi?...-le fue fácil a Eli notar que Nozomi estaba un poco triste, lo cual obviamente le preocupo, empezó a sentirse culpable por sus argumentos desconsiderados, la infancia de Nozomi fue un poco difícil, y según lo poco que sabía podía imaginarlo-lo siento…

-no tienes que disculparte-Nozomi apoyo su cabeza al hombro de la menor, lo hacía porque estaba cansada y quería jugar un poco con "su maid" y también para ocultar su tristeza-ya sabes que vengo de una familia de buena posición económica… jamás tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo como lo de hoy… gracias Elichi…

La rubia la contemplo sin poder argumentar algo, no se había dado cuenta en que momento había empezado a entender cada expresión de esa chica, podía asegurar que estaba triste por recordar algo tal vez doloroso, pero también estaba feliz, quería creer que era por esa salida

-aun no agradezcas, deje lo más divertido para el final-Eli se separó un poco de la mayor-supongo que tampoco habrás ido a un parque de atracciones, ¿verdad?

-…no-Nozomi le dio una sonrisa triste, para la rubia le era increíble la forma en que Nozomi trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos, ya sean preocupaciones o malestares, siempre trataba de dar una sonrisa

-solo porque eres mi ama no deberías de ocultar lo que sientes-Eli se puso en pie y con delicadeza tomo la mano de la mayor, avergonzándola en el proceso-al menos por hoy ama…

Las mejillas de la mayor tomaron color, le era "diferente" ver a Eli expresando tanta seguridad y confianza, ese lado de la rubia también le gustaba. Con una tímida sonrisa accedió a seguir a la rubia.

Para suerte de ambas había un parque de atracciones a solo unas cuadras de donde se encontraban, así que no les tomo mucho tiempo. Al llegar Nozomi se sorprendió de la cantidad de atracciones, solo había podido ver ese tipo de lugares en revistas o anuncios.

-pareces emocionada-Eli no pudo evitar sonreír ante la infantil y emocionada expresión de la vicepresidenta

-es más grande de lo que imagine-contesto Nozomi sin poder ocultar su sorpresa-¿a cuál subiremos primero Elichi?

Eli medito las posibles opciones, al ser el primer juego de la mayor pensó que debería ser uno especial, divertido y tranquilo, al menos una parte de ella decía eso, otra decía que la lleve a algún juego extremo, como venganza a anteriores burlas.

-¿Qué tal eso?-señalo la mayor emocionada mientras Eli aun batalla en su interior. Al ver el juego la rubia se avergonzó ante la idea, no se la imaginaba subir a un carrusel y claro, tampoco podía imaginar a Nozomi subir a ese juego

-¿estas… segura?-pregunto dudosa, pero los ojos de Nozomi llenos de ilusión por ese juego terminaron convenciéndola.

-Elichi, será divertido-Nozomi se aferró nuevamente al brazo de la menor

-pero… que tal si tu subes y yo te tomo fotos, será divertido-Nozomi la miro confundida, entendía el porque la rubia no quería subir a ese juego, era un poco infantil

-está bien Elichi-Eli habría estado feliz por convencer a la mayor si no fuera por esa mirada que nuevamente veía en la mayor, Nozomi había excedido con una sonrisa la cual obviamente era falsa, esto solo causo culpabilidad en la menor, sobre todo porque minutos atrás le dijo que no era necesario ocultar lo que sentía.

Nozomi iba a pagar por el juego, se sorprendió de que Eli fuera quien lo pagara, debía reconocer que si Eli se lo proponía le podía robar el corazón a todas las chicas de Japón y así fue. Eli de forma galante tomo la mano de la mayor, causo que todos las miraran puesto que Eli aún seguía usando el traje de mayordomo-conejo, con mucho cuidado Eli guio a Nozomi hasta uno de los asientos, como Nozomi no estaba muy segura de como colocarse Eli se encargó de ayudarla e indicarle donde debía sujetarse.

El carrusel era de dos filas de caballos, por lo que Eli se sentó al lado de Nozomi una vez haberla posicionado bien. Cuando el juego comenzó Nozomi no pudo evitarse sentir un poco nerviosa, incluso asustada, Eli una vez más hiso gala de su atractivo, con delicadeza tomo la mano de la mayor a modo de darle seguridad, al segundo después lo único que se escuchó fueron múltiples suspiros de quienes la miraban, en su mayoría eran mujeres quienes no podían despegar su mirada de Eli.

-Elichi…-llamo Nozomi con delicadeza. La rubia se sonrojo por la tierna expresión de la mayor, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, se veía más tierna e inocente

-¿s-si?...-contesto con una claro nerviosismo y sonrojo

- _estoy un poco confundida, ¿hace esto por mi o por llamar la atención?, dudo que sea lo segundo pero… ¿lo hará por mí?-_ se preguntó la mayor confundida por el repentino cambio de actitud de Eli- Elichi cada vez me interesa mas

La rubia no pudo responder, ¿a qué vino aquello? Al igual que la mayor se confundida de muchas cosas, sobre todo porque había empezado a sentir algo "diferente" por ella.

Al momento de que el juego acabo, Eli se apresuró a bajar del juego y ayudar a "su ama", trato de hacerlo de forma galante y caballerosa, ni siquiera ella entendía del porque se comportaba así, al comienzo pensó en jugar un poco con Nozomi, luego le pareció divertido tener toda la atención, pero después, empezó a gustarle el hecho de ver feliz a Nozomi, le gustaba tratarla así, no sabía cómo explicar en palabras pero le gustaba.

-gracias Elichi-la menor evito por unos segundos algún contacto visual, esos orbes esmeralda empezaban a ponerla más nerviosa de lo usual

-a-aún falta mucho que d-d-disfrutar…-contesto con un leve tembloréo. Nozomi sonrió ante su nerviosismo algo que solo puso más nerviosa a la rubia.

El siguiente juego fue "los carros chocones", Eli demoro un poco en enseñarle a la mayor en cómo usar los autos, pero al aprender, aquel juego termino siendo un campo de batalla por ver quién era mejor, los demás participantes del juego terminaron mareados ya que resultaron ser la pelota de juego de Nozomi y Eli.

Como el lugar empezaba a gustarle a Nozomi, Eli se decidió por ir a juego s un poco más extremos, subieron a la torre, las conchas locas, el barco, Skyplo, el pulpo… la montaña rusa.

Después del último juego Nozomi empezó a sentirse mareado, Eli quedo sorprendida con la resistencia de la mayor, imagino que al ser su primera vez en un parque de atracciones se marearía antes pero no fue así.

-Elichi… ¿podemos descansar?-la piel pálida y mirada cansada de la mayor preocuparon a Eli. Tomaron asiento en un lugar un poco apartado

-me sorprende que hayas durado tanto-Eli le alcanzo una bebida para que se relajara

-es porque Elichi estaba conmigo-Nozomi apoyo su cabeza al hombro de la menor, esta vez lo hizo por estar cansada, le parecía muy cómodo el estar de esa forma con la rubia

Eli no contesto, se separó un poco de Nozomi lo cual la mayor permitió, no quería incomodar a Eli, aunque la rubia lo hizo por otra razón, con cuidado tomo de los hombros a Nozomi y con delicadeza la fue acostando en el banco haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en sus piernas, de esa forma podía descansar de forma más cómoda.

-gracias Elichi…

.

Paso alrededor de una hora, en donde Nozomi se la paso durmiendo, y Eli contemplándola. En el transcurso de esta hora Eli entendió porque Nozomi le hizo tantas preguntas sobre si alguna vez tuvo una cita o como eran las salidas de amigas. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios de la menor.

 _-puede ser un poco pervertida y molestosa… pero se ve bastante linda cuando muestra ese lado infantil y tierno… es realmente hermosa…-_ pensó la rubia acariciando con suma delicadeza la cabellera purpura de la mayor

-Elichi… me gustas…-susurro la mayor mientras lentamente habría los ojos encontrándose con esos orbes zafiro que tanto adoraba

-eh?...-Eli detuvo sus caricias sintiéndose nerviosa por las palabras de la mayor, ¿Cómo debía tomarlo?, sus mejillas adquirieron color

-no pongas esa cara Elichi-Nozomi se incorporó de las cómodas piernas de Eli-yo no mentiría o jugaría mis sentimientos

-¿Qué… quieres decir?-pregunto confundida, incapaz de creer que esas palabras podrían ser reales, o tal vez las malinterpretaba, Eli no estaba segura que Nozomi sintiera lo mismo que ella empezó a sentir.

Nozomi la miro fijamente unos segundos, en los cuales se preguntó si debía ser más directa con la densa rubia o darle un poco más de tiempo…

-olvídalo por ahora-Nozomi se puso de pie estirándose, aunque el regazo de Eli era cómodo, no podía decir lo mismo del banco. Algo llamo la atención de Nozomi y fue la rueda de la fortuna, estaban en un lugar casi escondido en medio de árboles, por lo que desde ese lugar la noria se veía bastante imponente-Elichi, subamos a la rueda de la fortuna…

Ni siquiera dejo contestar a la rubia, se aferró a su brazo y la arrastro hasta llegar a la atracción, Nozomi iba a pagar por el juego pero Eli se le adelanto.

-ara~~ puedo ver toda la ciudad…-Nozomi estaba pegada a la ventanilla apreciando la espectacular vista que tenía desde allí

-harasho, se ve más de lo que imagine…-Eli estaba sentada a su lado, igual de asombrada por la hermosa vista

-gracias Elichi…-Nozomi bajo un poco la mirada, pero esta vez no era para ocultar tristeza, sino felicidad y timidez-… te he agradecido ya muchas veces… pero no podrías imaginar lo feliz que estoy por este día contigo… gracias-se giró a verla directamente a los ojos, Eli le devolvió la sonrisa

-te ves más hermosa cuando eres sincera con tus sentimientos-dejo escapar la rubia de forma inconsciente, avergonzándose al paso de los segundo por lo que dije-…n-no quise decir eso

-¿me veo hermosa Elichi?-Nozomi ladeo la cabeza, sus mejillas adquirieron más calor, le avergonzaron aquellas palabras pero más que todo la hicieron feliz

-…b-bueno… t-tú ya eres hermosa… no creo que tenga que repetirlo…-Eli se mordió el labio avergonzada por la insistente mirada de Nozomi

-gracias-le dedico una cálida sonrisa, llena de agradecimiento y felicidad-Elichi también es hermosa cuando dice lo que piensa

Se formó un incómodo ambiente, ambas quedaron en silencio, a pesar de ser incomodo también era agradable, la sola compañía de la otra las tranquilizaba. Eli dio una rápida mirada a la mayor, la encontró cabeceando, al parecer aún seguía cansada después de ese extenuante día, con cierta timidez rodeo a Nozomi con su brazo atrayéndola a su cuerpo, haciendo que Nozomi se apoyara en ella.

Nozomi no dudo en apoyarse a la menor, cuando Eli quiso apartar su mano Nozomi se lo negó obligándola a permanecer alrededor de ella, aunque era un poco vergonzoso era realmente cómodo y agradable para ambas.

Eli miro de reojo a la mayor, no se sorprendió mucho de verla con los ojos cerrados, estaba segura que pronto se dormiría, sería lo mejor pero por alguna razón no quería, quería hablar un poco mas con la mayor, deseaba conocerla más, deseaba saber muchas cosas más…

-Nozomi…-llamo en voz baja, casi como un susurro, quería asegurarse que Nozomi aun estuviera consiente

-mm…-contesto Nozomi abriendo lentamente los ojos, pero la caricia de Eli en su cabeza hicieron relajar sus músculos y que volviera a cerrar los ojos

-t-te contare algo… de mi pasado…-dijo sin cesar a sus caricias en la cabeza de la mayor, sabía que era agradable cuando alguien acariciaba determinados puntos, por eso decidió hacerlo

-t-te escucho… Elichi~…-Nozomi batallaba contra el sueño, aquellas caricias eran realmente relajantes…

-mis padres se separaron hace años, antes de que mi hermana naciera… al parecer mi madre le fue infiel a mi padre, lo recuerdo de forma vaga, la última vez que lo vi me dijo que siguiera mis sueños, esas son las últimas palabras que recuerdo de él…-Eli hizo una pausa para ver las reacciones de Nozomi, tenía los ojos abiertos escuchándola atentamente-mi madre se volvió a casar, Alisa mi hermana es hija tanto de mi madre como de su nueva pareja, acostumbre a llamarlo papá pero en realidad es mi padrastro. Al comienzo él era muy amable y cariñoso conmigo, pero cuando tuvo a Alisa, ella se volvió su centro, no envidio a mi hermana, la quiero mucho, pero lo que… me molesta es la actitud de ambos, hace años empecé a notar que para ambos solo era un objeto, mis notas eran excepcionales, tenía aptitudes de liderazgo por eso mi padrastro quería que heredara su negocio, Alisa es opuesta a mí, no tiene mucho carácter, por eso pensaron que la mejor opción seria yo, la idea en un principio me gusto, me hacía ser más unida a mi padrastro pero no paso mucho para que entendieran la verdadera razón, él quería que yo me ocupara de todo su trabajo y olvidara lo que más deseaba, para el deje de ser su hija hace mucho, incluso a veces pienso que me presiono a ese extremo de que huyera de casa solo como una excusa para no tener que verme, mi madre tampoco me ve como su hija, para ella yo soy el recuerdo de su anterior esposo, siempre me repetía que me parecía a él y que debía cambiar…-las lágrimas de Eli le impidieron continuar por unos minutos-… y-yo… me esforcé todos estos años… s-solo para tener su aprobación… para tener su aprecio… p-pero no era así… ellos solo me querían como un objeto de inversión… alguien que trabajaría para ellos… y-yo…-Ei ya no pudo continuar

Nozomi se había incorporado de la posición, abrazo a la rubia tratando de consolarla, solo podía imaginar lo solitaria y frustrada que fue la vida de Eli.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Eli dejo salir toda su frustración, resentimiento y dolor que todo ese tiempo estuvo acumulando, en ningún momento Nozomi hablo, solo se mantuvo aferrada a ella tratando de consolarla…

.

.

Maki regresaba de su trabajo en el hospital, como sus padres eran dueños de este, estaba obligada a ir todas las tardes para aprender cómo era la administración. Era una noche tranquila a su parecer, estaba cansada, como ese día era domingo estuvo metida en el hospital todo el día.

Pensó en llamar a Umi o Eli para salir un rato y distraerse, pero al ver la hora descarto la idea, era muy tarde, y sabía que Eli de seguro estaría ocupada estudiando o en su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Al pasar por una tienda de instrumentos, un violín llamo su atención, sabia tocar muchos instrumentos incluyendo el violín, aunque no tenía uno propio, su familia podía ser adinerada pero no la consentían mucho.

Miro con frustración el precio, ese violín tenía una forma perfecta, aprecio cada una de sus facciones, realmente atrajo su atención

-sería imposible que una alumna de Otonokizaka podría comprar un instrumente así de caro y hermoso-la voz burlona y arrogante de alguien llamo la atención de la pelirroja

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto con enfado, odiaba a las personas que se creían más que otras, por el uniforme de la chica frente a ella sabía que era de UTX, era un poco más alta que ella, cabello naranja y ojos purpura oscuro

-no sabía que las de Otonokizaka también fueran sordas-contesto de forma soberbia, Maki empezaba a impacientarse

-no sabía que las alumnas de UTX se dedicaran a molestar y alimentar su ego-Maki estuvo a punto de insultar a la pelinaranja si no fuera por la intervención de alguien más, una chica de pelo negro, ojos carmín y un poco más baja que ella

-otra de Otonokizaka, ustedes parecen parásitos -la mirada arrogante de la chica ya estaba sacando de quicio a Maki-aparecen de la nada

-N-Nico-chan…. creo que deberíamos irnos… n-nya…-otra chica al lado de la pelinegra apareció, a diferencia de la primera parecía estar nerviosa

-no, a ver si me lo repites princesita-Nico se puso al frente de Maki, dispuesta a enfrentar a la de UTX

-¡Anju!-una segunda chica de UTX se acercó corriendo-será mejor que no trates de meterte en problemas, sabes cómo reaccionara Erena

-¡no Tsubasa!-la chica llamada Anju parecía ofendida por el anterior argumento de Nico-¿Cómo me llamaste pelinegra?

-tengo un nombre idiota, es Nico, a ver si te queda en esa cabeza hueca llena de ego-Maki y Rin, quien acompañaba a Nico, se sorprendieron por las seguras palabras de Nico, quien no se inmutaba ante la presencia de ambas alumnas de UTX

-tienes mucho valor para hablarme así-Anju se acercó hasta la pelinegra, era notable la diferencia de tamaños pero Nico no cambiaba su postura-cam-pe-ci-na

Esto último ya no lo soporto la pelinegra, no era alguien que soportara ser humillada sin devolver la agresión, estuvo a punto de agredir a la pelinaranja pero Maki se le adelanto, quien sorpresivamente había empujado a Anju haciéndola caer sentada de forma brusca

-tienes muchas agallas para hablarnos así, no te creas mucho solo por ir a una escuela de niños ¡ricos y mimado, HIJOS DE PAPA!-grito Maki, ya impaciente y molesta por los argumentos engreídos de la pelinaranja

Anju abrió su bolsa, de allí saco un globo lleno de pintura, no dudo en aventarlo a Maki, pero Nico fue más rápida poniéndose al frente de la pelirroja cubriéndola, aun así ambas terminaron manchadas

-eso es lo que se merecen…

-¡Anju ya vasta!-trato de detener lo inevitable la amiga de la pelinaranja

-tú…-Nico y Maki se acercaron de forma amenazante a la pelinaranja que aún estaba en el suelo-date ¡por muerta!...

Ambas se abalanzaron sobre la pelinaranja, quien las recibió con más globos de pintura humillándolas y provocándolas más. Rin y Tsubasa trataron de separarlas. Pronto se vieron reunidas de alumnos de otras instituciones y transeúntes…

-¡SEPARENSE AHORA MISMMO!-la voz enérgica y autoritaria provocaron que las cinco chicas se detuvieran

-Eli…-Maki se mostró sorprendida al ver a su mejor amiga por ahí, a esas horas, con traje de mayordomo, y acompañada de quien anteriormente fue su rival

-presidenta y vicepresidenta…-susurro Nico, asustada ya que antes había tenido problemas con ambas chicas, y ahora esto, no le traería nada bueno

-estamos muertas… nya…-susurro Rin viendo con nerviosismo a sus sempais

Eli y Nozomi habían llegado al lugar por la bulla, miraban con desaprobación y preocupación a sus respectivas compañeras de escuela…

.

.

.

 **Despues de casi toda una vida xD, al menos asi lo siento jeje -w-" disculpen la demora. Ya había terminado mis clases hace una semana, pero una de las profesoras quiso torturarnos un poco mas, asi que la ultima semana se la paso dándonos exámenes mañana, tarde y noche, no exagero, como el sistema cerro apenas hace unos días no había problemas con que los profesores siguieran sus clases, solo me faltaba con esa profesora y debo decir que fue la peor semana de mi vida…**

 **Pero al final lo valió v(*-*)v aprobé con una de las mejores notas en su curso xD**

 **Ahora ya no habrá excusa si me retraso en subir los capítulos**

 ***Como un adelanto para el siguiente cap, habrá un poco de NicoMaki, y ya debería estar apareciendo tambien Honoka, quien ayudara en el café como cocinera al igual que Nozomi (Eli se mostrara celosa al ver a Nozomi coquetear con las demás maid xD)**

 **Hasta pronto! :3**


	6. Celos de maid

Cinco chicas esperaban en una enorme sala, aquel lugar parecía una mansión en lugar de una preparatoria.

-espero que ya hayan pensado como disculparse-rompió el silencio la presidenta de Otonokizaka. Solo el día anterior una de sus mejores amigas y otra alumna habían tenido una pelea con una de las alumnas de UTX, eso era algo inaceptable y preocupante para la rubia.

-no me disculpare con esa engreída-se quejó Nico cruzándose de brazos-además tu no estuviste ahí, nisiquiera sabes lo que paso, no tengo porque obedecerte solo por ser la preside…

-¡agradece que esto no lo haya reportado a tus padres!-Eli levanto un poco la voz, lo suficiente para intimidar a Nico y Rin, quien fue por curiosa

-Elichi-llamo Nozomi con voz suave pero tambiénsevera. Iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpida.

-bienvenidas-las puertas se abrieron revelando a tres jóvenes, a dos de ellas ya las conocían, la otra era la que había hablado, alta, pelo guinda y ojos turquesa-lamento la demora, espero podamos resolver esto de forma satisfactoria, ni nombre Toudo Erena

-yo también lo espero-Eli hizo una reverencia como saludo-un gusto, mi nombre es Ayase Eli

Las ocho se pusieron cómodas, quedaron unos minutos en silencio meditando la mejor forma de solucionar este problema.

-ustedes agredieron a una de nuestras alumnas-empezó Erena-creo que lo podría dejar pasar si las involucradas le piden disculpa

-¡no lo haremos!-refutaron Maki y Nico, se ganaron una mirada molesta de parte de Eli

-tiene razón-apoyo Eli-ustedes agredieron y comenzaron la pelea…

-¡acaso eres ciega!-exploto Nico-ella fue quien nos provoco y empezó todo, ¡ella nos debe una disculpa!

-que yo sepa-hablo esta vez Anju-el problema era entre esa pelirroja y yo, no se porque te metiste tu-puso una sonrisa burlona-¿acaso eres su novia o algo?

Ambas jóvenes se ruborizaron, inconscientemente se dieron una mirada provocando que el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentara

-¡n-ni si quiera la conozco!-gritaron a la vez

-déjense de tonterías-la voz fuerte de Erena intimido al par-aun espero sus disculpas

Maki miro a Eli, esperaba su apoyo, peo la mirada de la rubia logro intimidarla, a pesar de ser amigas sabia que Eli no involucraría su amistad en un asunto como este.

-l-lo…-Maki fue callada por Nico quien puso la mano cerca de su rostro para que guardara silencio

-no nos disculparemos, ella fue quien empezó a molestar, no tenemos porque disculparnos…

Eli ya empezaba a cansarse, lo último que quería era que la discusión entre ellas y UTX llegara a otros limites, no podía darse el lujo de dejar que Nico dijera lo que quisiera.

-Yazawa…-llamo Eli con una mirada llena de frialdad y molestia, pero antes de hablar Nozomi la interrumpió

-tienes razón-la mayor apoyo a Nico desconcertando a todas las presentes-ellas son las que deben recibir un disculpas en lugar de darlas, ellas no comenzaron el problema

Eli abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego verla con una clara molestia.

-tu eres solo la vicepresidenta, la ultima palabra la tiene Ayase-san-Erena parecía molesta también

-bueno, Yuki-san también es la vicepresidenta y causo este problema, creo que viniendo de la escuela mas popular este acontecimiento les afectara mas-las palabras seguras de Nozomi causaron que las alumnas de UTX en cierta forma se preocuparan, había mucha razón en su argumento-si no nos disculpamos esto llegara mas lejos, pero al final, ¿Quién perderá mas?

-eres muy astuta-hablo Anju, sonería con burla, pero fácilmente se podía notar su nerviosismo

Quedaron otros minutos en silencio, Eli aun batallaba si seguirle el juego a Nozomi o apoyar a que sus alumnas se disculparan y acabar con ese problema, pero esa ultima opción tampoco seria tan fácil.

-como dije antes-volvió a hablar Erena-la ultima palabra la tiene Ayase-san, y ella dijo que ustedes se disculparan

Nozomi miro a Eli, un poco seria, esperaba su apoyo pero Eli aun dudaba, aunque la mayor tenía varios puntos a favor. Nozomi se acerco a Eli y susurro en su oído…

-¿Qué es lo que te hace una gran presidenta?, ¿escuchar a tus alumnas o escuchar a otras alumnas?

Eli la miro, un poco sonrojada, tenían demasiado acercamiento y las demás las miraban, pero tenia razón, una buena presidenta era aquella que escuchaba la opinión de sus propias compañeras y no la de otras alumnas

-por que no…-la mirada un poco burlona de Nozomi provoco que el rubor de Eli aumentara-cada una cuenta lo que sucedió, luego vemos quien tenia mayor culpa-finalizo la rubia

Como era de esperarse, quien tenía mayor culpa resulto ser Anju, aunque Nico y Maki comenzaran la pelea.

-¿enserio eso paso?-esta vez Eli se sentía culpable, debió haber preguntado primero que fue lo que paso en lugar de juzgarlas, Nozomi tenia razón

-tal vez Anju comenzó con los insultos y a molestarlas-hablo Erena-pero eso no les dio derecho de golpearla, quienes comenzaron con la agresión física fueron ustedes y…

-alguien aquí tiene que dar una disculpa-Eli se puso de pie imponiendo su presencia, fácilmente podía intimidar a todas las presentes, menos a Nozomi quien tenia una sonrisa divertida-y no seremos nosotras.

Tomo sus cosas, dio una reverencia y con la mirada indico a sus compañeras que se retiraban en ese mismo momento.

-¡espera!-ordeno Erena antes de que salieran de la sala-arreglemos esto de forma mas satisfactoria-Eli le dio una mirada indicándole que continuara-este fin de semana habrá un evento aquí, quisiera que vinieran, tus alumnas también están invitadas, es un evento de puertas abiertas, ahí lo resolveremos.

Eli se iba a negar, pero Nozomi se le adelanto

-claro, vendremos puntuales-sonrió de forma divertida-gracias por la invitación Erena-chan

-gracias por aceptar… Nozomi-ambas se dieron una leve sonrisa, causando la molestia de dos personas en especial.

La primera era Anju, quien miraba con recelo a ambas, mataba con la mirada a Nozomi, solo que esta le devolvía la mirada de forma juguetona y burlona, la otra que se moría de celos era Eli, quien ahora tenia una razón mas para odiar a esa presidenta, ¿de que se conocía ella y Nozomi?, esa pregunta resonó en su cabeza.

.

-que bueno que lo hayamos solucionado-Nozomi caminaba alegre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que las demás estaban un poco tranquilas y aliviadas de que el problema no haya llegado tan lejos y Eli miraba a Nozomi fijamente, como si le reprochara algo-¿Por qué la cara larga Elichi

-nada-contesto frunciendo el ceño y evitando mirarla esta vez

-¿acaso Elichi esta celosa?-su tono juguetón y pícaro provocaron el sonrojo en la rubia, quien se negaba a mirarla y dirigirle la palabra.

Para Maki esto era novedoso, jamáshabía visto a Eli actuando tan infantil, incluso para ella era obvio que Eli estaba molesta… o celosa, lo cual le llevo a preguntar que relación tendrían su amiga y esa chica.

-¿que pasa Maki-chan?-Nozomi noto fácilmente la mirada curioso de Maki hacia su relación con la presidenta

-no te di permiso de que me llamaras por mi nombre-refuto la menor, haciendo un mohín, debía reconocerlo, esa chica pelimoradatenia algo, cuando le dio una sonrisa sus mejillas tomaron color

-ara, se nota que eres la amiga de Elichi-se burló la mayor, sin duda las personalidades de Eli y Maki eran en cierta forma similares, ambas mencionadas soltaron un bufido mientras sus mejillas cobraban mas color

-en ves de decir tonterías-hablo Nico, ya cansada de los coqueteos de la vicepresidenta y sus burlas-¿Cómo se resolverá este problema?-miro seria a Eli

-supongo que asistiremos este fin de semana-contesto la rubia pensativa-creo que es una oportunidad para interactuar con otras instituciones, de todas formas ustedes no tuvieron tanta culpa como creí, realmente lo siento

Las tres implicadas se sorprendieron, sobre todo Maki, bien sabia que Eli era muy orgullosa, aunque las demás tuvieran razón Eli no cambiaba tan rápido de opinión, o al menos así era antes.

-bueno, al menos reconoces que tienes la culpa-empezó a hablar de nuevo Nico, haciendo una pase de superioridad

-Nico-chan, no deberías hablar así-le susurro Rin-nos meteremos en mas problemas

-no pasa nada, Ayase-san ya reconoció que nos debe una disculpa…-empezó a seguir hablando, de como ella protegió a su kouhai de la agresión de una alumna entre otras cosas

-quieres callarte, no fue la gran cosa-hablo Maki ya cansada con sus argumentos llenos de ego

-es así como agradeces a tu salvadora-Nico se cruzo de brazos

-por favor, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-se cruzo de brazos también-yo podía hacerlo sola, no necesitaba la ayuda de una niñita

-eres una mal agradecida, mocosa no sabes respetar a tus superiores... ¡kyaa!...-Nico fue callada tras ser abrazada por Nozomi, y sentir las juguetonas manos de la mayor en su cuerpo apretándola

-es natural que te comparen con una niñita, ¿realmente tienes diecisiete años?-pregunto burlona mientras seguía tocando a la pelinegra

-¡ya vasta Nozomi!-Eli miro a muerte a la pelinegra, quien solo era una victima de los juegos de Nozomi

-ya Elichi, no te molestes-dijo soltando a la pelinegra quien no dudo en salir prácticamente corriendo

-¡ustedes son unas pervertidas!-dijo tomando la mano de Rin-adiós, y tu mocosa, mas te vale que me des las gracias como se debe

-vaya, si que es pequeña, desapareció mas rápido de lo que creí-Nozomi miro la calle por donde su compañera de grado desapareció

-también me voy-hablo esta vez Maki-¡hasta mañana!

No espero que le contestaran, se fue igual de rápido que Nico y Rin. Ahora solo quedaban Eli y Nozomi, la rubia miro a la mayor, en su mirada aun había reproche, pero también nerviosismo, se sentia incomoda de estar a solas con la mayor.

-se nos hace tarde para el trabajo Elichi

El resto del trayecto ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, Eli sobre todo iba metida en sus pensamientos y a la vez preocupada, había un extraño sentimiento que la dominaba, no le gustaba, odiaba ese sentimiento que le producía cuando Nozomi era cercana a alguien mas, ¿acaso eran celos?. Negó rápidamente la cabeza, sintiéndose molesta por pensar aquello, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, en su cabeza seguía la imagen de Nozomi siendo cercana con la presidenta de UTX, y también siendo cercana con Nico, su mayor enojo era al momento de recordar a Nozomi tocando a Nico, eso le molestaba mas que nada.

-Elichi ¿estas bien?-llamo la atención la mayor, quien llevaba un buen rato mirando las extrañas expresiones de la menor-estas haciendo gestos raros, pareces molesta-ladeo la cabeza-si es por lo del fin de semana, si no quieres ir yo puedo ir en representación de Otonokizaka y…

-¡vas por ella ¿verdad?!-Eli se cubrió la boca a penas estas palabras salieron de sus labios, eso sonó demasiado posesivo desde su punto de vista, y seguro Nozomi lo notaria también.

La mayor la miro interrogativa cerca de un minuto, pasado este tiempo la típica sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

-ara ara, ¿acaso Elichi sigue celosa por lo que paso?-sin esperar respuesta la mayor la tomo del brazo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla-Erena-chan es… podría decirse que es un pariente lejano, la familia Tojo y Toudo han hecho negocios por años, así que la conozco desde hace buen tiempo

-n-no pedí que me dieras una explicación…-aparto la mirada, ya de por si era vergonzoso que la haya besado, pero ahora caminaba aferrada a su brazo-n-no es como si me importara

-Elichi, eres muy obvia-cerro los ojos y froto su mejillas en el hombro de la menor-aunque disfruto verte celosa no me gusta que te molestes… además ya hay alguien que me gusta

-¿Quién?-pregunto seria, al notar su reacción volvió a sonrojarse y evitar su mirada

-ya te lo dije, Elichi es quien me gusta-la menor prefirió tomar esto como una broma, aun así no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara por las juguetonas palabras de la pelimorada.

.

Para su suerte llegaron a tiempo, a pesar del inconveniente que tuvieron al ir a UTX.

-¿están bien?-fue lo primero que Kotori les pregunto al momento de entrar al café-supe que hubo un problema con unas alumnas y el consejo estudiantil tuvo que intervenir, ¿paso algo?

-n-no te preocupes-contesto Eli nerviosa, seguía sintiendo curiosidad por Kotori, era un poco despistada, algo lenta pero sin duda se preocupaba mucho por sus compañeras de trabajo

-nos invitaron este fin de semana para un evento que tendrán, si quieres puedes ir-invito Nozomi, ganándose la mirada molesta y nerviosa de la rubia, pero ella devolvió su usual mirada y sonrisa juguetona

-me alegra que se resolviera, iré con gusto-contesto la peligris animada-por cierto, pensé que por lo que paso hoy no vendrían, así que contrate a una amiga para la cocina, pero ambas podrán trabajar juntas ¿verdad?

-claro-contesto Nozomi-entre mas mejor

Kotori la guio por el lugar, mientras tanto Eli fue a cambiarse, solo faltaban unos minutos para que abrieran el local, sus demás compañeras seguro ya estarían en los vestidores.

-espero te puedas acostumbrar muy pronto-decía Kotori mientras le mostraba la cocina-ella es la amiga que trabajara contigo-dijo señalando a una joven castaña que estaba comiendo en lugar de cocinar

-mucho gusto-saludo escondiendo su pan-mi nombre es kousaka Honoka

-un gusto, Tojo Nozomi-respondió al saludo la mayor, le parecía divertida, no tendría problemas con su compañera de trabajo

Solo hay un traje de cocina, pero tengo algunos trajes de maid si quieres-kotori parecía preocupada, un traje de maid no seria lo mascómodo ni adecuado

-un traje de maid estaría bien-contesto Nozomi con una sonrisa, quería ver la cara de Eli cuando usara ese traje

-bien, por lo pronto usaras un traje de maid, en el transcurso de la semana te daré un uniforme mas adecuado y…-se puso pálida, en ese momento se había puesto a buscar el uniforma de maid, pero pronto recordó que se lo había llevado a casa para hacer algunos arreglos

-adivinare, te lo llevaste a casa y se te olvido-kotori asintió decaída, para Nozomi esto ya no era novedoso, pero seguía siendo divertido.

-creo que Elichika tiene siempre un uniforme de repuesto en su casillero ¿Por qué no vas a pedirle?, los vestidores estas al final del pasillo

-está bien-sonrió feliz la mayor, mientras tanto Kotori se quedo ayudando a Honoka con la preparación de los ingredientes

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se encontró con algunas maid, quienes seria sus compañeras de trabajo, las saludo de forma formal, aunque parecían amistosas y amables no quería socializar mucho con ellas.

Llego donde serian los vestidores, era como imagino, un lugar pequeño y simple, habían algunos casilleros y unas cortinas donde seguramente las maid se cambiaban, aparte había un baño, como no vio a "su rubia" por ahí supuso que estaría en el baño, se acerco a la puerta, al escuchar el sonido de la ducha su corazón se acelero un poco, al parecer Eli estaba tomando un baño.

Por un momento tuvo la idea de entrar y molestarla, sabia que podía porque la puerta no tenía seguro, pero a últimosegundo se arrepintió, no quería ver a Eli molesta, así que podía esperar y pedirle el uniforme de maid o buscar por su propia cuenta.

Cada casillero tenia un nombre, cuando estuvo al frente del casillero de Eli lo abrió, como era de esperarse, todo completamente ordenado y limpio, algo que no espero ver fue una foto de la rubia y una niña, unos años menor que Eli, por el parecido dedujo que seria la hermana pequeña de Eli. Recordó las palabras de Eli, sobre su relación con su hermana, a pesar de sus problemas Eli amaba a su hermana…

Mientras estaba distraída viendo esa foto, sintiendo un poco de nostalgia y soledad, ella nunca tubo a alguien en quien confiar, aunque Kotori fuera su amiga, su amistad era un poco superficial ya que ella no le tenia mucha confianza, ver esa foto le hizo recordar ese vacío que siempre existió en su interior… la puerta de la ducha fue abierta, revelando a una joven rubia cubierta solo en una toalla.

Nozomi reacciono al sentir la mirada de la rubia sobre ella, al mirarla noto las condiciones en que Eli estaba, en cuanto a la rubia, lo que sentia era molestia por descubrir a Nozomi husmeando en sus cosas, era tanto su enfado que había olvidado su condición.

-¡se puede saber que estas haciendo!-se acerco con pasos amenazantes, pero antes de decir algo mas sintió algo rodar por su cuerpo, lo ultimo que vio la mirada de Nozomi bajando y mirándola…

Eli perdió el conocimiento al verse expuesta en frente de Nozomi, quien no había podido salir de su sorpresa, solo después que Eli perdió el conocimiento y gracias a sus reflejos logro detener la inevitable caída, pero por consiguiente tubo el cuerpo desnudo de Eli en sus brazos.

.

Eli empezó a recobrar el conocimiento, lo primero que identifico fueron unos hermosos y brillantes orbes turquesa, esos orbes eran inconfundibles para ella

-¿No-Nozomi?-trato de incorporarse pero Nozomi no se lo permitió, en ese momento sintió algo suave bajo ella, bastante cómodo a su parecer, a medida que recobraba el conocimiento era mas consiente de donde estaba, seguía en los vestidores, lo cual le hizo recordar que estaba desnuda, se levanto como si hubiera sido impulsada desde atrás.

Al ver el estado de su cuerpo noto que usaba su uniforme de maid, alguien se lo había puesto, miro a Nozomi para encontrar respuestas pero apenas la miro la mayor bajo la vista ¿avergonzada?, si, tenía las mejillas rojas, la mirada preocupada y cristalina y jugaba con las manos de forma nerviosa.

Eli se dio cuenta de varias cosas en ese corto momento, uno, había estado recostada sobre las piernas de Nozomi, por eso era tan agradable, se sonrojo al pensar esto ultimo, dos, Nozomi fue quien la vistió y tres, el café ya había abierto y ella n estaba en su trabajo.

No estaba segura por donde empezar y que decir, podría reclamarle que la viera desnuda pero fue su culpa, además parecía que Nozomi se sentíamasculpable…

-g-gracias…-Nozomi levanto la vista mirándola confundida. Eso aumento su sonrojo y nerviosismo-g-gracias por cuidar de mí… Nozomi…

-¿no estás molesta Elichi?-ella se esperaba un regaño, no un agradecimiento, aunque la tranquilizara

-n-no fue tu culpa…

Quedaron en un momento un poco incomodo, Eli estaba de por si muy avergonzada con el hecho de que Nozomi la haya visto desnuda, la haya vestido, y ahora… estar así en silencio no ayudaba a que se tranquilizara. Su corazón latía con fuerza, no estaba segura si serian por sus nervios o por la presencia de la mayor, cuando estaba avergonzada se veía tan ¿linda?, sacudió la cabeza apenas esta idea llego a su mente

-i-iré a trabajar-Eli hizo intenciones de irse, pero antes de desaparecer en el pasillo Nozomi la llamo

-Elichi-la miro un poco seria, lo cual asusto a la rubia, pero su preocupación cambio a nerviosismo al ver esa sonrisa en Nozomi que tanto odiaba y a la vez le gustaba-… tienes un cuerpo perfecto-el rostro de Eli se puso completamente rojo en cuestión de segundos-me empiezo a preocupar, no creo que me quede bien un uniforme tuyo, pero no me queda de otra, por cierto me voy a cambiar, si quieres puedes mirar ya que yo también te vi desnu…

-¡PERVERTIDA!-gritaba mientras corría por el pasillo con el rostro en llamas, esa pervertida pelimoradasería su perdición, primero se muestra avergonzada y sumisa, luego burlona y pervertida, ¿Quién la entendía?, esa chica era todo un misterio para ella.

...

La tarde transcurrió de forma tranquila, todas las maid quedaron sorprendidas por la habilidad de Nozomi, era bastante talentosa para cocinar, aunque Honoka tampoco se quedaba atrás, la mayoría de los clientes pidieron doble por la deliciosa comida de Nozomi.

-eres increíble Tojo-san-halagó una de las maid, al momento de ir a la cocina y solicitar una orden

-gracias, no es la gran cosa-sonrió con un leve rubor, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanto halago

-lo digoenserio…-la maidempezó a halagar mas de la cuenta.

En ese momento Eli entro a la cocina para solicitar una orden, había estado tratando de evitar entrar a la cocina, aun no se atrevía a mirar a Nozomi de frente. Al llegar y ver a su compañera de trabajo prácticamente coqueteando a Nozomi, ese sentimiento de malestar volvióa dominarla.

-¡Nozomi será mejor que dejes de distraerte tanto!-su mirada molesta preocupo un poco a la mayor, ya de por siestaba nerviosa por la presencia de la otra maid

-esta bien Elichi-contesto en voz baja, como si fuer una niña que acaba de ser reprendida por hacer algo mal, se podía ver su culpabilidad, aunque ¿culpable de que? Estaba haciendo bien su trabajo para ser su primera vez

-lo siento, no quise sonar tan ruda-se excuso la rubia, dejo la nota del pedido y se fue.

Estaba demasiado molesta y frustrada, odiaba ese sentimiento, ¿Por qué tenia ese tipo de sentimientos?, no era nada de Nozomi, con que derecho sentía eso… sacudió su cabeza, nopodía estar pensando tanto, pero… era muy molesto, Nozomi era muy molesta para ella, su sola presencia ya le habíatraído muchos problemas, ¡era demasiado molesto su situación!

Trato de no tener mucho cercamiento con Nozomi, sus demás compañeras notaron su malestar, Kotori trato de hablarle en más de una ocasión pero Eli la evadió, así como evadió a sus compañeras.

Nozomi también trato de hablarle, pero en ese momento con la que menos quería hablar era con ella. Y lo que mas le molestaba era que mas de una de las maid coqueteaba con Nozomi, y lo peor era que en la mayoría de los casos la mayor les seguía el juego. Llegado este punto debía reconocer que ese sentimiento no era normal.

¿Quién se pondría celosa por ver a su amiga coquetear con otra persona?, al menos podía decir que eran amigas, ambas sabían un poco de la otra luego de su cita el día anterior. Eli se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, ¡eso no fue una cita!, se gritaba internamente…

El café ya había cerrado, poco a poco las maid se fueron retirando, y como siempre Eli fue una de las ultimas en quedarse.

-hasta mañana Tojo-san-se despidió una de las maid, la que parecía tener mayor interés en Nozomi-fue divertido platicar contigo, espero mañana podamos conocernos mas

-y-yo también lo espero…-contesto la mayor nerviosa, desde un buen rato atrás sentía la intensa mirada de Eli puesta en ella.

La maid antes de irse se tomo la libertad de besar a Nozomi en la mejilla, le dio una sonrisa coqueta y se fue. Nozomi se sonrojo un poco por el acercamiento, estaba acostumbrada a tener el dominio de la conversación, pero ahora mismo lo que le preocupaba era la mirada de Eli, incluso por un omento jurria que había un dragón atrás de la rubia dispuesta a atacarla.

-E-Elichi… ¿nos vamos juntas?-pregunto más nerviosa que nunca, Eli no contesto, sin embargo no dejo de mirarla de esa forma seria y fría

-gracias por su trabajo hoy-entro Kotori a la cocina-fue muy beneficioso que estuvieras aquí, espero te haya gustado también-le dio una sonrisa amable tratando de aminorar el pesado ambiente entre su amiga y la rubia

-¿Por qué siento que hay mucha tensión entre ellas?-pregunto en un susurro Honoka a Kotori, quien solo le dio una sonrisa nerviosa

-ante de que se vayan-Kotori saco un pequeño pastel de sus cosas-lo prepare para ustedes como agradecimiento por su trabajo de hoy-dijo alcanzándole el pastel a Nozomi-como viven juntas podrán disfrutarlo

-n-no era necesario-Eli se puso nerviosa, las estaba comprometiendo a cenar juntas

-gracias Kotori-chan, lo comeremos juntas-la mayor entendió las intenciones de la peligris, se sentía agradecida por esto, aunque Kotori fuera un poco despistada incluso para ella fue obvio que Eli tenia algún problema.

.

.

-Elichi, se te antoja algo en especial para acompañar el pastel-trato de hacer conversación, pero siguió ignorándola.

Era una noche un poco fría, a esas horas las calles estaban un poco solitarias, y parecía que Eli no sedería, era un poco extraño para la mayor, en un momento Eli parecía avergonzada, alguien tímida y en otra alguien fría y molesta, estaba segura que ni siquiera la rubia sabia lo que le pasaba.

-no tengo hambre-contesto con tononeutro, aun sin verla, tenia su atención en el frente

-Elichi ¿Por qué estas molesta?-la tomo de la manga para hacer que se detuviera-si he hecho algo solo dímelo, lo corregiré

¿si había hecho algo? La respuesta era obvia para la rubia, la pervertida pelimorda no había hecho nada, solo coquetear con sus compañeras de trabajo, pero nuevamente llegaba la misma pregunta a su mente, ¿Por qué eso le molestada tanto?, tal vez era obvia la respuesta, pero no podía decírselo, sin embargo también merecía saber la razón de su actitud.

-alguna de las maid…-hablo con cuidado, tratando de no ser muy obvia-¿te gusta?

Nozomi quedo por unos segundos en blanco, sospecha que podrían ser celos, pera también pensaba que tal vez eso era lo que quería creer y confundía la reacción de Eli, así que llego a la conclusión de que Eli aun estaba molesta con ella por verla desnuda.

-¿sigues… sintiendo celos?-pregunto con cuidado, no quería sonar burlona porque sino terminaría lastimando el orgullo de Eli

Eli bajo la mirada, no podía mentir, no quería mentir, no quería tener ese tipo de sentimientos, pero por más que luchaba por ocultarlo seguía en ella

-… si…-contesto en voz baja-… lo siento, yo no debería…

Sentir los brazos de Nozomi rodearla provoco que su corazón se acelerara, como muchas otras veces ya le paso, sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo, la miro confundida, tratando de entender el significado para tal acercamiento.

-Elichi es la única para mí, no lo dudes jamás…-susurro cerca del oído de la menor, quien se tensó y ruborizo más, si hasta hace unos minutos sentia frio, de forma casi milagrosa su temperatura había subido a tal grado que incluso sintió la necesidad de quitarse el saco, un rastro de sudor resbalo por su frente-así que no tienes que preocuparte, y si tanto te molesta mantendré mi distancia de esas maid, ya que mi única maidserá Elichi

Eli iba a decir algo, tratar de protestar esas últimas palabras, pero nuevamente quedo en blanco, los labios de Nozomi terminaron sobre su mentón, cerca, demasiado cerca de sus labios, tan cerca que prácticamente los rozaba.

-pe… pe…. wa… y-yo….-Eli empezó a tartamudear dejando confundida y preocupada a la mayor

-Elichi, ¿tienes fiebre?, estas sudando-toco la frete de la menor para comprobar su temperatura, era demasiado caliente como para no preocuparse- ¿Elichi?...

-¡PERVERTIDA!-grito encogiéndose y abrazándose a sí misma, sus dedos acariciaron el lugar besado, casi le robó su primer beso y la miraba como si no hubiera hecho nada

-¿Elichi?, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te molesta algo?...

.

.

-¿porque tienes que dormir hoy conmigo?-pregunto la rubia molesta, aún estaba avergonzada por el beso que Nozomi le dio, y ahora su vergüenza se había mezclado con incomodidad, tenía a Nozomi prácticamente prendida a ella

-porque se hizo tarde y sería peligroso que salga sola-contesto la mayor acomodando la mesa.

-¡vives a solo unos metros!-refuto la menor, quien lavaba los cubiertos que usaron en la cena-¡que peligroso hay caminar unos cuantos pasos!

-acaso Elichi quiere que me vaya sola, y me quede en una habitación fría y alejada-lloriqueo de forma fingida, dramatizando y exagerando la situación

-¡No-zo-mi!-ya estaba cansada de las bromitas de la mayor, sus jueguitos y sus constantes coqueteos

-¿acaso Elichi me quiere echar de su departamento?-Eli iba a refutarle, pero debía reconocerlo, Nozomi era muy buena fingiendo, esos ojitos triste de cachorro abandonado siempre terminaban funcionándole.

-¡bien, puedes quedarte!-gruño la menor mientras guardaba el pastel que quedo-¡pero solo por hoy!

Nozomi no le hizo el mínimo caso, ya se había metido a la habitación de la rubia, ambas sabían que esa no sería la última vez, y aunque Eli lo negara, disfrutaba de la compañía de Nozomi, y muy en el fondo también disfrutaba sus burlas.

.

En ese mismo momento… alguien llegaba a Japón, alguien que podía cambiar y animar un poco a la "pareja"

-así que aquí es donde Elichika vive-una rubia, de rasgos rusos salía del aeropuerto mirando a su entorno-… esta vez no te me escaparas… Eli

.

.

.

 **Perdonen la demora del capítulos, las clases y mi trabajo me tienen un poco ocupada, tratare de actualizar mis otros fic en el transcurso de la semana.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente cap será "celos de ama" :3**


	7. ¿celos?

Eli abría los ojos lentamente, lo primero que logro distinguir fue el hermoso rostro de cierta pervertida pelimorada, una leve sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Cada mañana tenía esa hermosa vista, y como cada mañana un intenso sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría con esa situación?

Se encogió de hombros, Nozomi siempre se salía con la suya, lentamente se fue incorporando, tratando de hacerlo con cuidado para no despertar a su bella acompañante. Cuando logro hacerlo fue a alistarse, aun si hacia un poco de ruido Nozomi no despertaría tan fácilmente.

La mañana transcurrió de forma tranquila, como cualquier otra, desayunaron un poco de pastel de la noche anterior, Nozomi preparó un poco de chocolate, un día tranquilo. Llegaron temprano a clases. Su trabajo en el consejo estudiantil fue muy satisfactorio.

A pesar de ser un día normal y casi perfecto para Eli, ya que Nozomi no la molesto mucho, sentía que alguien la vigilaba, desde la mañana había tenido esa extraña sensación, al comienzo había creído que Nozomi le jugaba una broma, pero al parecer no era ella, trató de ignorarlo el resto del día pero la sensación seguía en ella.

.

-Elichi ¿estás bien? -preguntó la mayor mientras terminaban el papeleo, no paso desapercibido para Nozomi el extraño comportamiento de la rubia. Quien a pesar de estar en un lugar cerrado seguía mirando a todos lados como si huyera de algo

-s-si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-sonrió de forma casi forzada

-porque Elichi parece más nerviosa de lo usual-le dio una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba un poco más a la rubia invadiendo su espacio personal-¿será que Elichi está… tensa por estar solo las dos?

-No-Nozo…-decir que Eli temblaba era poco, empezó a sudar a pesar del clima fresco, su rostro cobraba más color a medida que Nozomi se acercaba, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y sin duda tampoco sería la última.

Como muchas otras veces sintió los labios de Nozomi en su mejilla, sus esmeraldas a unos escasos centímetros, sus respiraciones chocaban… por un momento quedo perdida en tan hermosos orbes, eran tan hechizantes que perdió uso de razón…

Lentamente tomo a Nozomi del rostro sorprendiéndola, aun así no hizo nada para alejarse, todo lo contrario empezó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros. Eli ya podía sentir los labios de Nozomi, sentia su aliento y su cálido roce, ya casi se unían completamente….

-¡ELICHIKAAA!-alguien abrió la puerta sorprendiendo al par, provocando que se separan por impulso, ambas con los rostros rojos.

-¿Quién…?-Eli quedo con una expresión de sorpresa, más que sorpresa fue susto, miro a la recién llegada con cierto temor-¿E-Erika?

Ambas rubias quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente. Nozomi miraba con sorpresa a la recién llegada, y un poco de molestia por haberlas interrumpido.

-ha pasado tiempo Elichika-sonrió de forma burlesca-espero-miro a Nozomi con superioridad-no interrumpir nada importante.

Eli aun no salía de su sorpresa, muchas preguntas pasaban por si cabeza en cuestión de segundos, no se podía creer que tenía a su amiga frente a ella, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se vieron, ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ella cuando se fue de Rusia. Estaba entre sorprendida y preocupada, mayor se hizo su preocupación cuando su amiga rusa y Nozomi quedaron mirándose, sentia que la tensión aumentaba a cada segundo, es más, se sentia cada vez más pequeña ante la intensa mirada de ambas.

Los segundos pasaban y nadie decía nada, Eli trato de decir algo, pero la intensa mirada de ambas se lo impedía, era como si batallaran con solo una mirada, en ese momento deseo no existir, sentia que ante cualquier movimiento en falso seria eliminada por esas intensas miradas que se daban.

-¿q-que haces acá?...-trato de sonar normal y sorprendida, pero su miedo le ganó, la rubia había dejado de ver a Nozomi y ahora la miraba de una forma tierna, casi coqueta. A pesar de no verla directamente, sentia la intensa mirada de Nozomi sobre ella, era peor que estar en medio de ambas, juraría que un dragón estaba tras suyo, dispuesta a atacarla si hacia algo mal.

-te fuiste sin decir nada-comenzó a hablar la rubia, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Eli, calculando cada movimiento-te extrañaba, tu abuela también te extraña-hizo una pausa mientras recorría con la mirada a Eli-te has puesto más hermosa…

La chica que tenía enfrente era muy diferente a Nozomi, aunque debía reconocer que se parecían en algo, y es que a ambas les gustaba molestarla y hacerla avergonzar, Erika llevo su mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricio con delicadeza. Eli la miró con sorpresa por su acción, a diferencia de sus orbes, los de su amiga eran de un azul oscuro intenso, pero igual de brillantes como los de Nozomi.

-E-Eri… ka…-Eli empezó a sonrojarse, no podía negarlo, ella era hermosa, en el pasado sintió un poco de atracción hacia su amiga, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes- lo siento-se disculpó y retrocedió un poco apartado a su vez la mano ajena de su rostro-ha pasado tiempo, perdóname por irme tan de improvisto.

Su amiga pareció molestarse por su acción, ciertamente esperaba algo más.

-ejem-Nozomi llamo la atención de Eli, ya de por si se veía molesta

-lo siento-Eli se excusó rápidamente por no haber presentado a Nozomi-ella es Tojo Nozomi, trabaja conmigo, y ella es Erik… -Eli cayo en la cuenta de algo importante- ¿Qué haces acá?, ¿Cómo lograste entrar?, ¿desde cuándo estas acá?, ¿viniste con mi abuela?...

-parece que Elichika sigue siendo algo lenta-sonrió de forma burlona-aunque esta vez reaccionaste más rápido a comparación de otras veces-vine sola, tu abuela me pidió visitarte, y si era posible hacerte volver… sabes a lo que me refiero-su mirada se tornó seria

-lo siento, pero no voy a volver-contesto sin pensarlo dos veces-la llamare más seguido para que no se preocupe y tratare de visitarla estas vacaciones…

-¿Por qué no has recibido el dinero que te envió?, ella siente que la has estado evitando, aunque no le hayas dicho nada está al tanto de lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses.

Eli quedo callada, meditando sus siguientes palabras, de reojo miro a Nozomi indicándole que las dejara solas. Esto obviamente no le agrado a Nozomi, quien veía a muerte a la otra rubia.

-te espero afuera-finalizó Nozomi luego de una intensa batalla de miradas con Erika

-tu amiga es muy linda-comenzó Erika una vez que quedaron solas-espero que solo sean amigas-su mirada insinuante y claramente molesta no se borraba, esto puso cierta tensión al ambiente

-¿Qué es lo que mi abuela sabe?-no se ando con rodeos, temía que su abuela ya sepa que había huido de casa, aunque luego de seis meses es natural que ya lo sepa, incluso si sus padres no le dijeron nada sería muy sospechoso.

-ya te dije, lo sabe todo-decía mientras tomaba asiento y se ponía a jugar con un bolígrafo-está un poco molesta, me pidió que te regresara a Rusia-dejo el lapicero y la miro nuevamente-podrías comenzar de nuevo allá, sabes que ella te apoyara en todo, y también yo-se puso de pie quedando frente a frente-yo…

-lo siento, pero no pienso regresar-se giró levemente para evitar algún contacto visual-al menos no aún, tengo muchas obligaciones

-no tienes futuro acá y lo sabes-habló molesta-tus padres…

-no es por ellos que me quedo-la interrumpió-ellos y yo rompimos lazos familiares, pero aun debo cuidar a mi hermana, debo asegurarme que este bien

-¿Dónde te estas quedando?-decidió cambiar el tema, Eli parecía tensa y también molesta

-lo siento, pero no regresaré-finalizo Eli-mañana te acompañaré para que tomes el vuelo de regreso.

.

.

-Elichi-iban de camino al trabajo, y aunque Eli tratara de mantener oculta su preocupación no pasó desapercibido para Nozomi

-¿Qué?-contestó de forma seca.

La pelimorada aún no sabía que puso a Eli tan tensa y molesta, pero se hacía una idea, luego de hablar con esa chica llamada Erika el humor de Eli cambio drásticamente.

-solo me preguntaba si está bien que tu invitada nos siga-señalo de forma disimulada hacia atrás. Eli la siguió con la mirada encontrándose con su amiga rusa.

Ahora entendía porque tuvo esa sensación todo el día, de que alguien le seguía, lo más seguro era que la estuvo siguiendo desde la mañana, aún tenía muchas dudas, ¿Cómo es que Erika logro localizarla?, ¿o desde cuando estaría allí? ¿Dónde se estaría quedando?, ¿cómo pasó desapercibida toda la mañana en su preparatoria?...

-ve adelantándote, te alcanzaré en un momento

Nozomi se limitó a asentir, solo Eli no se daría cuenta de lo que le pasaba, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Aún era temprano así que Eli no llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Mientras caminaba, el malestar de su pecho aumentaba, jamás en su vida había sentido eso, no estaba segura de como describir aquella dolorosa sensación. Debía admitirlo, sentía celos, al parecer esa chica y Eli eran cercanas, muy cercanas.

Lo que más le molestaba era que la rubia no lo haya notado, no haya notado el cómo se sentia, aun luego de… casi besarse. Al parecer eso no le importó a Eli, actuaba como siempre, es más, parecía haberlo olvidado.

Paro en seco al pensar esto último, ¿y si no significaba nada para Eli?, no eran muy cercanas a pesar de lo que habían pasado estos últimos días, pero si lo pensaba bien, no habían pasado mucho, la cita que tuvieron fue casi por obligación, aunque Eli demostrara preocuparse por ella eso no cambiaba el hecho que no se conocían completamente, es por eso, que a pesar de estar siendo cercanas, aún faltaba mucho. Eli era densa y un poco lenta, jamás notaria sus sentimientos, aunque ya se los haya dicho de frente, para la rubia solo era alguien que le gustaba jugarle bromas y hacerla avergonzar, tal vez debería cambiar su forma de demostrar sus sentimientos, pero… era la primera vez que se sentia así, ¿Cómo debería demostrar sus sentimientos hacia la densa rubia?

Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Se giró pare ver si Eli la seguía, aun no aparecía, se apoyó a la pared y decidió esperar, aún tenía la opción de regresar y ver que Eli estuviera bien, le preocupaba que esa rubia molestara más a su Elichi, o podría irse al café y tratar de pensar en otras cosas.

-mira… esa chica… la de pelo morado…-ignoró lo que esos chicos decían, fingió no haberlos escuchado limitándose a ver el cielo, lo único que podía relajarla.

-es hermosa…

-acerquémonos, parece que está sola…

-parece que espera a alguien… no creo que le importe…-escucho pasos acercándose, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía cómo lidiar con la presencia de chicos.

-hola precio…

-¡piérdanse!-esa voz era inconfundible, bajo un poco la vista encontrándose con esos hermosos orbes del color del cielo.

Eli miraba a muerte a ese trio de chicos, quienes parecían pensar bien si seguir o irse, al final optaron por retirarse, la mirada de Eli ahuyentaría hasta el más valiente.

-¿Por qué aun estas acá?-no sabía si estaba molestar porque se había quedado a esperarla, o tal vez Erika le haya dicho algo que empeoró su humor

-te estaba esperando-contestó con esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba

-no era necesario que lo hagas-se limitó a contestar.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el trabajo, y aunque Nozomi logró fingir que todo estaba bien, el humor de Eli la lastimaba, la lastimaba incluso más que la actitud de su padre hacia ella.

Se entero que al parecer Erika se quedaría con Eli hasta el fin de semana, de alguna forma la convenció para quedarse unos días más. Otra cosa también era segura, la nueva rubia aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para llevarse a Eli a Rusia, al parecer esa chica quería a Eli más que como a una amiga, también cuidaba a la abuela de Eli que vivía en Rusia. Todo ese tiempo Nozomi había creído que los padres de Eli estaban en Rusia pero por lo visto estaba equivocada, ellos vivían en la misma ciudad que ellas. Esto solo demostraba lo poco que sabía de Eli.

Eli solía desaparecerse algunos días, y era porque visitaba a su pequeña hermana en la escuela, solía visitar también a su madre, aunque no fuera aceptada, también recibía apoyo económico de su abuela, pero no lo aceptaba, y todo lo que recibía, o bien lo devolvía o lo usaba para su hermana.

Otra cosa que preocupaba a la pelimorada, era que ese fin de semana serían las puertas abiertas de UTX, y al parecer Eli lo había olvidado.

La tarde paso "normal", aunque Eli siguiera con cara de pocos amigos, Nozomi prefirió darle su espacio.

.

Esa noche Nozomi se despidió temprano de Eli, la rubia se percató del comportamiento ajeno de Nozomi, con lo curiosa que era ya debería haber tratado de meterse en sus problemas, pero esta vez no fue así, esta vez simplemente se alejó de ella, sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal, incluso sentia que algo le había hecho a Nozomi, pero ya tenía suficientes problemas como para pensar en algo más, si Nozomi tenía algún problema ya se enteraría después.

Por primera vez Nozomi dormía en su departamento, era bastante acogedor, pero ya se había acostumbrado al calor y aroma de Eli, fue una noche bastante solitaria, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a vivir sola.

Lo mismo fue para Eli, ofreció su cama a Erika mientras que ella durmió en la sala, Erika decía cosas "extrañas" cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, en el pasado se habría avergonzado, pero luego de esa tarde, el resto de la noche en su cabeza solo estaba Nozomi, quería pensar en sus propios problemas y la imagen de Nozomi llegaba a su mente una y otra vez, su trabajo en el consejo estudiantil, luego volvía Nozomi, el problema con sus padres, y una vez más la imagen de Nozomi se hacía presente. Debía resolver esos problemas uno a la vez, comenzaría con "deshacerse" de su invitada. Desde que esa mañana llego le hizo volver a la realidad.

Era increíble, unos días con Nozomi le hicieron olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, pero la imagen de Erika le hizo recordar a donde pertenecía, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Si se iba a Rusia, todo podría mejorar, pero dejaría muchas cosas, su trabajo en el consejo estudiantil le preocupaba, estaba segura que Nozomi se las ingeniaría sola, además podrían haber nuevas elecciones, incluso podría poner a Umi o a Maki en su puesto de presidenta, ese tema no era de preocuparse mucho, lo que más le preocupaba era dejar sola a su hermana, además… también estaba Nozomi, por alguna razón no quería separarse de ella, no eran amigas normales, ni siquiera podría decir que eran amigas, pero… casi se besaron, algo así no se toma a la ligera, Nozomi le había correspondido, y ella… había tomado prácticamente la iniciativa. Acaso… ¿se había enamorado de Nozomi?...

.

.

.

Pasaron los días, Eli seguía más metida en sus problemas que en su propio entorno, logró mantener controlada a Erika, acepto que Nozomi se distanciara de ella, también pudo evitar a sus amigas, ya que notaron que los últimos días estuvo algo ida, pero no insistieron en saberlo. Así llego el fin de semana…

-buenos días Elichi-luego de varios días por fin Nozomi le hablaba como siempre

Eli abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con esos orbes esmeralda que tanto había extrañado.

-buenos días Nozomi…-se removió en el sofá cubriéndose la cabeza-¿Qué haces tan temprano?

-es domingo-contesto la mayor con una pequeña risilla, no contesto, espero a que le explicara la razón de ir a verla tan temprano-hoy es el evento de puertas abiertas de UTX

-hmm…-estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, pero al escuchar esto último la despertó como por encanto-¡QUE?!

Se paro como si hubiera sido impulsada por el sofá, pero termino perdiendo el equilibrio ya que sus piernas se enredaron con la manta y termino cayendo. Nozomi al tratar de evitar una dolorosa caída término debajo de Eli en una incómoda y comprometedora posición.

-Elichika, no hagas tanto ruido, es fin de semana-Erika salía de la habitación de la rubia, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y molestia al ver a Eli sobre Nozomi.

Turquesa y azul se encontraron, ambas mirándose como eternas rivales. Nozomi había estado controlándose toda la semana pero ver a la rubia con una pijama de Eli la hizo perder el control. Su mirada fulminaba a la rubia quien devolvía la mirada de la misma manera. Todos esos días había tratado de acercarse más a Eli, aprovechando también para llevársela a Rusia, pero Eli tenía en mente otras cosas y ahora… parecía algo ida, pero no precisamente por sus problemas.

-¿Qué… están haciendo?-pregunto con evidente enfado, si las miradas mataran Eli y Nozomi ya habrían sido evaporadas, se podía ver claramente sus celos. Nozomi le sonrió con malicia

-Elichi, tan temprano y ya te estas aprovechando de mi-Eli trato de separarse, pero solo había logrado incorporarse un poco cuando quedo hechizada por los orbes esmeralda de la pelimorada, unos días habían sido una eternidad, había extrañado esa mirada picara y juguetona.

-No-Nozo…-su rostro estaba colorado, juraría que su cabeza votaba vapor, era consciente de la posición en que estaban, pero no de la situación, y Erika las seguía mirando con enfado.

-¿estarás sobre ella todo el día?-se quejó la rubia dando un portazo a la habitación, haciendo reaccionar a Eli.

-l-lo siento…-de forma torpe logro quitarse de encima de Nozomi.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado?, ambas se preguntaron lo mismo, habían extrañado a la otra, de eso no había duda.

-hmm… perdona por venir de improvisto-se disculpó la mayor luego de permanecer unos minutos en silencio viéndose de rato en rato

-está bien… perdona, lo había olvidado

-no te preocupes… mejor apúrate o se hará tarde-luego de varios días por fin volvía a sonreir de esa forma tan burlona y juguetona-no creo que quieras que la presidenta Elichi llegue tarde y de mal ejemplo-decía mientras mostraba su celular indicando la hora.

Las mejillas rojas de la rubia, cambiaron a un color pálido por lo tarde que era.

-¡es tarde!-grito en dirección a la ducha para alistarse.

Mientras la rubia se alistaba, a una velocidad casi sobrehumana. Nozomi se sentó en el sofá, que Eli uso como cama esos últimos días.

-¿A dónde irán?-preguntó Erika saliendo de la habitación ya cambiada

-a un evento del consejo estudiantil-contesto con simpleza, y como anteriores ocasiones sus miradas batallaban por intimidar a la otra.

-mi vuelo es esta tarde, supongo que también iré-sonreía mientras se acercaba de forma amenazante, se sentó al frente de la pelimorada-¿a no ser que no me quieras cerca de Elichika?

-no tengo problemas que vengas con nosotras-contesto con naturalidad, pero sus esmeraldas revelaban su claro enfado y celos

-me alegra saberlo…

Eli salió de la ducha, ya cambiada y lista para irse, fue fácil para ella sentir la tensión entre ambas, no solía ver a Nozomi molesta, de hecho, hasta el momento nunca había visto a Nozomi tan molesta, y su amiga no se quedaba atrás, ambas se miraban como si fueran viejas rivales.

Camino despacio hasta la sala, tratando de aliviar el pesado ambiente.

-¿n-nos vamos?-pregunto con nerviosismo, aun no entendía porque ambas no se llevaban bien, pero temía por su vida si preguntaba, sentía que era algo obvio pero no se enteraba.

-¡claro!-contestaron ambas a la vez, sonriendo con ternura y a la vez de forma amenazante.

.

De camino a UTX se encontraron con Nico y Rin, quienes iban a paso lento para llegar tarde, recibieron un regaño de parte de Eli por ir tan despacio.

Al llegaron fueron recibidas por Tsubasa, quien las guio por las instalaciones mostrándoles los clubs y pequeños eventos.

-¿Por qué debemos estar acá?-susurro Nico a Nozomi-siento que solo nos presume todo lo que su preparatoria tiene

-Nicochi es muy lenta-sonrió la mayor con burla-está claro que solo está haciendo tiempo-miro a la castaña quien obviamente parecía aburrida-parece que le han pedido que haga esto por lo pronto

-¿y como arreglaran el problema? Nya-pregunto Rin preocupada, aun temía por ser expulsada si no se arreglaba el problema entre ambas academias

-supongo que después nos lo dirán-contesto Nozomi, quien forzó una sonrisa, Eli y Erika caminaban juntas hablando de algunos amigos y familiares de Rusia.

-y aquí es el club de teatro-finalizo Tsubasa-el día de hoy habrá un evento especial organizado por este club, ahí resolverán la pequeña diferencia que tenemos.

Todas quedaron con expresión de duda, Erika ya se había puesto al corriente de lo que pasaba y la razón por la que asistían.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto la rusa

-ya lo sabrán-contesto la castaña mirando con duda a la nueva rubia, no estaba segura si sería alguna alumna de Otonokizaka-Erena-chan nos espera en el consejo estudiantil.

El consejo estudiantil quedaba en el penúltimo piso, donde tenía una hermosa y perfecta vista de todo el evento.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con caras conocidas, una era la de Kotori, al menos era conocida para Eli y Nozomi, también estaban Umi, Maki, Honoka y Hanayo, estas dos últimas fueron por pedido de Kotori, ya que la peligris no quería ir sola.

Luego de ponerse al tanto de todo, en caso de Umi y Maki fueron pare vigilar a Eli y que no hiciera nada imprudente, Erena al saber que eran amigas de Eli las invitó, en cuanto s Kotori había sido invitada por Nozomi días atrás, y llevo a sus dos amigas, pero estaban allí por otra razón, Honoka y Tsubasa eran amigas de la infancia, y ellas las invito a acompañarlas.

-¿Cómo es que se terminaron involucrando las demás?-pregunto Eli en un susurro a Nozomi

-ya sabes lo que dicen Elichi, entre más mejor-sonrió con tranquilidad

-no deberíamos involucrar a otras alumnas en esto-respondió en reproche-Hanayo-san, Honoka-san y Kotori-san no son parte de esto, no deberíamos meterlas en problemas, que pasa si esto sale mal

-bueno, también están tus amigas y no parecen preocupadas, no te preocupes tanto Elichi-le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera una niña-y deja de susurrar que lo haces más sospechoso

-¿eh?-Eli se giró notando que tenía la atención de todas las presentes-l-lo siento-se puso colorada, mirando molesta a Nozomi por no haberle dicho nada, esta le devolvió una tierna e inocente sonrisa.

Erena se aclaró la garganta mientras se ponían en pie, Anju y Tsubasa la imitaron.

-como sabrán, habrá un evento por el club de teatro, ¿Qué les parece participar?-sonrió con confianza-será interesante saber cómo logran improvisar, si ustedes ganan nos disculparemos con gusto, y si no ganan lo dejaremos así, no las obligaremos a disculparse, solo queremos tener un día agradable y poder conocernos más.

Sin duda ninguna se lo espero, pero tampoco estaba tan mal, solo debían participar, no se les obligaría a disculparse, así como tampoco podrían obligarlas a participar, al menos ninguna quería hacerlo, pero Eli se puso de pie, percibiendo la mirada retadora de Erena.

-me parece bien, aceptamos-contesto de la misma forma, retándole con la mirada, su orgullo le impedía retroceder, no quería perder, no quería renunciar, no quería fallarse así misma ni a sus compañeras.

-¡¿EH?!-gritaron las demás alumnas de Otonokizaka, si alguien se iba a oponer a ese concurso esperaban que fuera Eli, pero lejos de eso, ella misma fue la que acepto por todas

-Elichika, ¿estas segura?-si bien su amiga rusa la conocía desde muchos años, nunca se habría esperado esa respuesta, sabía que era orgullosa, pero jamás imagino que aceptaría tal cosa

-Elichi es demasiado competitiva-sonrió Nozomi, haciendo ruborizar levemente a la nombrada-sabes que tienes mi apoyo y el de las demás

-y-ya lo se…

.

-¿Cómo terminamos en esto?-reclamo cierta pelinegra, miraba con reproche a la presidenta y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil

-ara, tan chiquita pero tan explosiva-se burló la vicepresidenta-si sigues quejándote me obligaras a…-empezó a mover sus manos de forma amenazante, Nico y Rin por instinto se abrazaron, ya habían tenido la mala suerte de recibir ese "masaje"

-¡Nozomi!-regaño Eli, mirando con enfado a la pelinegra, quien solo era otra victima

-ya, ya Elichi-se quedó quieta, por el momento

-¿y que hacemos acá?-pregunto Erika. Aunque se estaba divirtiendo de la situación no podía dejar su preocupación, Eli no solía ser tan impulsiva.

Eli se quedó mirando la pequeña habitación, tenía una gran variedad de trajes, estaba claro que debían improvisar.

-n-no creo que sea necesario que participen todas, ¿verdad?-la pequeña y dulce voz de Hanayo rompió el silencio, estaba temblando de nervios y vergüenza, solo había ido de invitada y había terminado en eso

-aunque será divertido-Honoka, a pesar de estar en su misma situación estaba tranquila, bastante relajada a decir verdad

-Koizu tiene razón-apoyo Kotori-no es necesario que participemos todas, pero ayudaremos en lo que podamos

-creo que-la voz de Umi se hizo presente-deberíamos decidir primero quienes se presentaran, y que harán.

-el concurso es de teatro, pero Erena-chan dijo que no era necesario presentar solo una obra, también podría ser una presentación musical, o incluso podría ser algo creado por nosotras

Todas se miraban unas a otras esperando que una diera la solución.

-creo que Elichika y Nozomi-chan podrían hacerlo bien-las nombradas se sonrojaron levemente mientras que las demás asintieron satisfechas.

-estoy bien con participar, pero pienso que sería más divertido si las demás también participan-Nozomi temía un poco por la mirada de Kotori, esa mirada que decía que algo tenía en mente, algo no muy bueno

-¿tienes alguna idea Kotori-chan?-Honoka también había notada esa mirada, solo que para ella no había nada "extraño" en la mirada de la peligris

-Nozomi-chan y Elichika son populares en nuestra academia, estoy segura que también son algo conocidas en este lugar. Hace unos días me puse a investigar y muchas de las alumnas las relacionan mucho, me preguntaba qué efecto tendría si ambas muestran cierto acercamiento…

-… ¡¿QUEE?!-todas se pusieron coloradas, a excepción de Kotori y Nozomi, quien ya se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la peligris

-¡Elichika no hará nada de eso!-la primera en reclamar fue Erika, quien ya no tenía una expresión de diversión, miraba de forma amenazante a cada una de ellas

-¡eso es indecente!-Umi estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas-¡¿Qué clase de presentación quieres que hagan?!... ¡INDECENTE!...

-no seas exagerada -sonrió Honoka, quien cada vez parecía estar más divertida con la situación

-¿q-que es… exactamente l-lo que… se te ha ocurrido?-Eli era la más sorprendida, nunca se esperó esa clase de ideas, y menos provenientes de Kotori, hasta el momento había tenido otra imagen de la peligris, pero ahora empezaba a comprender porque era amiga de Nozomi

-en realidad era un tema para… **el café** -lo último lo dijo solo con movimiento de labios para que solo Nozomi y Eli entendieran. La rubia se ponía más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿un tema para qué?-pregunto Nico impaciente, sentia que si no hacía algo su pureza se iría con ese grupo de pervertidas, empezando por la vicepresidenta, aun no olvidaba el castigo que les dio a ella y Rin por descubrir el secreto de la presidenta

-en resumen, Elichika y Nozomi-chan podrían presentar una escena romántica

-¡INDECENTE!-volvió a gritar Umi, al punto de desmayarse, Maki se había mantenido ausente a la conversación, sentia que a cada palabra que decían todo se hacía más irreal.

Eli y Nozomi se dieron una rápida mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por vergüenza, sobre todo las de la rubia, quien igualaba a la mejillas de Umi.

-… o podría ser una actuación sobre la historia de Otonokizaka-Rin por primera vez habló, todo ese momento se mantuvo ajena ya que no alcanzaba a comprender lo que decían

-eso estaría mejor-apoyo Nico, ya cansada y completamente avergonzada

-pero…-Hanayo levanto la mano, hablo en voz baja sonrojándose apenas tuvo la atención de las demás-… presentar la historia de Otonokizaka sería muy complejo, además de una historia muy larga… cre-creo que debería ser algo… más llamativo…

-también tiene razón-Honoka quedo pensativa-además en algo así deberíamos actuar todas, y a pesar de ser diez creo que aún nos faltaría gente

-y si solo es una obra de teatro, algo simple, nya-volvió a opinar Rin

-todas quedaron pensativas, eran buenas ideas, pero quedaba poco tiempo, debían decidirse pronto. Eli se sentia cada vez más preocupada, había aceptado esto sólo para no darle el gusto a Erena de perder, pero al final quiera o no terminó involucrando a las demás.

-estoy feliz…-Eli sintió algo cálido tomar su mano, aunque no vea la mano de Nozomi sabía que era suya, esa calidez le era inconfundible

-¿Por qué?-contestó en un susurro, mientras las demás seguían pensando en que hacer

-… porque Elichi está aquí…-su pecho se aceleró, la sonrisa que Nozomi le brindaba era… tan hermosa, la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto, le brindaba tanta paz y seguridad

Empezaba a sentir la mano de Nozomi alejarse de la suya, pero no lo permitió, entrelazo su mano con la de la mayor. Nozomi la miro, un poco confundida y apenada, una de las pocas veces que la veía tan sumisa.

-gracias…

-¿po-porque?...-Nozomi empezaba a ponerse más roja, era extraño, Nozomi solía ser la que avergonzaba en lugar de avergonzarse

-porque siempre me has apoyado… creo que… también te debo una disculpa, perdóname por estar tan ausente a ti estos últimos días… y…

-¡YA SE!-grito Honoka sorprendiendo a todas, incluyendo a la "pareja"

-¡no es necesario que grites!-reclamaron a la vez Nico y Maki, sonrojándose por decirlo al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué se te ocurrió Honoka-chan?-pregunto Kotori curiosa

-sobre la idea de Kotori-chan, supongo que te referías a que ellas hagan una escena romántica, algo así como Romeo y Julieta, supongo, pero podríamos hacer esa escena de forma musical, y mientras ellas actúan nosotras podríamos cantar algo, así será más entretenido y llamativo

-pero no podemos crear nada de eso ahora, es algo improvisado, yo apoyo a que hagan una escena tipo Romeo y Julieta y que ahí acabe

-Nico-chan tiene razón, sería muy trabajoso crear una canción, una música de fondo y encima la escena, nya

-pero yo creo que sería genial-hizo un mohín-eso nos daría una victoria asegurada, además como Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan ocupan los primeros puestos seguro harán una actuación impecable

-se supone que este concurso es para ver quien improvisaba mejor, yo apoyo la idea de Honoka-chan-apoyo Nozomi

-pero…-Eli ya no estaba segura de a quien apoyar, se sentia un poco mal por Umi, quien estaba casi inconsciente de la vergüenza, Maki estaba sonrojada por tan extrañas ideas, Honoka estaba tranquila y satisfecha con su idea, y las demás solo esperaban que ella dijera la última palabra, después de todo, seguía siendo la presidenta-… está bien…

El domingo más largo de su vidas sin duda fue este, el domingo más largo e inolvidable. Tenían solo una hora para preparar todo, Kotori y Umi trabajaron en la letra de la canción, la peliazul terminó siendo convencida por Kotori, Maki trabajo en la melodía, ayudada por Hanayo y Rin, Erika, Nico y Honoka ayudaron a preparar las vestimentas. Nozomi y Eli se dedicaron a practicar, ya que ellas serían las que harían todo el trabajo.

Al final de día, se llevaron olímpicamente el primer puesto, luego de arduo día de trabajo, lleno de discusiones, bromas, risas, momentos incomodos y tontos lograron hacer un excelente trabajo.

.

.

.

-supongo que aún no has cambiado de opinión-Erika miro hacia la zona de espera, donde Nozomi estaba sentada en unas bancas mirándolas desde la distancia-y supongo que no lo harás en mucho tiempo

-lo siento-un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas de Eli al ver a Nozomi sonreírle-pero aún tengo muchas obligaciones acá

-aún no eres honesta contigo misma-tomó sus cosas-pero debo reconocer que esa chica te ha hecho cambiar mucho, no estoy segura aun en qué sentido… antes solías ser impulsiva, y eso siempre te metía más problemas, ahora… a pesar de seguir siendo tan impulsiva los resultados de ello han cambiado, parece que has madurado, ahora piensas mejor antes de actuar… además… parece que finalmente alguien te flechó-le guiño el ojo antes de alejarse-una cosa más-se giró por última vez sonriendo-me gustas Elichika…-diciendo esto se alejó completamente, perdiéndose con los demás pasajeros

-…E-E… !¿EHH?!... ¡pero que…!-su rostro instantáneamente tomo color

-no esperaba que se te declarara-la voz de Nozomi la estremeció, puesto que habló cerca de su oído, tan cerca que su aliento chocaba con su piel

-¡No-Nozomi!... no me sorprendas así, me asustaste…-se quejó la rubia poniéndose más nerviosa

-parece que ya sabe tu respuesta-sacó una carta-y espero que esa no cambie Elichi~

-d-de que… no entiendo…

-vamos Elichi, se hace tarde-sin dar alguna respuesta o explicación tomo la mano de la menor llevándosela.

La rusa seguía con expresión de no entender, acababa de recibir una declaración de su amiga de la infancia, y… fue como si nada pasara, Nozomi actuaba un poco extraño, parecía feliz y a la vez molesta, le daba un poco de miedo preguntar, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿se perdió de algo?...

Optó por quedarse callada y seguirle, después de todo el día aun no acababa, aún tenía trabajo en el café.

-Elichi…-mientras caminaban Nozomi se detuvo, en un pequeño parque, poco transitado, el sol se perdía en los edificios y el cambio de clima ya se hacía presente, empezaba a hacer calor signo de que el verano estaba cerca.

-¿si?-aún se sentía nerviosa, ¿y cómo no?, seguían tomadas de la mano, las personas las miraban de forma extraña

-nada~-debía reconocerlo, extrañaba esas sonrisa juguetona en el rostro de Nozomi

-¿so-solo dirás eso?-cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa, sentia que Nozomi quería decirle algo

-si ella habría esperado una respuesta, ¿Cuál sería?-soltó su mano y se paró frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, y como otras veces esos orbes turquesa la hechizaron

-creo que… ya lo sabes-una suave brisa soplo las copas de los árboles, las hojas se movieron como si fuera una lluvia de hojas-ella no me gusta, es… solo una amiga para mí

La sonrisa de Nozomi creció, el brillo de sus orbes incrementó

-no tienes que ponerte tan seria Elichi~-le sacó la lengua burlándose de la rubia-apurémonos

-espera-la tomó de la muñeca deteniéndola-… ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Qué cosa?-esa sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro, esa sonrisa que tan nerviosa ponía a Eli

-entre tú y ella, ¿Por qué se miraban así?-Nozomi ladeó la cabeza antes de girarse completamente, y quedar frente a frente de nuevo

-Elichi es tan densa~-su sonrisa esta vez fue un poco triste-será mejor que no me vuelvas a poner celosa

Pasaron los segundos, Nozomi seguía con su sonrisa, se sentia un poco más tranquila por haberle dicho al fin a la densa rubia su malestar, y como era de esperarse, Eli tardó en reaccionar, había tenido sus ligeras sospechas que esa era la razón, pero más que eso había creído que a Nozomi no le agradaba Erika y viceversa, en parte era eso…

-pero… ¿ce-celos de qué?...

Esta vez, en lugar de obtener una respuesta, obtuvo algo más. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa… estaba…

No sabía si Nozomi calculo mal o si esas fueron sus intenciones desde el comienzo, pero aún no lograba reaccionar de la sorpresa, sentia la parte superior de los labios de Nozomi sobre su labio inferior.

Nozomi se separó antes de que Eli reaccionara (correspondiera), sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, pero no tanto como las suyas

-Elichi es muy dulce~…

El sol se ocultó completamente, Eli no podía procesa nada coherente, su pecho latía a mil, lo único que lograba pensar era lo suave y cálido que se había sentido… Nozomi no decía nada, solo estaba ahí, frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa, su cabello se movía suavemente con el viento, pequeñas hojas volaban a su alrededor… todo parecía tan irreal…

.

.

.

 **Y hasta aquí el cap, perdonen por la demora, tarde mas de lo pensado, espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente.**

 **En el capítulo anterior dije que este se llamaría "celos de ama", pero en el siguiente sabrán porque este capítulo no lleva este título. Una cosa más y lo dejare a su criterio, sobre la actuación que presentaron y ganaron, pensaba hacerlo como un extra, pero dependerá de ustedes si queda como extra o lo especifico en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Prometo no demorar tanto para el siguiente cap**

 **Tengan una grandiosa semana nwn**


	8. Sentimiento correspondido

-se puede saber donde estamos-la mas baja del grupo miraba con recelo a cierta pelirroja. Quien solo soltó un bufido ignorando su molesta mirada

-ustedes se invitaron a venir conmigo, ahora no se quejen-contesto Maki entrando a su casa, si es que a esa mansión se podría considerar casa, algunas de ellas habían llegado a creer que era un hotel

-n-no ccreo que… debamos causar molestias…-susurro Hanayo a Kotori, aun no sabía que hacia ella ahí, de hecho, muchas del grupo aun no lo entendían del todo

-no pasa nada-contesto Rin-Además Maki-chan podría llegar a sentirse sola si no veníamos acompañarla, y a todo esto, aun no entiendo que hacemos todas acá

Se miraron unas a otras esperando una explicación, en especial la de la presidenta, que aún no salía de su sorpresa por la enorme mansión la cual al parecer era casa de Maki. Aunque era consciente de que venía de una familia adinerada jamás se preguntó que tanto poseía la familia Nishikino.

-bueno, UTX nos regaló un viaje pagado por ganar el primer premio en su concurso-explico Nozomi- aunque en realidad algunas de nosotras estamos acá por otro asunto-miro a Eli, Kotori, Hanayo y Honoka-el punto es que las trajimos por ayudarnos en ese evento y de paso conocernos un poco más.

Maki y Umi miraron a Eli, quien tenía el rostro levemente sonrojado, no les había dicho nada a sus amigas, y odiaba a Nozomi por haberlo hecho un poco obvio.

La razón por la que ellas estaban ahí era porque la familia de Kotori manejaba un pequeño restaurante cerca del mar, usaron el viaje que ganaron en UTX para ahorrarse varios gastos, pero equivalía a que debían llevar con ellas a las demás participantes. Eli había pensado en buscar una excusa para sus amigas y trabajar sin que ellas lo notaran, pero con Nozomi al lado eso sería casi imposible.

Y la razón por la que estaban en casa de Maki, es porque la pelirroja no quiso quedarse en el hotel que UTX había pagado para su alojamiento, Umi y Eli habían quedado en alojarse en su casa, pero Nozomi decidió seguir a Eli y de paso traer a las demás y fue así que terminaron hospedándose en casa de la pelirroja.

-no sabía que Maki-chan viniera de una familia rica nya-Rin estaba recostada en el suelo, en plena sala, mientras Maki pretendía ignorarla, de hecho, trato de ignorar a todas.

-¿e-está bien que nos quedemos?-Hanayo aún no se había atrevido a moverse, mientras que las demás revisaban el lugar ella y Rin se quedaron en la sala con Maki, pero Rin se había quedado solo porque no tenía ganas de mover un dedo, prefirió recostarse, era pleno verano después de todo.

-hagan lo que quieran, no es que me importe-fue la corta y cortante respuesta de Maki, que asusto un poco a la castaña.

-ahora que te conozco más, Maki-chan eres muy divertida nya-Rin se incorporó sentándose en el suelo-a pesar de estar en la misma clase no hemos hablado mucho.

Rin las miro curiosa, solo había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con Hanayo, pero fue casi por obligación ya que cuando las cambiaron de salón ella tuvo que llevarle sus apuntes a la castaña ya que está enfermo, pero casi no hablaron mucho ya que Hanayo era muy callada y cada vez que intento ser cercana a ella Hanayo solo se distanciaba, ahora entendía que era por timidez. En el caso de Maki era su lado, tal vez tsundere, que tanto la caracterizaba y distanciaba, muchas habían tratado de acercarse pero ella simplemente las ignoraba.

-esta es una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan-Nozomi había abrazado a Maki por atrás sorprendiendo y avergonzándola a la vez

-¿q-que…?-trato inútilmente de separarse-o-oye… ¡te ordeno que me sueltes!-se removía inútilmente

-Maki-chan-se acercó hasta su oído, estaba tan cerca que su aliento chocaba con la piel de la menor-eres muy linda

-¿Qué están haciendo?-hablaron a la vez Eli y Nico, con una expresión un poco molesta

Maki había logrado separarse, tenía el rostro teñido de rojo por el atrevimiento de la vicepresidenta, quería reprocharle pero esa burlona sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de la mayor le impedía a hablar.

-chicas, deberíamos decidir en qué habitación nos quedaremos cada una-entro Honoka a la sala, corriendo como si fuera su propia casa

-oye, no deberías ser tan irrespetuosa-se quejó Umi caminando a su lado-Maki-miro a su amiga-¿estas segura que podemos quedarnos?, no quisiera que te causemos algún problema

La pelirroja se sonrojo más, no le gustaba tener tanta atención, y ahora todas la miraban expectantes.

-n-no es que me importe-se cruzó de brazos, girándose un poco para evitar que vean su rostro-hagan lo que quieran

-eres muy tsundere-soltó Nico con burla, sonrojando más a la menor

Las demás se miraron, si Maki ya había aceptado no había mas que discutir. Era extraño el ambiente que se formó entre las nuevas, a pesar de haberse conocido solo unas semanas atrás, y luego del evento no habían cruzado muchas palabras entre todas.

En caso de las de primero, Rin ya se había propuesto hacerse amiga tanto de Hanayo como de Maki. En cuanto a las de segundo, Honoka y Kotori iban en clases separadas pero en el mismo pabellón, además eran amigas desde la infancia, aparte trabajaban juntas. Esos últimos días sirvieron para que Kotori tomara más confianza con Umi, ya que semanas atrás habían hecho un trabajo juntas y ya se conocían lo suficiente como para decir que eran amigas, Honoka se hizo fácilmente amiga de Umi gracias a su personalidad tan abierta y carismática.

Nico conocía a Nozomi, luego de que ella y Rin descubrieran el secreto de la presidenta, y desde entonces habían sido vigiladas por Nozomi por si hacían intenciones de revelar ese secreto. Llegaron a un punto tolerable entre ambas, en cuanto Nico y Eli, no habían cruzado muchas palabras, salvo el pequeño incidente que ocurrió con las alumnas de UTX.

.

-Kotori-san, ¿crees que debamos estar todas acá?-pregunto Eli preocupada, ese día comenzaría su trabajo ayudando a Kotori, como el local era pequeño no requería de mucho personal, además ese trabajo estaba fuera del "contrato", así que ella, y las demás habían ido por un favor a la peligris.

-ya que estaremos acá y luego de lo que paso, creo que deberíamos llamarnos sin tanto formalismo-sonrió la menor con calidez. A lo que Eli se sonrojo notablemente, pero en realidad también lo pensaba así, si incluso ya llamaba a Honoka por su nombre, contando que solo un par de semanas atrás la había conocido.

-está bien… Kotori-bajo un poco la mirada-y sobre mi pregunta

-no te preocupes Eli-chan-respondió confiada la menor-estaba pensando que sería muy sospecho si nos fuéramos a trabajar sin darles explicaciones, Rin-chan parece la más curiosa y creo que terminaría siguiéndonos

-además también están tus amigas Elichi, seguro sospecharían si nos ven desaparecer las mañanas y regresar por las tardes-tanto Eli como Kotori se sobresaltaron por la voz de Nozomi, habían ido atrás de la casa para tener una charla más privada.

Eli iba a protestar, pero al momento de cruzar miradas con Nozomi su rostro se tiño de rojo, cada vez que la miraba de frente recordaba ese momento, lo que había ocurrido antes de las vacaciones, esa tarde en que… la beso.

-por eso mismo pensé que lo mejor sería decirles la verdad a todas

Eli entro en pánico con esto último, ignoro la vergüenza que le causaba la presencia de Nozomi para procesar mejor esto último, antes de protestar Kotori hablo.

-no les diremos toda la verdad, sé que Eli-chan quiere mantener su trabajo como secreto, y las demás también lo queremos así-aclaro la peligris-les diremos que yo vine acá para atender un negocio familiar y que les pedí a ustedes que me ayuden, no tenemos que decirles que nos dedicamos a esto todos los días después de clases

-pero…-Eli pensó, a esas alturas solo les quedaba decir eso, sería imposible tratar de engañarlas y escabullirse todas las mañanas para ir a trabajar-… ¿crees que se lo crean?

-las únicas que tal vez no lo crean serán Nicochi y Rin-chan-Nozomi sonrió de forma casi sombría-pero de ellas me encargo yo-hizo un ademan con sus manos, dando a entender lo que pretendía.

-no creo que Umi y Maki se lo crean, ellas son muy listas…

-y densas-completo Nozomi-si lo dices con naturalidad no sospecharan, pero si lo haces muy obvio seguro que se dan cuenta.

Eli prefirió no reprochar, ni siquiera se atrevía a cruzar alguna palabra con la mayor por vergüenza. Nozomi ya se había dado cuenta de lo distanciada que se ponía Eli, entendía la razón y cada vez se sentia mas culpable.

Luego de discutir lo que dirían regresaron con las demás, ya era casi medio día, todas ya habían terminado de ordenar sus respectivas pertenencias y ahora se encontraban en la cocina discutiendo por ver quiénes y que cocinarían.

-chicas-llamo la atención Kotori, todas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para verla-Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, Honoka-chan, Hanayo-chan y yo estaremos ocupadas estos días, les pedí de favor que me ayudaran con un asunto, así que espero no les importe nuestra ausencia estos dias

-¿Qué asunto?-pregunto Umi, quien veía a Eli un poco preocupada, y algo molesta por no haberles dicho nada hasta el momento.

-pues mi familia está encargada de un pequeño restaurante, y las necesitare para que me ayuden

-¿y porque solo a ellas?-cuestiono Rin-si quieres también puedo ayudar, eso suena interesante nya

Kotori no se esperó esa pregunta, y tampoco le gustaba mentir, pero tampoco podía decir toda la verdad.

-como trabajamos juntas nos pidió ayuda con anticipación-contesto Nozomi, salvando tanto a Kotori y Eli, quien empezaba a ponerse nerviosa

-es verdad, ustedes trabajan como…-antes de que lo dijera Nico le cubrió la boca, sabía lo que le esperaba si ella o su amiga revelaban sus trabajos de maid

-¿trabajan cómo?-Umi las miro insistentes, era más que sospechoso esa reacción.

Eli miro a todas, las únicas que no sabían la verdad eran Umi y Maki, y siendo sus mejores amigas se sentia terrible por esto, los últimos días había estado considerando decirles la verdad, pero el miedo terminaba invadiéndole al final, ¿Qué pasaría si perdía la amistad de ambas?, se había ganado la imagen de alguien disciplinada, inteligente, responsable, fuerte, decidida,… y aunque también tuviera debilidades no quería que sus amigas se llevaran una peor imagen.

-¡¿Qué tal si todas ayudan?!-salió al rescate Honoka, quien lo hizo sin pensar, en realidad le gustaba más la idea de que todas participaran.

-¿ayudar?-contestaron todas.

.

Las nueve se hallaban frente a un restaurante, de un tamaño amplio y bastante acogedor, este quedaba relativamente cerca a la casa de Maki, al menos comparando con la distancia del hotel les quedaba más cerca, lo cual terminaba resultando bastante beneficioso.

Umi y Maki aún se preguntaban qué clase de trabajo tenia Eli, optaron por no interrogarla tanto, pero empezaba ser bastante sospechoso.

-¡Increíble nya!-Rin fue la primera en entrar-entonces ¿trabajaremos acá?, ¿nos pagaran?, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

La menor empezó a hacer una lluvia de preguntas a lo que Kotori trato de responder todas. Al final todas acordaron en que cooperarían, además Kotori les daría una generosa paga por su ayuda. Fue muy confortante para Eli el que sus amigas no indagarán mucho, accedieron a ayudar si hacer muchas preguntas, Rin ayudo porque le animaba la idea y Nico por amenaza de Nozomi.

Dividieron las diferentes obligaciones, Kotori quedaba en caja. Nico, Nozomi y Honoka se harían cargo de la cocina y las demás atenderían las mesas.

-hice algunos trajes para que los usaran-hablo Kotori dando a cada una un traje-no me esperaba más ayuda pero siempre vengo preparada.

Había llevado justo nueve trajes… de baño.

-espera… n-no podemos usar esto mientras atendemos las mesas-Umi estaba colorada con el traje que le toco

-es lo más cómodo que pude hacer, y viene perfecto para el clima del verano-respondía la peligris sonriendo e imaginando todos esos bellos trajes en las demás, con la sola idea empezaba a fantasear.

-esto sigue siendo demasiado corto-se quejó Maki, igual de sonrojada que Umi-no voy a salir así

-podríamos usar algo mas-Nozomi también se veía avergonzada con su traje-que tal una blusa corta y una falda o pareo, o podrían ser unos short, no creo que debamos salir precisamente con traje de baño, además-miro a quienes serían las que atenderían las mesas-no queremos que acosadores traten de propasarse con ellas por esto-sonrió de forma un poco burlona sonrojándolas.

Kotori lo pensó un momento, sabía que tenían razón, ya buscaría otra oportunidad para hacerles usar esos trajes.

-tengo lo que sugieres, pero al menos podrían ponerse los trajes de baño abajo, nunca se sabe cuándo lo necesitaras.

Las demás prefirieron no discutirle, al menos llevarían algo más que esos trajes de baño, lo cual las calmaba un poco.

Todas fueron a cambiarse, al lado del local había algunas duchas, las cuales también eran parte del negocio.

Luego de estar casi todas cambiadas empezaron a abrir el local en lo que las demás terminaban, las únicas que faltaban eran Eli y Nozomi.

-Elichi, ¿ya sales?-pregunto Nozomi, causando que la menor se tensara y que pronto los nervios empezaran a apoderarse de ella

-v-ve adelantándote…-contesto con la poca seguridad que le quedaba

-¿vas a tardar mucho?, si quieres te ayudo-Nozomi ya imaginaba el rostro de Eli a pesar de no verlo, estaba teniendo un divertido momento. Como no obtuvo respuesta siguió con las burlas-¿aun estas desnuda?, no creo que deba preocuparte, ya te he visto desnuda antes

Escucho un golpe, supuso que Eli habría perdido el equilibrio mientras se cambiaba, lo cual encontraba bastante divertido, le gustaba jugar con la rubia, sobre todo ahora que la estaba ignorando y no podía hacerlo muy seguido.

Prefirió guardar silencio y agudizar sus oídos, con algo de imaginación podría hacerse una idea lo que Eli estaría haciendo.

Eli finalmente salió, tenía el rostro rojo, la miro solo unos segundos, hacia un mohín, algo que Nozomi encontró tierno.

-demoraste mucho Elichi-no se sorprendió mucho que Eli pasara de ella, la siguió unos pasos atrás, caminaron en silencio.

Aunque la mayor trataba de mirar de frente o tal vez el mar sus ojos la traicionaba, Eli era hermosa, y no solo ella lo reconocía, apenas salieron de las duchas habían llamado la atención de cualquiera que pasara por su lado, Eli sin duda era bastante llamativa, aunque con lo densa que era ni ella misma notaba todas esas miradas, tanto de chicas como chicos.

Nozomi frunció levemente el ceño, no le gustaban que todos posaran su mirada sobre Eli, "su Elichi".

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto Umi una vez las vio entrando al local

-Elichi no podía ponerse su traje de baño y tuve que ayudarle-respondió Nozomi, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a la rubia, puesto que en cuestión de segundos ya se había metido a la cocina para hacer su trabajo.

Eli se asustó por la mirada acusadora de Umi, que gritaba "indecente", aunque estaba tan sorprendida y avergonzada que no atinaba a decir nada. Eli miro a la cocina, ya se vengaría después de Nozomi, por lo pronto trato de calmar a Umi y explicarle que solo fue una broma, aunque tardo mucho en convencerla.

.

El comienzo fue un poco difícil, a Umi y Maki les costaba ser "serviciales" con los clientes, Umi se ponía muy nerviosa y Maki atendía con indiferencia. Ambas esperaban que a Eli también le costara hacer su trabajo pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo fácil que la rubia se desenvolvía. Hanayo a pesar de ese aire de timidez también hacia un gran trabajo, y aunque a Rin le costó un poco al comienzo también logro hacerlo con bastante naturalidad y soltura.

De una u otra forma a ambas no les quedo más opción que tratar de adaptarse y hacer lo mejor posible por dejar a sus clientes satisfechos.

Conforme las horas pasaban el local se iba llenando, y no precisamente por el servicio que daban o la buena comida, más de uno llegaba por mirón, a esas alturas había corrido el rumor de las hermosas sirvientas que atendían el restaurante.

Y aunque el horario del restaurante en un comienzo tenía previsto trabajar solo las mañanas y unas horas pasadas el medio día se vieron obligadas a trabajar casi hasta el anochecer debido a la cantidad de clientes que llegaron.

-eso fue increíble nya-Rin cayo sentada en una de las sillas. Era la primera vez que se quedaba sin energía en solo unas horas

-dejaron el restaurante vacío-esta vez fue Hanayo, quien hacia las cuentas con Kotori

-ganamos más de lo previsto, y solo fue el primer día-los ojos de la peligris irradiaban tanto brillo que casi cegaba a las demás

-no sé como es que termine aceptando esto-decía Maki jugando con su cabello, que aunque aparentaba estar bien, en realidad estaba igual de cansada que las demás

-esto fue vergonzoso-Umi se sentó al lado de Maki, recordando con vergüenza su trabajo

-esto fue divertido-esta vez era Honoka, que salía de la cocina, acompañada de Nozomi y Nico, las tres llevaban algunos platillos que lograron hacer con lo último de provisiones que quedo-por un momento creí que nos quedaríamos sin cena-repartió a cada una un plato mientras se acomodaba en una de las mesas.

-coman lo que deseen, lo he preparado yo-hablo Nico, con cierto tono arrogante, un lado que las demás apenas estaban descubriendo de la pelinegra

-¿qué tal las ganancias de hoy?-pregunto Nozomi ignorando el anterior argumento de Nico, quien hizo una silenciosa rabieta pero lo dejo pasar.

-ganamos el doble de lo previsto, no sé cómo se las ingeniaron con los ingredientes, pensé que haría falta-contesto Kotori mostrando las cuentas

-Nozomi-shawn esh buena coshinewa-contesto Honoka

-habla después de pasar-le regaño Umi. Honoka pasó rápido casi atragantándose por el inesperado reclamo

-Umi-chan, casi me matas-se quejó la castaña, sonrojando un poco a la peli azul por la forma tan cercana de hablarse. Tomando en cuenta que le costó mucho llamar por sus nombres a Eli y Maki.

-¿Dónde está Elichi?-Nozomi busco con la mirada sin dar con el paradero de la rubia

-fue a deshacerse de la basura-contesto Rin.

Nozomi no dijo nada más, salió del local para ir en su busca. Su acción provoco la curiosidad de Umi, no sabía que tan cercanas eran, pero incluso ella notaba la extraña relación que ambas tenían, sentia que algo ocultaba, miró de forma disimulada a Maki, quien reflejaba la misma duda en su expresión.

La basura se dejaba cerca de la pista principal, en un determinado punto. Nozomi llego sin dificultad al lugar, miro como Eli sin mucha dificultad acomodaba esas grandes bolsas de basura, iba a cruzar la calle pero prefirió esperarla y de paso admirarla.

Eli usaba una blusa de manga corta, el cual rebelaba parte de sus hombros, y unos short, dejando a la vista esas perfectas piernas. Nozomi no era ciega, debía reconocer que físicamente Eli la atraía demasiado, pero lo que más le gusta era su personalidad, como a veces podría mostrar tanta seriedad y frialdad, así como tanta calidez y cariño.

Luego de acomodar toda la basura, Eli miro a diferentes lados para confirmar si era seguro cruzar la calle, luego de hacerlo, noto fácilmente la presencia de Nozomi, quien la miraba, con una serena expresión y una tranquila sonrisa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pasaba muy seguido últimamente, si no fuera por ese beso que le dio tal vez todo sería más fácil.

Sin decir palabra, pasó de Nozomi y siguió su camino, la mayor la retuvo en cuanto paso por su lado.

-Elichi, vamos a caminar un poco-sin esperar respuesta tiro de su muñeca. Eli al comienzo puso un poco de resistencia pero al final se dejó llevar.

Las mejillas de Eli tenían un intenso color, aunque las de Nozomi tampoco se quedaban atrás, estaban caminando por la playa, solas, con las manos entrelazadas, y como único testigo las estrellas. Cualquiera pensaría que eran pareja.

-d-de que quieres hablar-Eli se detuvo deteniendo a su vez a Nozomi, miro sus manos aun unidas, la mayor no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla

-de nada, solo quería caminar un poco contigo-respondió con burla, Eli la miro entre molesta y avergonzada-¿Elichi quiere hablar de algo?

Se mordió el labio, completamente roja por las burlas de la mayor, estaba claro que debían hablar de lo que paso esa tarde.

-de nada-respondió con brusquedad, tratando de soltarse.

Nozomi la soltó en un momento en que Eli hacia fuerza, provocando que cayera hacia atrás, agradecía de estén en el mar, la arena amortigua la caída sin lastimarla.

-E-Elichi lo siento-se acercó preocupada, ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantar, pero no conto con que Eli tirara de su mano provocando que también cayera.

Nozomi se sonrojo, a pesar de la oscuridad Eli pudo apreciar ese intenso sonrojo por lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. Era extraño, a pesar de estar oscuro, en un lugar tan apartado Eli no tenía miedo, de hecho, la sensación que tenía era todo lo opuesto.

-¿e-estas bien?-Nozomi trato de incorporarse, pero Eli se lo impido, la rodeo con sus brazos manteniéndola sobre ella misma-E-Eli… chi-Nozomi cerró los ojos tratando de contener un quejido.

¿Qué le pasaba a Eli?, de la nada había empezada a acariciarla, trato de ocultar su acalorado rostro en el cuello de la menor.

-E-El… hmm…-cubrió su boca-¡Elichi!-grito cuando las manos de la rubia empezaron a bajar-… ¿p-porque?

Se separó agitada, miro los intensos y brillantes zafiros de la menor, miro su rostro, estaba un poco sonrojada, pero más que eso, su expresión solo reflejaba molestia.

-siempre haces lo que quieres y luego te burlas de mi-respondió sentándose también, aun con Nozomi sobre de ella-… ¿Qué se siente que se burlen de ti?-cuestiono levantando un poco el tono de su voz-¡siempre te burlas y juegas conmigo!...-bajo un poco la mira, tratando de disimular sus cristalinos orbes-… actúas cariñosa conmigo, como si te gustara y luego solo te burlas, como si solo te gustara jugar conmigo, solo eso… dijiste que te gustaba, pero no haces nada para demostrarlo… esa tarde me besaste y luego simplemente te fuiste…-unas par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-…¿Qué es lo que en realidad...hmm…?

Nozomi la había callado, la tomo del rostro y la beso silenciándola. Eli abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sus lágrimas seguían saliendo.

Abrazo a la mayor correspondiendo el beso, por fin esos labios que tantas mañanas había tenido la tentación de probar ahora eran suyos, era tan suaves y dulces como alguna vez lo imagino.

Desde esa tarde en que Nozomi la beso, despejo todas sus dudas, tuvo que admitir que se había enamorado de Nozomi, pero le dolía demasiado, creía que para Nozomi solo era un juguete, alguien que gustaba molestar.

Lentamente se separaron del beso, a pesar de ser el segundo para ambas, este no fue tan inocente como se esperaría.

-Elichi yo…

-¿Qué hacen…?-la voz de Umi interrumpió el momento, quien apenas se había acercado, su rostro empezaba a tomar color conforme los segundos pasaban y no obtenía respuesta alguna, además encontrarlas una sobre la otra, abrazadas y así de cerca…

-U-Umi no es lo que crees-Eli se levantó a toda prisa, Nozomi también lo hizo, ambas claramente nerviosas y apenadas-No-Nozomi solo… n-no es lo que piensas-trata de hallar las palabras correctas y cubrir lo que acababa de pasar, esperaba que Umi no haya visto mucho

-¿Por qué demoran tanto?-esta vez era Maki, quien al ver la linterna de Umi se había acercado-¿Qué pasa?-la expresión de Umi reflejaba todo tipo de emociones, desde vergüenza hasta enfado

-¡INDECENTES!-grito sonrojándose completamente

-¿Qué?-pregunto Maki mirando al par de tercero, ambas sonrojadas hasta las orejas también. Como Eli aun no sabía que explicación dar Nozomi fue la que explico

-U-Umi-chan, malinterpretaste lo que viste, me caí sobre Elichi y llegaste justo cuando ella me preguntaba si estaba bien…-sonrió nerviosa, esperando que le creyera

Umi estaba segura de lo que vio, aunque por la oscuridad pudo haberlo malinterpretado, pero juraría que en un par de segundos ambas estaban abrazadas y besándose.

-Umi se avergüenza rápido-hablo Maki-seguro malinterpretaste, pero entonces, ¿Qué hacían acá?, se supone que solo fueron a botar la basura-miro específicamente a Nozomi, actuaba muy sospechoso

-v-vine a ayudar a Elichi, le pedí que me acompañara a dar una vuelta-no era muy usual ver a Nozomi tan nerviosa y avergonzada, ni siquiera Eli se creería ese argumento por lo nerviosa que Nozomi estaba, o eso pensó.

-está bien, pero mejor regresemos, las demás están preocupadas-finalizo Maki, Umi ya se sentía un poco más tranquila por la explicación.

 _-¿enserio se lo creyeron_?-pensaron a la vez Eli y Nozomi

-ya veo porque son tus mejores amigas y las tres se entienden tan bien-susurro Nozomi a Eli mientras caminaban de regreso al restaurante

-¿q-qué quieres decir?...-Eli tenía otra pregunta en mente, como por ejemplo, luego de ese beso, ¿Qué se supone que eran ahora?, ¿Qué pasaría entre ellas?, ¿estarían juntas?...

-que las tres son densas-respondió con una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro-y-de forma disimulada se acercó hasta la menor susurrándole-aún tenemos una plática pendiente, mi linda maid, Elichi

Eli volvió a sonrojarse hasta las orejas, esperando que ninguna de sus amigas lo notara.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el viaje comenzó, dos tranquilas y divertidas semanas. Tuvieron mucho trabajo en el restaurante pero al igual muchas ganancias, y casi nada de tiempo libre. Nozomi y Eli no pudieron volver a hablar a solas, cada vez que lo intentaba alguien las interrumpía o algo inesperado sucedía. Aunque eso no evito que tuvieran pequeños momentos, como por ejemplo tomarse la mano de forma disimulada sin que las vieran, o que Nozomi diera rápidos besos a Eli (en la mejilla), entre otras cosas.

-chicas-llamo la atención Kotori.

Era el penúltimo día y todas se hallaban en la sala de la casa de Maki.

-como mañana acabamos las vacaciones-comenzó-pensé que mejor hoy no abrimos el restaurante, y en su lugar todas podríamos divertirnos, han sido dos largas semanas y siento que no han disfrutado sus vacaciones por mi culpa

-no te preocupes por eso Kotori-chan, fue divertido atender el restaurante-sonreía Honoka, con mucha energía

-sí, fue bastante entretenido nya-apoyaba Rin-pero también quiero disfrutar las vacaciones, que tal si cocinamos al aire libre, gracias a Maki-chan, este lado de la playa es prácticamente solo para nosotras nya

Luego de discutirlo todas acordaron en hacerlo, empezaron a arreglar lo que usarían, aunque la playa solo les quedaba a unos cuantos pasos, Honoka y Rin habían insistido en cocinar al aire libre.

Kotori miraba con ojos brillantes y algo perdidos a las demás, estaban usando los trajes de baño que diseño, y debía reconocerlo, a cada una le quedaba perfecto.

-deja de fantasear tanto-le regaño Nico, quien empezaba a asustarse por la mirada de la peligris

-lo siento, no lo puedo evitar-sonrió culpable

-incluso a Nicochi le queda bien el traje de baño-se acercó Nozomi, sin perder tiempo de burlarse de la pelinegra

-¿Qué insinúas?-reclamo Nico, mirando con recelo el cuerpo de Nozomi, luego fijo su atención en Eli, quien ayudaba a Maki y Umi preparar las sombrillas

-que cualquiera pensaría que Nicochi es de secundaria por su falta de atributos-volvió a burlarse, aprovechando la distracción de la menor la abrazo por atrás amenazando con aplicarle su famoso "washi washi"

-dejen de jugar y ayuden-hablo Maki, quien levantó la voz más de lo necesario, mirando molesta específicamente a Nico

-¿Por qué me miras así?-reclamo la pelinegra liberándose del agarre de Nozomi

-¿Quién dice que te miraba?

-lo estabas haciendo

-no tendría nada que ver, es más, si quisiera verte tendría que mirar demasiado el suelo para encontrarte y no confundirte con una hormiga

-serás-gruño Nico-que raro, no pensé que los tomates dieran en la arena-oculto su enfado hablando con tono burlón y arrogante-o perdón, me confundí, era Maki-chan

Ambas se miraron fijamente, botando chispas por los ojos. Nozomi y Kotori que solo estaban de espectadoras, se preguntaron a la vez, ¿desde cuándo esas dos eran tan cercanas?

A pesar de que discutan se hablaban con bastante familiaridad.

-parecen una pareja de recién casadas-soltó Nozomi esperando ver las reacciones de ambas, y como lo imagino. Ambas se pusieron coloradas empezando a murmurar incoherencias- _parece que no soy la única que aprovecho estas vacaciones-_ pensó esto último mirando a Eli, quien de reojo también la veía.

La mirada de Umi hacia ellas llamo la atención de la mayor, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la peli azul no dejaba de ver a su amiga.

-estas vacaciones han sido las mejores-susurro Nozomi, Kotori fue la única que la escucho mirándola confundida. Ciertamente también se había divertido pero sospechaba que Nozomi dijo aquello por otra razón-nada Kotori-chan, vamos a ayudar a las demás

Luego de preparar la comida y dejar todo en orden fueron a jugar un poco. Aunque algunas como Nico y Maki dieron problemas, porque no se ponían de acuerdo.

Se la pasaron prácticamente toda la mañana jugando, nadaron un poco, prepararon retos, buscaron objetos en la playa, enterraron a Honoka, Rin y Nico en la arena, pasearon un poco, y prepararon muchos helados.

Ya cuando el sol empezaba a bajar de intensidad, se les dio por comer algo, y descansar luego de tan maravilloso día.

-Rin, no comas mucho helado-regaño Umi-debes de comer, el helado no te llenara

-a mi si me llena nya-contesto la menor sin hacer mucho caso

-Rin-chan, come un poco-pidió Hanayo, quien estaba sentada a su lado. Rin obedeció sin objeción alguna, lo cual sorprendió a Umi, y un poco a las demás.

-pero no me gusta el pescado-hizo un infantil berrinche-y tampoco las verduras

-hay algo de carne también- respondió Nozomi cambiándole de plato.

-¿Qué haremos después?-pregunto Honoka

-seguir jugando nya-respondió Rin

-no podemos estar jugando por siempre-regaño Eli- debemos ayudar a Maki a ordenar su casa, dejamos mucho desorden en las habitaciones

-¡sí!-respondieron con desgano Rin y Honoka

-en la noche habrá un festival en la ciudad-hablo Kotori-luego de dejar todo ordenado y limpio podríamos ir a ver, será divertido terminar nuestras vacaciones así

-¡nos apuntamos!-saltaron emocionadas Rin y Honoka

-antes de ir podríamos usar la posa de aguas termales que tiene Maki-chan detrás de su casa-propuso Nico, Maki la miro con molestia-sería un desperdicio tenerlo al alcance y no usarlo

-hagan lo que quieran… n-no es como si me importara-desvió la mirada sonrojándose levemente

-eres muy deshonesta Maki-chan-comenzó la burla Nico, dando inicio a otra discusión.

-este viaje al final resulto entretenido-hablo Eli, mirando el mar

-quien iba a decir que terminaríamos haciendo este viaje con unas completas extrañas-hablo Nico usando el mismo tono de Eli, solo que más burlón

Eli solo sonrió como respuesta, teniendo en cuenta que semanas atrás quería expulsarla a ella y Rin, y terminaron involucrando a las demás en ese extraño concurso, y ahora todas disfrutaban de unas relajantes y divertidas vacaciones. Aun se sentia un poco culpable por no haberles dicho nada a Umi y Maki sobre su trabajo, se propuso hacerlo apenas estuvieran solas.

.

-¿Qué hacemos acá?-pregunto la rubia, sin poder ocultar su evidente nerviosismo.

Mientras las demás fueron a bañarse, juntas, Nozomi le pidió que la acompañara a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena, pero luego de caminar y ver que se dirigían a la playa supo que las intenciones de la mayor eran otras.

-creo que es buen momento para hablar-respondió Nozomi, también nerviosa pero al menos lo disimulo mejor-ya que las demás están ocupadas nadie-hizo una pausa deteniéndose y mirándola fijamente-nadie nos interrumpirá.

Eli empezó a sonrojarse, como siempre le pasaba cada vez que tenía a la vista esos hermosos orbes turquesa, que en esa tranquila noche brillaban como dos esmeraldas.

Trato de hablar, pero sus nerviosos no se lo permitían, más de una ocasión abrió la boca, pero solo consiguió que sus labios temblaran más de lo necesario. Termino desviando la mirada sonrojándose más y avergonzándose por su cobardía.

-me gustas Elichi-Nozomi tomo la iniciativa, sonriendo por lo tímida que se veía su amiga rubia

Eli se sonrojo más, estaba pasando de verdad, Nozomi se le estaba declarando de frente. Respiro hondo antes de enfrentarla.

Una vez más sus miradas se encontraron, quien lo iba a decir, a inicios del semestre la miraba con odio, recordó la primera vez que cruzaron miradas, esa tarde en que cayó sobre Nozomi y termino tocándole "ese" lugar.

Ahora solo la miraba con mucho cariño y amor. Sonrió un poco logrando calmarse, Nozomi aun esperaba su respuesta. Con cuidado tomo su mano y la llevo a su rostro besándola, sorprendiendo y avergonzando a la mayor.

-me gustas Nozomi-dijo al fin, de forma sincera y decidida-… me gustas demasiado que a veces… pienso que este sentimiento es irreal-con la mano libre acaricio las mejillas de la mayor.

-gracias Elichi…-sonrió como respuesta, cerrando los ojos y dejando salir un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

Eli las limpio, y acercándose lentamente la beso, un beso suave y tímido, el cual poco a poco cobraba intensidad.

Eli la rodeo con sus brazos profundizando un poco más el beso, Nozomi respondió abrazándola por el cuello.

Todo era perfecto, el momento, la persona con la que compartían ese muestra de amor, el sonido mar, la tranquila y cálida noche, todo simplemente era perfecto… pero tal vez su destino no las dejaría estar juntas tan fácilmente, lo más difícil de su relación apenas comenzaría…

.

Luego de reunirse con las demás fueron al festival que tenía la ciudad, a pesar de ser el último día de vacaciones esto no impidió que se divirtieran como cualquier otro día, incluso mejor que los días anteriores, pues la barrera que las distanciaba por ser solo conocidas ya no estaba, ahora se consideraban amigas.

Por otro lado de Japón…

-encontraron a mi hija-hablo un hombre, bastante molesto, las ultimas noticias que tuvo de ella fueron meses atrás.

-sí señor, pensamos que se habría ido de la ciudad pero nos equivocamos, sigue yendo a la misma preparatoria-contesto uno de sus sirvientes.

-Nozomi se casara por las buenas o por las malas…

.

.

.

 **Y aquí la actualización, espero les haya gustado, el extra será para el siguiente capítulo ya que siento que me he retrasado mucho en el desarrollo de este fic.**

 **Como dije al comienzo, este fic no pasara de diez capítulos, pero viendo su desarrollo posiblemente llegue a doce, pero dudo que pase de esto.**

 ***la siguiente actualización será de campamento μ's A-RISE**


	9. Familia

Nozomi abría lentamente los ojos, tardo unos segundos en despertar completamente, miro a diferentes lados procesando el lugar en el que se encontraba, no logro hacerlo hasta que su atención termino en el rostro dormido de "su maid".

Se incorporó despacio para no despertarla. No se cansaba de admirar ese bello rostro durmiendo plácidamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas noches habían dormido juntas, aunque tuviera un departamento aparte apenas y lo ocupaba, ¿tal vez debería empezar a considerar vivir con su novia?

Una brillante sonrisa ilumino su rostro, la idea desde luego era tentadora pero ya sabía la reacción que tendría Eli, aun así no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Desvió su atención a la alarma, había despertado cinco minutos antes de que esta sonara, decidió desactivarla y hacerle una pequeña broma a su rubia durmiente. Adelantándola hasta las diez despertó a Eli.

-¡Elichi, Elichi despierta!-uso un tono alterado y asustado, despertando a Eli preocupada.

-¿Qué…?, ¿Qué pasa?-se levantó algo adormilada tratando de calmar a Nozomi por su inesperado llamado-Nozomi, ¿estás bien?, ¿paso algo?...-su rostro palideció al ver la hora.

¡No podía ser!, el primer día de clases e iban muy tarde, tanto que en ese pequeño lapso ya había desistido de ir, ¡¿Cómo era posible que la presidenta y vicepresidenta no fueran el primer día de clases?!, debería encontrar una buena excusa para tal falta. Su mente solo buscaba posibles alternativas y de paso se recriminaba por no haber sido capaz de levantarse a la hora. Juraría que había puesto la alarma, ¿acaso había estado tan cansada que ni siquiera la escucho?...

Tantos pensamientos inundaron la mente de la rubia que Nozomi empezó a sentirse culpable.

-Elichi tranquila, parece que se descompuso tu alarma-cogió su celular de la mesa de noche-mira, aún es temprano-aun con su tono de voz convincente Eli la miro de forma acusadora, después de todo esta no era la primera vez que la pelimorada le jugaba una "inocente" bromita

-¡Nozomi!-la llamo con frialdad.

-Lo siento Elichi, solo fue una inocente bromita-le guiño un ojo sacándole la lengua-no te va a matar, ¿o sí?-

-¡La que morirá serás tú!-amenazo la menor, siendo rodeada por llamas de la furia que sentia, le había causado un susto de infarto.

Nozomi logró huir a tiempo antes de que Eli desatara toda su furia sobre ella, era aquí cuando agradecía tener otro departamento, aunque no se libró del regaño que llego después, cuando fueron juntas a clases.

-Elichi solo fue una bromita, envejecerás si sigues renegando por eso-se quejó la mayor, caminando despreocupadamente. Mientras que Eli solo tenía una cara de pocos amigos, aunque esto era una máscara, en realidad estaba nerviosa.

-N-No lo vuelvas a hacer-regaño con voz temblorosa. Sus nervios se empezaban a notar conforme se acercaban a Otonokizaka

-Ese regaño ya no lo sentí tan duro-esa sonrisa que Eli tanto odiaba apareció en el rostro de la mayor-¿será que Elichi ya me perdono?-Eli hizo un mohín apartando la mirada-¿o será que Elichi siente vergüenza?-

Hizo fuerza en sus manos, que iban entrelazadas, para llamar la atención de la rubia. Eli se negó a dirigirle la mirada así que comenzó con las caricias en la mano. El rostro de Eli empezó a cobrar color pero aún se negaba a mirarla.

Nozomi como último recurso beso en la mejilla a Eli para atraer su atención.

-Elichi, no me ignores-uso esos ojitos de Tanuki abandonado para atormentar más a Eli. La rubia no se podía creer que Nozomi tuviera tal efecto en ella.

-S-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer-finalizo la rubia soltando la mano de Nozomi, puesto que ya estaban cerca, y seria sospechoso si alguien las viera tomadas de las manos.

-Elichi, no creo que haya muchas alumnas, aún es temprano-pretendió tomar la mano de Eli pero esta se alejo

-Aun así, no quiero correr riesgos-respondió Eli. A Nozomi no le quedo otra que obedecer, ya sabía cómo era Eli en esos temas, pero ya lo compensaría después.

.

Para ser el primer día tuvieron una mañana bastante ajetreada, el consejo estudiantil estaba lleno de papeleos que se acumularon en las vacaciones. Nozomi no tuvo tiempo de hacer sus pequeñas bromitas o coqueteos con su ahora oficial novia, pero aun podría hacerlo después, no había prisa puesto que su relación apenas iniciaba, habría tiempo de sobra para ellas después.

Las horas de clases fueron tranquilas, después de todo, no por nada ocupaban los primeros puestos, aunque Eli sintió coraje por ver el nuevo ranking, estaba en segundo lugar, y Nozomi le ganaba por solo un punto, dicho punto Nozomi se lo restregó en la cara todo el día.

Aun había momentos que les recordaban a los primeros días en que se conocieron. Nozomi seguía con sus jueguitos, bromitas e indirectas, ese lado aunque lo odiara también era algo que Eli amaba. Además ahora que eran novias, pudo conocer lados tímidos que en un comienzo desconocía de Nozomi. Eli seguía siendo fácil de avergonzar, y ahora que eran novias Nozomi no perdía oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero aún seguía esa competitividad en ambas a la hora de "enfrentarse".

Hicieron un nuevo record en educación física. Sus notas sobrepasaban los promedios del semestre anterior. Al parecer las vacaciones les habían sentado bien en más de un sentido.

Al finalizar las clases Eli pidió a Nozomi que se adelantara al consejo estudiantil. Había tomado la decisión de hablar con sus amigas y decirles la verdad, y si se daba el caso tal vez decirles también sobre su reciente relación, aunque tal vez esto último no fuera bien tomado, en especial por Umi que viene de una familia tradicional y bastante disciplinada, sobre todo en estos temas.

Mientras Eli iba a buscar a sus amigas Nozomi pensó en tratar de terminar todo el papeleo, así podría molestar un poco a la rubia y aprovechar el resto de la tarde para hacer cosas de pareja.

-¿Puedo pasar?-un repentino llamado interrumpió a Nozomi en su trabajo. Le molesto que esa persona entrara sin autorizárselo.

La mirada molesta de Nozomi palideció ante el intruso. Un joven alto, pelo castaño-rubio, ojos ámbar, entro; vestía un terno blanco, zapatos del mismo tono, y un ridículo peinado.

El lapicero que usaba para el papeleo rodo por la mesa y se perdió en el suelo. El joven dio unos pasos acercándose. Nozomi por inercia se puso en pie, sin poder disimular su asombro, molestia y miedo.

-¿Q-Que…?-ni siquiera pudo terminar su pregunta, su voz se quebró ante la intensa mirada del joven. Por primera vez este expreso algo, sonrió con satisfacción.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Nozomi-chan-trato de sonar causal, pero bien sabía que ese no era el efecto que causaba en Nozomi-¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto con cierta burla.

Nozomi sintió nauseas con su sonrisa, poco a poco recobro la cordura mientras varias preguntas se hacían presentes, ¿Cómo es que la había encontrado?, ¿Eso significaba que su padre ya sabía que seguía ahí?. Después del incidente de meses atrás se las había ingeniado para despistar a su padre, compro pasajes que jamás uso, una de las razones por las cuales también se mudó. Esperaba poder persuadir a su padre un poco más, al menos hasta ser mayor de edad.

-Sabes la respuesta-contesto con firmeza, disimulando el temblor de sus manos

-Es una lastima-volvió a sonreír el joven-debo reconocer que lo hiciste muy bien estos meses despistándonos, pero ahora-hizo una pausa disfrutando lo que causaba en Nozomi-¿Qué harás?...-

.

Eli espero a que todas las alumnas salieran para poder hablar con Umi a solas, Maki le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que ya estaba en camino.

Le causo un poco de extrañeza y diversión la interacción entre su amiga peliazul y sus compañeras de trabajo. Kotori y Honoka hablaban con Umi como si la conocieran por años.

-Nos vemos en la tarde Eli-chan-se despidió Honoka al pasar por su lado, se ganó un pequeño regaño de parte Kotori por decirlo en frente de Umi, y levantar así sospechas.

-No se preocupen-respondió la rubia-nos vemos en la tarde.-

Kotori la cuestiono con la mirada, por la mirada decidida de Eli le dio a entender que les diría la verdad a su amigas.

-Suerte Eli-chan-le hubiera gustado decir algo más, pero no encontró palabras, sabia lo importante que esto era para Eli

-Gracias-sonrió agradecida la rubia. Honoka las miro confundida sin entender que era lo que pasaba, antes de que peguntara Kotori se la llevo, saludando a su paso a Maki quien llegaba al salón.

Ya cuando todas se habían ido, y solo estaban las tres en el vacío salón, Eli respiro profundo armándose de valor, solo esperaba que después de esto las cosas no cambien tanto entre ellas, tal vez solo estaba agrandando esto, pero en verdad le preocupaba lo que sus amigas pensaran de ella.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Maki cansada de ver a su amiga respirar hondo, exhalar despacio y hacer el mismo procedimiento una y otra vez sin dar aun alguna explicación.

-¿Es algo importante?-cuestiono Umi, regañando con la mirada a Maki, ambas ya sospechaban lo que Eli quería decirles, y también entendían lo difícil que era para ella.

-…Es sobre mi trabajo-respondió en voz baja, confundiéndose casi como un susurro-siento no haberles dicho nada, y al ser mis amigas siento que les estoy faltando como amiga… además las demás ya lo saben también…-

-¿Todas las que fueron al viaje?-pregunto Maki con tono un poco molesto, se le hacía injusto que las demás ya lo supieran y ellas al ser sus amigas no.

-Si-se encogió en su lugar

-Si no quieres decirlo no tienes que obligarte-hablo Umi, fingiendo estar calmada, aunque a ella también le dolía no saberlo. Desde que se conocían habían formado un fuerte vínculo, su amistad no era cualquier amistad, siempre se apoyaban y ayudaban mutuamente, y jamás se habían ocultado algo, hasta ahora.

Sabían que Eli pasó por un duro proceso luego de separarse de su familia y todo lo demás, pero fue por eso precisamente que deseaban ayudarla más que nunca, pero en su lugar Eli había formado una invisible barrera que las había distanciado hasta cierto punto, aunque esa barrera había desaparecido en esas últimas vacaciones.

-Siento mucho el problema que les he causado-Eli volvió a respirar hondo-en realidad… me da un poco de vergüenza decir mi trabajo, al comienzo era así. Viniendo de una familia reconocida me preocupaba lo que los demás pensaran de mi… lo que ustedes pensaran de mi-se encogió de hombros

-Sabes que eso jamás nos importó, fue por eso que nos entendimos desde el comienzo y nos hicimos amigas-recrimino Umi

-¿Cuál es tu trabajo?-pregunto Maki, un poco cansada de los rodeos que Eli daba-sea lo que sea sabes que no te juzgaremos-

Eli se quedó unos segundos en silencio, impacientando a Maki, Umi solo espero la respuesta, sea lo que sea trataba de no sorprenderse mucho para no incomodar más de la cuenta a Eli, se preparó mentalmente para escuchar la respuesta.

-… de maid-respondió en voz baja, casi audible.

Maki quedo pensativa unos segundos, a decir verdad ya lo sospechaba por el viaje que tuvieron, sospechaba que las demás involucradas también trabajarían en lo mismo, su principal duda seria la relación entre ese pelimorada y su amiga.

Eli examino los rostros de sus amigas, Maki tenía cara de ya saberlo, o al menos haberlo sospechado, pero Umi… tenía el rostro rojo y expresaba sorpresa, demasiada que asusto tanto a ella como Maki.

-¿U-Umi?-pregunto con cautela, temiendo por la respuesta de su amiga peliazul-… y-yo…-quería dar alguna explicación para calmar la exagerada expresión de su amiga pero nada llegaba a su mente.

-¡¿ELII?!-grito de repente Umi retrocediendo-e-eso quiere decir que t-tu… t-tu…-

-no es para tanto, ¿o sí?-le cuestionó Maki un poco molesta, estaba poniendo triste a la rubia, parecía decepcionada. Para ella personalmente la noticia no le afecto mucho, ¿Por qué a Umi si?, se cuestionó mirando seria a la peliazul quien seguía con esas expresiones raras y diciendo incoherencias.

-¡Es vergonzoso!-grito de la nada, su rostro seguía cobrando color-… e-eso quiere decir que usas ropas… ¡¿esa clase de ropas?!-

Bueno, ahora ya entendían el porqué de la reacción, Umi era demasiado reservada con trajes así, fue una tortura usar esas ropas cortas en el viaje de verano.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?-pregunto Maki impaciente

-¡No lo digas como si no fuera nada!-recrimino, con el rostro aun enrojecido

Maki soltó un suspiro, miro a Eli para ver su reacción, estaba conteniendo una carcajada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Si solo era eso, está bien-respondió como si nada, poniendo más nerviosa a Umi. Ambas empezaron una pequeña discusión.

Eli ya no pudo aguantar la carcajada, todo ese tiempo había estado preocupándose innecesariamente, estaba claro que Umi y Maki la aceptarían tal y como era, no importaba donde trabajara, solo importaba que siguiera siendo ella. Maki y Umi dejaron su discusión contagiándose también de la risa de Eli.

.

-¿Mi padre lo sabe…?-pregunto cabizbaja, sabia la respuesta, pero aún se negaba a creerlo, ¿Qué haría ahora?, a penas había comenzado una relación con Eli, ¿debería decírselo o huir antes de meterla en problemas?

-No sé cómo una niña como tu logro engañarlos-respondió con una sonrisa burlesca, disfrutando del tormento interno de Nozomi

-Nozomi, siento demorar, yo…-Eli quedo de piedra ante la escena, un tipo desconocido para ella estaba cerca de Nozomi, demasiado cerca, parecía pretender querer abrazarla y Nozomi no hacía nada para alejarlo.

No pregunto nada, ni siquiera pensó antes de reaccionar, actuó por mero impulso, entrando al aula con pasos grandes empujo al tipo, dándole un puñetazo en ese perfecto rostro.

-¡ELI!-grito Nozomi abrazándola para que no llegara a hacer algo peligroso.

El joven, tirado en el suelo, trato de levantarse, pero el golpe había sido tan fuerte que sentia que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, tardo unos minutos en recobrar el sentido, y tambaleándose logro ponerse en pie, escupiendo algo de sangre.

-Así que esta es tu novia-sonrió limpiándose el rastro de sangre sobre de sus labios-¿Es así como saludas a tu cuñado?

Eli estaba dispuesta a darle otro golpe, aun sin tener una razón específica, bastaba ver el rostro de Nozomi para que reaccionar con violencia, pero estas últimas palabras la dejaron en shock. Hizo memoria, pero no recordaba que Nozomi le haya dicho tener un hermano, de hecho, le dijo que era hija única, tampoco creía que fuera como su caso que tenía una media hermana, ya que el tipo ni siquiera compartía los rasgos que Nozomi poseía.

-¿Cuñado?-cuestiono sin bajar la guardia, Nozomi aún no había dicho nada.

-En realidad-hizo una pausa, atormentando a Nozomi con esto e impacientando a Eli-soy el prometido de Nozomi…-

Bastaron estas palabras para que recibiera otro golpe proveniente de Eli.

-¿Acaso arreglas tus problemas con los puños?-se levantó haciendo un infantil berrinche que desencajo completamente con el tenso ambiente-¡Dios! ¡yo tampoco quiero casarme con Nozomi!-

Se limpió de nuevo el rastro de sangre. Retrocedió un par de pasos para ponerse a salvo, ahora miraba a muerte a Nozomi quien mantenía en su rostro una burlesca sonrisa.

-Antes de que me destroces este hermoso rostro-hizo una arrogante pose mostrando su, ahora herido, rostro-estoy aquí para buscar una solución…-

Eli lo ignoro mirando a Nozomi, esperando una explicación.

-Oye ¡no me ignores!-hizo otro berrinche, el cual fue ignorado ya que Eli solo tenía atención para Nozomi.

Al final resultó que Tadashi, el prometido de Nozomi, estaba involucrado en el negocio de sus padres, y ambos debían casarse, ambos se conocían casi desde la infancia, y el vínculo de amor que sus padres esperaban se formara, solo termino en una amistad, para Nozomi, Tadashi era como un protector y latoso hermano mayor, lo mismo para Tadashi en referente a Nozomi.

Eli se sintió culpable por golpearlo tanto, pero la sola idea de que hubiera lastimado a Nozomi la irrito, por otro lado, Nozomi tenía esa expresión seria y preocupada porque su padre ya se había enterado de su ubicación, era cuestión de tiempo para que los obligaran a casarse.

.

De regreso a casa, lo que sería una tarde romántica termino con esta noticia, ambas caminaban pensativas, no había mucho que pudieran hacer, al menos no con sus actuales condiciones. Tadashi había prometido hacer lo que pudiera con su padre para retrasar la decisión de su matrimonio, pero no prometía mucho.

-El… no puede obligarte, ¿verdad?-ya era de noche, se habían detenido en un parque cerca de su trabajo

-No te preocupes-tomo su mano para calmarla-Tadashi-kun hará lo que pueda para evitarlo-Eli frunció el ceño, aunque ya había quedado claro la relación de Nozomi y Tadashi, seguía molestándole la idea, y más porque si no llegaban a una solución Nozomi se casaría.

-Fue un día realmente interesante-Nozomi se puso en pie quedando frente a Eli, quien pretendió pararse también, pero Nozomi la detuvo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

Agacho un poco su rostro para que quedaran al mismo nivel.

-Nozomi…-fue silenciada por un par de labios, aunque no era el momento, disfruto del intimo contacto hasta el final

-Elichi ahora es mi novia, además…-se separó un poco, acaricio el delicado rostro de la menor-me costó mucho para que Elichi admitiera que sentia algo por mí, no pienso renunciar a todo ese esfuerzo-sonrió de forma juguetona, de alguna forma Eli logro calmarse, tenía razón, ahora eran novias, juntas buscarían una solución.

Eli se puso en pie y la abrazo, había esperado mucho para admitir sus sentimientos. Ahora que por fin podía abrazar a Nozomi y decir sin rodeos que la amaba, no renunciaría a ella.

-Nozomi-se apartó un poco, aun manteniendo sus cuerpos pegados-te amo…-

Espero una sonrisa juguetona o coqueta, pero en su lugar recibió una tímida sonrisa, se tomó la libertad de acariciar el rostro de la mayor, paso su mano suavemente por esa cálida piel, acaricio esa largo y sedoso cabello, paso por su hombro terminando en su mano.

-No importa lo que pase, cuidare de ti-llevo la mano de Nozomi hasta su rostro depositando un corto beso.

Sonrió al ver la reacción de Nozomi, estaba sonrojada, había bajado un poco la vista, volvió abrazarla para calmarla, quería brindarle calidez, seguridad, hacerle llegar todo su amor.

-Elichi… ¿estas segura de querer permanecer a mi lado?-Eli intento mirarla de frente, pero Nozomi se lo impidió abrazándola con más fuerza-sé que me amas, y sabes que te amo… dije que no quiero renunciar a ti, pero… tampoco quiero que corras algún peligro… yo…-levanto el rostro para ver a los ojos a Eli.

Solo distinguió una luz zafiro antes de sentir un par de labios sobre los suyos, como había hecho minutos atrás, ahora era Eli quien la besaba, y con ello sellaba sus palabras. No importaba lo que llegara a pasar, seguirían juntas.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban, recibieron constantes visitas de parte de Tadashi, al comienzo esto disgustaba a Eli, porque no dudaba que el tal Tadashi tuviera sentimientos ocultos por Nozomi, al paso de los días comprendió que estaba en un error. Tadashi en verdad actuaba como el hermano mayor de Nozomi, solía molestar y soltar algún comentario vergonzoso de ella, de hecho, para el final de la semana ambos eran buenos amigos, compartiendo temas de conversación de Nozomi, Eli sobre todo lo aprovechaba como una buena fuente de información. Quizás aun había esperanza de vengarse por las "bromitas" que Nozomi le hizo desde que la conoció.

Por otro lado, su relación con Umi y Maki mejoró, ahora ambas visitaban el café, incluso a veces ayudaban a Kotori, aunque sospechaba que Umi no iba ahí solo por ella. Nunca olvidaría el rosto rojo de la peliazul al ver a su jefa de maid, fue bastante obvio, incluso para ella, que según Nozomi era densa.

En cuanto a su relación con Nozomi, aunque había mejorado al pasar de ser amigas a novias, sentia que desde que esta relación se formó Nozomi empezaba a estar algo ausente con ella, asumió en un comienzo que estaba nerviosa por lo de su padre, pero últimamente sentia que era otro tema el que le preocupaba. Solía ponerse nerviosa fácilmente, y constantemente se sonrojaba, era como si hubieran cambiado los papeles.

-Nozomi, ¿estás bien?-era domingo, Eli para relajarla le había pedido tener una cita, a ver si con eso la actitud de Nozomi mejoraba, pero ese día estuvo más nerviosa que lo normal

-S-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -contesto con la mirada baja, se negaba a verla de frente

Eli hizo fuerza en su mano, la cual iba entrelazada a la mano de la mayor. No se esperó que Nozomi se sonrojara hasta las orejas, y en lugar de verla como esperaba, miro al lado opuesto.

-Porque me estas evitando-respondió seria-sino querías salir conmigo debiste decirlo-era consiente que sus palabras eran un poco rudas, pero estaba cansada de esa actitud, supuso que ahora que finalmente eran novias serían más cercanas.

-No… yo solo-detuvo sus pasos, no culpaba a Eli, tenía razón, pero le daba vergüenza decir lo que le pasaba.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi-la tomo del rostro para que levantara la vista y la viera de frente-dime que te preocupa, sea lo que sea tratare de ayudarte…-

-Me da vergüenza-la interrumpió, sonrojándose más en el proceso.

Eli tenía en el rostro una gran incógnita, ¿vergüenza de qué?, si pudiera poner un apodo a Nozomi habría sido pervertida, porque era la que avergonzaba a las demás con sus ocurrencias.

-¿Vergüenza?-pregunto con cuidado, los orbes de Nozomi se habían cristalizado, ¿acaso había ocurrido algo que paso por alto?, aunque Nozomi fuera buena ocultando sus problemas al ser su novia debió notarlo, ahora empezaba a sentirse culpable, quizás lo que le sucedía a Nozomi era bastante obvio, pero ella no lograba verlo.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nozomi, volvió a bajar la vista, la intensa mirada zafiro de Eli la estaba torturando. Su rostro estaba completamente caliente.

-¿Nozomi?

-Elichi…-tomo las manos de Eli que aún permanecían al costado de su rostro-… ¿No sientes vergüenza?-

Eli ladeo la cabeza, aun no comprendía cuál era su punto. Nozomi soltó un suspiro de resignación, estaba hablando con Eli después de todo, pero al estar en una relación imagino que lo entendería.

-Cuando nos tomamos de la mano… ¿No sientes algo?-

Eli dudo en contestar, por supuesto que lo sentia pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo, ¿sería eso?, lo medito bien antes de contestar, Nozomi realmente quería una respuesta.

-Mi pecho se agita, siento mi pulso más rápido, me sonrojo y solo deseo hacerte feliz-

El rostro de Nozomi parecía semáforo, su rostro brillaba enrojecido, ahora Eli empezaba a preocuparse, en el pasado habría sentido vergüenza por lo que confeso, pero ahora solo deseaba disfrutar de su relación con Nozomi, como Nozomi lo había dicho, finalmente eran novias.

-… Elichi tonta-la abrazo ocultando su rostro, Eli aun no comprendía nada pero correspondió al abrazo, decidió esperar a que Nozomi le explicara-… es solo que… después de este tiempo yo… no pensé que te llegaría amar de esta forma-hizo fuerza en el abrazo, aunque su rostro estaba oculto quería ocultarlo mas-… me da vergüenza, siempre que tomas mi mano, me hablas con tanta ternura o cuando nos… be-besamos… es demasiado hermoso y perfecto que temo perderlo…-

Eli empezó a comprenderlo, con la información que había recaudado de Tadashi ahora podía comprender un poco más las facetas de Nozomi.

Sonrió con ternura, Nozomi podía llegar a ser tan dulce y tierna. Acaricio su cabello con delicadeza.

-Nozomi, pase lo que pase permaneceré siempre a tu lado-respiro hondo, para ella también le era vergonzoso sincerarse con sus sentimientos y pensamientos-tampoco creí que llegaría a amarte de esta forma, no te mentiré que en un comienzo te odiaba por ser tan molestosa y pervertida-sonrió con nostalgia, había pasado buen tiempo desde eso-pero también, siempre me cuidabas, eras entrometida pero confiable, siempre estuviste ahí, como la vicepresidenta, como una amiga, y ahora como novia…-

Deshizo el abrazo, la tomo de los hombros tomando espacio. Ambas se miraron fijamente, no hacía falta seguir, con la mirada podían hacer llegar todo lo que sentían. Eli tomo la iniciativa acercándose al rostro de Nozomi. Sus labios se unieron, en un suave y delicado contacto.

-¿Onee…chan?

Eli se separó con brusquedad, esa voz, ¡no podía ser!. Al girarse de donde provenía se encontró con la mirada sorprendía de su hermana.

-… Alisa

.

Nozomi se quedó en su departamento, no podía quedarse tranquila, ahora mismo en el departamento de Eli, ella hablaba con su hermana menor.

Sus preocupaciones empezaban a atormentarla, ¿Qué pasaba si la hermana de Eli les decía a sus padres lo que paso?, ¿Y si los padres de Eli las separaban?, ¿Y si su padre se enteraba que estaba con una chica?... a su mente solo llegaban ideas negativas. Aún estaba a tiempo para enmendarlo, quizás aun podría llegar a un acuerdo con su padre.

-Nozomi-Eli entro, siendo recibida por la mirada preocupada de la mayor, en su expresión reflejaba claramente su preocupación-no te preocupes, hable con ella.-

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Dirá lo que vio?-Nozomi solía ser más cautelosa a la hora de actuar, pero ahora mismo no podía ocultar su temor

-No te preocupes, no dirá nada, de hecho-quedo pensativa-hablamos de muchas cosas, pero no hablo mucho de lo que vio, no creo que le diga algo a nuestros padres.-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Conozco a mi hermana, ella no haría algo que me metiera en problemas-la abrazo con cariño-no te preocupes, ¿sí?-

Nozomi respiro hondo, el calor de Eli era reconfortante, levanto la vista preguntándose ¿Eli siempre fue alta?, ahora que estaba en sus brazos con la seguridad de ser su novia, no lo había notado, pero Eli… era alguien fuerte.

-Elichi…-Eli se separó ligeramente para verla de frente-… discúlpame-

-¿Por qué?-quedo incrédula

-Siento que te he causado problemas, no quiero preocuparte-se separó completamente del abrazo-tampoco quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia o…-

Fue silenciada por dos dedos de Eli que se posaron sobre sus labios.

-Reconozco que has estado algo extraña, pero eso no será jamás un problema para mí-su expresión seria suavizo un poco-te amo y lo que venga lo enfrentaremos juntas-

Esas confiables palabras daban seguridad a Nozomi, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su padre, desde que tomaron su distancia este había cambiado más, se había metido completamente a su trabajo y sus negocios, y ella era parte de sus negocios, la mejor prueba era ese compromiso arreglado.

-gracias Elichi-trato de sonreír como siempre lo hacía, pero su preocupación no dejaba de reflejarse en su expresión.

Eli se puso seria, sabía que nos sería fácil, pero lo superarían juntas, volvió abrazarla, no importaba lo que pasara, estarían juntas.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos días desde aquello, el ambiente aún se sentía tenso, y conforme avanzaban los días la tensión aumentaba, Nozomi había recibido un mensaje de su padre diciendo que ya sabía sobre su relación con Eli y sus encuentros con Tadashi, era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara lo que tendría que pasar. No estaba segura de poder seguir enfrentando a su padre.

Esa noche Eli había salido más tarde de lo usual, le pidió a Nozomi que se adelantara, esta había dicho que tenía un mal presentimiento, no dejaba de hablar de las cartas, y para arruinar su, ya de por sí, tranquilo día. Esa mañana se esperaba una fuerte tormenta, y lo más raro fue que tuvieron el café lleno.

Eli celebro internamente cuando salió del café, por fin era libre, y era fin de semana, al día siguiente no le tocaba trabajo ni escuela.

Camino con pasos apresurados, para su mala suerte para cuando salió empezó a llover, las calles estaban vacías, y peor fue porque no llevo paraguas.

Definitivamente no era su día, pero Nozomi le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que la esperaba con chocolate caliente y un delicioso estofado, se le hizo agua a la boca recordando que ese fue el primer platillo que Nozomi le preparo.

Estaba a solo pocas cuadras de llegar, no sabía si darle importancia, pero había muchos autos a su alrededor, todos negros, algo en su interior le grito que se apresurara, lo primero que paso por su cabeza era Nozomi, estuvo a punto de llamarla al cruzar la calle, pero el semáforo se puso en verde de forma tan precipitada que la hizo retroceder.

Un hombre corrió por su lado, no logro verle el rostro pero al parecer este no vio el semáforo, parecía estar huyendo. El sonido de una fuerte bocina casi la ensordeció. Lo último que distinguió fue un par de luces, varios autos pasando a la vez amenazando con atropellar al hombre.

El hombre ya estaba por cruzar la calle, pero un auto venia de lado contrario, y no parecía estar dispuesto a parar. Su instinto actuó, empezó a correr sin pensar… antes de que el hombre fuera atropellado logro empujarlo siendo ella quien recibió el fatal impacto.

Su mente empezaba a ser borrosa, los autos seguían pasando, de hecho, parecían estar huyendo, a lo lejos logro escuchar unas sirenas, pero lejos de sonar como una ambulancia sonaba como una persecución.

Levanto débilmente la vista, sentía su cuerpo frio, y algo saliendo por su costado, borrosamente vio dos esmeraldas…

-No… Nozo… m-mi…-

.

.

.

 **Disculpen la demora u.u estoy a unas semanas de acabar el semestre**

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap, la siguiente actualización será más pronto, espero**

 **Tengan una linda semana nwn**


End file.
